


On Hands And Knees

by nuttinonice



Series: On Hands And Knees [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a porn director, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), CAMPING DAAATE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is her camera man hubby, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Pidge Is A Makeup Artist, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Shiro, Real Life, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Cam Worker Shiro, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Loves Ariana Grande, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), keith and shiro co-star and fall in love there u have it folks, mentions of abuse, mentions of domestic violence, porn amateur keith lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith held the flyer in his hand and worried his lip between his teeth as he stared at the warehouse door. Maybe he was just an idiot for showing up and now he was about to get sex trafficked, or murdered or something, but if this was real, then he needed the money. The lady on the phone seemed professional enough, but weren’t more and more pimps women nowadays? It was 2018 and everything."Are you comfortable with kissing?”Keith’s heart thumped. “Sure.”“Anything off limits?”“Uh, not really?"“I think we’re good then.” Shiro grinned and that smile just pierced Keith’s heart.Why was a porn star the nicest person he’d ever met?





	1. Test The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to nautilicious for beta reading this chapter!

Keith held the flyer in his hand and worried his lip between his teeth as he stared at the warehouse door. Maybe he was just an idiot for showing up and now he was about to get sex trafficked, or murdered or something, but if this was real, then he needed the money. The lady on the phone seemed professional enough, but weren’t more and more pimps women nowadays? It was 2018 and everything.

Keith stuffed the flyer in his back pocket and sighed. If the place was sketchy, he could always just run.

He shoved the heavy metal door open and stumbled into a warehouse full of bright lights. “Hm?” His eyes widened as he looked around. At the center was a gym locker room set, and another set, a teenage bedroom, was in the right corner. He’d walked in right next to the craft service table and all around him, people bustled around on headsets. He blinked as he looked around, trying to take everything in. He thought production value in porn was something that died in the 70’s, but this looked like a full-on movie production. He could see a woman sitting in a director’s chair in front of the locker room set while a few men adjusted lights and one person, a camera man it seemed, chatted her up. There was a guy sitting over at the vanity while a makeup artist tweaked his eyebrows and he had to sidestep an intern rushing around and chatting into a Bluetooth. There wasn’t much being done on the bedroom set, so he figured the lockers were where he was heading.

Shit, this was a real porn set. Better than a sex-trafficking ring, he supposed.

“Are you the walk-in we talked to?” asked a tan woman with her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and a headset around her neck.

“Uh, the guy who found the flyer?” He blinked. Where’d this chick get a British accent?

“Great.” She nodded, cocking her head towards the woman in the director’s chair. “Go see Allura. She’ll talk you through what you’re doing today.”

“Okay.” Keith swallowed, giving a quick nod before he made his way over the obstacle course of cables on the floor and techies running around. “Um… Allura?”

“Hm?” She turned around and beamed. “Oh! You look just like the photo you sent in!” She leapt up and yanked Keith right into a hug. “You are just what we need today.”

“Uh, thanks?” Keith rasped in her tight grip, taking a deep breath the moment she let him go. “Are you sure I’m what you want? This place looks kind of professional.”

“It is.” She nodded and Keith noticed two bright facial markings on her dark skin. Were they tattoos? Make up? “We wanted a real ameteur for this to make it more realistic.”

“And what am I doing?” Keith glanced anxiously towards the fake locker room. He thought he would just be masturbating, or something simple, but he’d seen enough porn to know that solo scenes didn’t take place in locker rooms.

“Your co-star is in hair and makeup,” she said, cocking her head towards the man at the vanity table. The young woman doing his hair had transitioned to dabbing bits of foundation onto his face. The robe was short-sleeved and it seemed like he had a prosthetic arm - one of the fancy metal ones you had to get from the government. Huh. Maybe people were into that.

“Co-star?”

“Mhm, you’re in the bottom role today. Sound good? We got your medical records and you’ll see Shiro’s too before you sign the contract. You’re both clean.”

Keith’s blood ran cold. “Wait, I’m getting fucked?”

She raised her silver eyebrows and Keith wondered if she dyed them or just drew them on. “Weren’t you told??”

He shook his head.

“Hm.” Allura frowned. “Are you still comfortable doing the scene?”

Anxiety swelled in Keith’s chest. He didn’t think he’d actually be taking it up the ass or anything given that he  _ wasn’t _  a porn star. When it said looking for an ameteur, he figured the level of sexual skill required would be pretty low. But he wasn’t going to make rent this month if he didn’t get this paycheck. It was just sex, wasn’t it? He’d had it before - even if his experiences weren’t anything to write home about. If he didn’t know what to do, it seemed like the other guy would, at least. “I-I can do it.” He nodded.

“Great, let’s chat.” Allura smiled, turning towards the vanity and waving. “Shiro! Come spare a moment?”

The man in the robe got up and walked over, beaming as he waved at Keith. “Hey! You’re who I’m working with today?”

“Apparently.” Keith blushed. It wasn’t like he could see him naked (yet) but he was a pretty big guy. Given that he was a porn star, there was no way he wasn’t hung. This was gonna hurt.

“First shoot?”

“He’s the ameteur from the flyer.” Allura nodded.

“Oh wow.” Shiro’s eyes wandered over Keith, tracing his body from his collarbone down to his toes. “I mean, you’re experienced right?”

“In porn?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“No, just in bed.”

“Um… Yeah?” Keith’s few sexual encounters hadn’t exactly been mindblowing, but they’d happened. He’d topped and bottomed before, at least, so he knew what it would feel like.

“Okay, well if you feel like you need to stop at any time just tell me, okay?” Shiro said, reaching out to give his shoulder a squeeze. “If I’m hurting you, or if you’re just uncomfortable, let me know right away. You won’t fuck up any shots. Editing in porn can be as choppy as it wants to be.” He grinned at him as if just trying to put Keith at ease and it worked a bit. This guy seemed to actually be kind of considerate. “Just tell me if absolutely anything hurts you, or if you’re just not into something that’s going on, let me know and we can change things up. It can actually be kind of fun if you communicate, and the shots don’t turn out great anyways if you don’t like what’s going on.”

His hand was still on his shoulder and Keith was afraid he’d start sweating from the touch.

“Are you comfortable with kissing?”

Keith’s heart thumped. “Sure.” He glanced up and let himself study this guy a bit more. His hair looked like it was made of silk, pure white. He had to dye it like that. He wondered first if the curtains matched the drapes before realizing there wasn’t going to be a speck of hair on this guy’s body. There was a pink scar across his nose and Keith wondered if it was makeup, or some kind of birthmark.

“Anything off limits?”

“Uh, not really?” Keith shrugged. “Don’t choke me, or hit me or anything, but I’m hoping you’re not throwing me into the hardcore porn ring, right?” He glanced towards Allura, who shook her head.

“I think we’re good then.” Shiro grinned and that smile just pierced Keith’s heart.

Holy shit, why was a porn star the nicest person he’d ever met? Even his shitty high school boyfriends weren’t that woke about consent. Keith hadn’t ever had someone who acted like he cared so much about his comfort and here he was, just fucking him for money. Just his luck.

“Alright then, both of you sign this,” Allura said, taking a manila folder from under her director’s chair and pulling a pen from her pocket.

Keith signed first after glancing over it, then Shiro, before they shoved him off to the vanity table. He hadn’t read closely, but he got that he wasn’t going to leave the place with any STD’s and that was enough to put his mind at a little more ease. The makeup girl handed him a white tank top and the shortest pair of red gym shorts Keith had ever seen. “Where’s the changing room?”

“There’s no changing room.” She shrugged as Shiro sat back down in the chair to get his makeup finished.

“Oh.” He couldn’t say it didn’t make sense, but he still felt pretty vulnerable changing in the open room.

“I don’t know if you’re looking to do this work all of the time, but you get used to it,” Shiro assured him as a razor thin line of eyeliner was applied to his closed lid. “Soon, feeling naked feels about the same as having your clothes on. At least on set it does.”

Keith blushed a little and looked at the clothes bundled in his hands. “Am I supposed to leave my underwear on?”

“Better if you don’t,” the girl instructed as she moved to Shiro’s other eye. “Just throw that on, let me cover your zits and the shoot will start.” She finished the line of eyeliner and rolled her eyes. “Shiro, when are you gonna let me glam you up? I’m tired of being paid to just dab coverup on people.”

“One day, Pidge.” Shiro laughed. “Just not for a locker room scene.”

Keith stripped all the way down and tried not to wince at how cold the open warehouse was as he pulled the clothes on as fast as possible. The fabric was cheap and itchy and made him painfully aware that he hadn’t shaved his pubes for any of this.

He was sat down in the makeup chair for five minutes of awkward blemish coverups while he winced away from anything that neared his eyes, Shiro chuckling a bit from beside him on occasion. What was with this guy? Even his laughter didn’t seem berating, just friendly. The hell was he doing in porn? He caught a glance of himself in the mirror over Pidge’s shoulder and cringed. He’d needed a lot more work on his face than Shiro, covered in tiny zits and blemishes like he was still a teenager.

“Alright, head on to set. Allura will take you from there.” Pidge said as she pulled away. Keith couldn’t help but notice she didn’t have any makeup on herself, her eyes framed with thick-rimmed glasses and her hair cut into a short blonde bob. “If you notice anything on camera you want covered up, just call me over. I’m Pidge.”

“Pidge.” Keith repeated even though he’d learned her name from Shiro ten seconds ago. He might need her if the camera somehow revealed an unknown birthmark, or God forbid, the acne on his back. Shit, would it be weird to ask for foundation there? It wasn’t too bad, but definitely enough to look gross in comparison to Shiro.

“Come on.” Shiro said as he got out of his chair, cocking his head towards the set until Keith got up to follow him. “Do you have any questions?”

“Are we supposed to act or anything?”

“Not really. This isn’t scripted.” Shiro shrugged as he walked Keith right up to Allura. “Everything ready to go?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, looking over to get the thumbs up from the camera guy. “You good to go, Lance?”

“Good as ever, hon.” He winked. Keith thought it was just a sexist remark until he spotted the ring on his finger - and the one on Allura’s. Holy shit.

“Alright, so Keith, this isn’t a plot piece. The viewer can infer the situation, the setting from well uh… the set.” She blinked. “Just go sit on the bench. Shiro’s gonna come over, drop some cheesy porn lines, stand you up and go from there. Do what feels natural. We don’t have a strict time limit, so oral and prep is on the table. I might tell you to move things along, but other than that, not much direction. Shiro will take the lead.”

“Just remember to communicate with me, yeah?” Shiro said as he untied the robe and dropped it to the floor. He wore a pair of red shorts identical to Keith’s, except he made the ugly things look good. When Keith’s heart jumped again, he couldn’t tell if it was infatuation, or jealousy of those washboard abs, but the model-esque physique had momentarily distracted him from Shiro’s skin.

He was covered in scars - bad ones. Pinkish white lines cut across his chest and poked up from the white waistband of the shorts. He thought the mark on Shiro’s nose had been makeup, but apparently not. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Keith blushed, his mouth dry as he looked away, towards the set. He didn’t want to be caught looking like some wide-eyed creep staring at those scars - which for all he knew, could be an insecurity for Shiro if he was capable of having any. There were so many more lights than he pictured and now his mind was racing over how Shiro could have gotten so many scars like that. Porn didn’t do that to you, did it? Was it from something really hardcore that had maybe gone wrong? “Should I uh… sit?”

Shiro nodded and Keith tried to still the butterflies in his stomach as he took a seat on the set’s wooden bench, flanked by gray metal lockers. It reminded him way too much of some real high school hook-ups.

Shiro was quick to get into character, walking up to him in just those tight gym shorts and taking Keith’s chin in his hand. “Are you sure about this?” he asked in a tone breathier than his normal talking voice. “Someone could walk in.”

“I-I’m sure.” Keith stammered, the words sounding fake and stupid on his tongue, but he knew he was supposed to play along. The dialogue should be the least of his worries. In fact, those two awkward words were all Shiro needed to yank him up and kiss him.

_ Oh _ . Keith felt his whole body warm as they kissed and he couldn’t tell if it was from his sudden arousal or the fact that all the lights were on him. Shit, they were so bright that it felt like everything around the set was in total darkness. He let Shiro thrust his tongue into his mouth and groaned by accident when he felt a strong hand grabbing his ass. He kind of liked that they were both standing, but he hoped he’d be able to brace himself on something if they changed the pace.

“Good job.” Shiro breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. “Keep making noise.”

Keith let out a little gasp when Shiro dipped down to suck on his neck, letting his head tip back and biting into his lower lip to keep from whimpering. This wasn’t anything like high school hickies, this was someone with an expert tongue, teeth nibbling into his skin, only for the mark to be soothed immediately by a lick around the bruise.

Just as he felt himself losing himself in the sensation of Shiro, someone sneezed off set. It snapped him right back to reality and  _ shit _ , he was really doing this in front of people. He was about to get fucked for the whole world to see and every little reaction he had to was going to be immortalized. He had already started to whine like a schoolgirl and that was just from  _ kissing _ .

_ What’s going to happen when he fucks me here? _  His stomach hurt, but he shut his eyes and tried to pretend they were alone. Sure, if they were alone, his scrawny self would probably never be able to actually seduce someone like Shiro, but the fantasy helped a little.

Shiro’s fingers tugged at the hem of Keith’s tank top until he raised his arms and let the fabric be pulled over his head. The cold air made his nipples perk up and Shiro was quick to take advantage, leaning down and sucking the sensitive spot into his mouth.

“A-Ah!” Keith cried out in response, his face turning red at the humiliation as his hands flew up to brace himself on Shiro’s shoulders. Why the fuck did he keep making noises like that? Fuck, he loved having his nipples played with, but he didn’t like how out of control it made him feel on camera.

“Come here,” Shiro murmured just loud enough for the microphones to pick up before he slipped his hand between Keith’s legs and palmed him through the thin material of the shorts. “You gonna show me that pretty cock?”

Keith’s heart pounded in his throat as he watched Shiro sink to his knees. Wait,  _ he _  was the one getting his dick sucked? Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pushed it into his hair, barely giving him the time to gawk at how silky smooth it felt in his fingers, before Shiro’s prosthetic hand pulled down Keith’s shorts and let them pool at his ankles.

His knees felt weak. He thought he’d be okay with it, but having everyone’s eyes on his dick made him nauseous. He hadn’t even shaved and he was smaller than Shiro. He could tell just by looking at the bulge in Shiro’s shorts. Not to mention he was still standing freely with nothing to lean against. The hand in Shiro’s hair helped ground him, but not as much as a wall would. He felt like his legs might just give out from under him.

Shiro seemed to pick up on his discomfort.  He opened his eyes as he wrapped his lips around Keith’s tip, silently asking for permission. As much as Keith wanted to stop, he nodded at him. He had to do this. If he was going to eat at all, or keep a roof over his head, he had to do this, so he shut his eyes.  _ Pretend the cameras aren’t there. Pretend no one’s looking. _

“Mmm.” Shiro hummed around him, bobbing his head back and forth and raising one strong hand to hold Keith’s hip, keeping him steady as he trembled - half from pleasure, half from sheer terror. How was he going to actually get penetrated with all these people watching him? The worst part was that Shiro felt  _ so fucking good _ . Keith wanted to cry out and buck his hips and let Shiro absolutely  _ destroy _  him, but he was so goddamn scared. He must look hideous on camera in comparison to Shiro. He’d probably cum in a second if his anxiety wasn’t holding him back.

“You taste so fucking good.” Shiro grinned when he pulled off, his mouth slick. “Turn around,” he said in a softer voice, less breathier, like he was actually talking to him.

Keith complied and turned towards the bench, bending down to put his hands on it and brace himself, only to feel Shiro spread his ass and he suddenly felt sick. Really sick. The position was even more exposing than before, his ass practically up in the air as Shiro’s strong hands held him open. That was too much exposure and he was already sweating under the lights.

He expected slick fingers, but when Shiro’s tongue swirled around his rim, he cried out again, clamping a hand over his mouth as Shiro went to town. It was the best and worst thing he’d ever felt. A totally new kind of pleasure as Shiro worked the tip of his tongue around him and pressed it down on his perineum, but it made him whimper like a teenager and he  _ couldn’t stop sweating _ . Why did they need so many goddamn lights?

“Think you can take my cock?” Shiro murmured as he rose to his feet, pulling Keith back against him, so he could grind against his ass, but stopped cold. “Hey, you okay?”

Keith bit his lip and stayed quiet. He was shaking.

“Stop rolling.” Shiro said, turning towards Lance and holding his hand up until the camera turned off. “Hey, talk to me.” His voice lowered when he stepped around to stand in front of Keith. “Did I do something?”

Keith chewed the inside of his cheek. He wanted to cry. He was completely naked and exposed and now he was on the verge of a breakdown on the set of a fucking porno. If he opened his mouth, a sob would come out and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Stay right here,” Shiro said. He darted to get his robe, running it right back to Keith and putting it over his shoulders. “Talk to me.”

Keith sniffled to keep his nose from running and that seemed to be all Shiro needed to understand.

“Allura, let me take him for a little while,” Shiro instructed as Keith bundled himself up in the robe. It was smooth like silk and baby blue. He did feel a little safer.

“Keith, are you alright?” Allura called, and Keith looked up at Shiro with big helpless eyes. What was he supposed to say?

“Just give me a few minutes to talk to him,” Shiro said, putting a hand on Keith’s back. He led him right off the set and back towards the vanity table. Pidge kept herself occupied at the craft service table as Shiro set him down in the chair. “Take some deep breaths.”

“I’m so sorry.” Keith croaked, taking a long shaky breath in. “I-I thought I could do this, but that just… I-I didn’t think I’d feel so vulnerable and you’re really good at this, I’m just-”

“Shh, shh, it’s fine.” Shiro pulled the second chair up closer to him and sat down, still only dressed in a pair of red gym shorts. “Did I do anything that triggered you or was it just the whole thing?”

“The whole thing.” Keith swallowed, blinking back the tears that had welled up. “I felt too exposed.”

“You don’t have to finish. I know there’s a contract, but Allura won’t force you to have sex. I won’t either.”

Keith shook his head. “I have to.”

“What brought you here?”

“I can’t make rent.” Keith’s mouth wobbled and he hated himself for it. He was living on one meal a day and it was ramen noodles. Shiro looked like he did Crossfit ten times a day and operated on kale and lean chicken alone.

“Shit.” Shiro grimaced and nodded in understanding. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“I don’t know.” Keith sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I know I’m probably fucking up everyone’s work today.”

“We knew what we’d be getting taking an ameteur. It helps things be more realistic, but you’re not the first person to react this way at all. It can be really intimidating out there. Even I almost had a total panic attack on my first day of shooting.”

“It’s just so many people.” Keith groaned. “I always had these exhibitionist fantasies. I thought I’d be fine.”

“Not to sound cheesy, but part of it is learning to love your body. Do you feel like you’re attractive up there?”

“Not at all.” Keith laughed as he lifted his head. “I’m like a toothpick next to you.”

“So what? That’s my type.” Shiro grinned. “I think you’re gorgeous. I think that if you decided you like this that you’ll have a shit ton more work, but if you don’t, you could be a model or something.”

“Oh my God.” Keith snorted. “Shut up.”

“It’s true!” Shiro exclaimed. “Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? Because I’ll help you talk to Allura if you’re not. It wouldn’t be a big deal.”

Keith blushed a little and nodded his head. He at least had to try again. “Yeah.”

“Then just try to laugh about it, okay? It’s  _ fine _  to laugh. It’ll make us look like boyfriends.”

That sent Keith’s heart straight to his throat.

“Do you have any kinks or something I can do that’ll turn you on? The more turned on you actually are, the less nervous you’ll be.”

“Um…” Keith bit his lip. “I really liked how you used your mouth on me.”

“The blowjob or the rimming?”

“Uh… second one.”

“Why don’t we pick up from there? I can face you towards the lockers this time, eat you out, and I can finger you for as long as you need, so you don’t get hurt.”

Keith’s heart was racing again, but he felt like it was much more doable if he was pressed against the lockers and not just standing free, praying his knees wouldn’t buckle under him. “We can try that.”

“And say stop this time the second you don’t like it. I mean it,” Shiro said as he stood up. “Got that?”

“Okay.” Keith breathed. “Let’s… try again.”

He did feel safer in the new way Shiro positioned him. He just had to lean against the lockers and Allura let him look away from the camera, so he turned away and just made noise. Shiro’s tongue was  _ expert _  and it drew moan after moan from his mouth. When he closed his eyes and just let Shiro take him, he felt a lot safer.

When the first finger entered him, he nearly panicked again until Shiro kissed the small of his back then the cleft of his ass, dropping all sorts of little affectionate bits of attention over him as he worked him open. It distracted him plenty and kept him aroused too, his cock leaking between the lukewarm metal of the locker and his stomach.

He didn’t glance over his shoulder until he heard Shiro take his shorts off.His mouth watered at the sight of his cock. Sure, realistically, getting fucked by that thing scared the shit out of him. He was massive, all slick and pink and practically sporting a third leg, but it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and for the coming minutes, it was all his. He’d probably never get a dick like that again in his life.

Shiro fingered him open until he had four digits inside of him and Allura encouraged them to move things along. “You okay?” Shiro whispered when he rose to his feet, lips brushing against Keith’s ear.

“I-I’m hanging in there.” Keith nodded. “I want you to do it.”

“You sure?”

“Y-Yeah. Fuck me.”

“You sound fucking hot when you say that.” Shiro grinned as he nudged his tip against Keith’s entrance, arms wrapped around his waist to hold him steady and close, jacking him off in slow, teasing strokes to distract him from the stretching.

“ _ Ohhh _ .” Keith groaned, his forehead pressing against the metal in front of him. “Shiro. Shiro,  _ fuck _ .”

“Keep saying my name like that.” Shiro breathed as he pushed in. Keith figured it must be his stage name too because no one called him out on saying it.

“Shiro.” Keith moaned and he loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. He kept his eyes closed, imagining it was just the two of them. Just him and this sweet, caring fucking porn star that somehow made him feel safe. He felt Shiro push all the way in until he bottomed out and shivered against him. He’d never had it this deep before.

“Can I move?” Shiro whispered and Keith gave a nod, pushing his hips back against him to give the okay.

Unlike the foreplay, the sex was intense enough to keep Keith’s mind off of  _ everything _ . He kept his eyes closed and forgot there were cameras and people watching him, forgot this was going on the internet forever, that Shiro was probably faking all of this and that the chemistry was temporary. Right now, he was getting his brains fucked out and no one had ever hit his prostate with so much precision in his entire life.

He felt himself approaching orgasm, Shiro jacking him off in perfect time with his thrusts, and tensed his muscles hard, grinning when it made Shiro moan. He knew he would cum first, but he could at least make it a close race.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Shiro asked and Keith took that as a green light to cum when he wanted to - which was  _ now _ .

“Yes.” Keith answered, voice hot and heavy. “Fuck yes.”

The orgasm hit him all over. Tingles in his thighs spread to his toes, up his spine as he spilled into Shiro’s fist with a whimper that made him feel embarrassed again, but Shiro was quick to cover it up, groaning out loud as he bucked his hips and came right inside of him. It wasn’t until then that Keith remembered they hadn’t been using a condom. That was going to be a bitch to clean up.

“That’s a wrap!” Allura called out. “Keith! Great work!”

“Huh?” Keith blushed as Shiro pulled out and he turned crimson when he felt the semen drip out of him.

Pidge was quick to step onto the set with two towels, handing one to Keith and the other to Shiro, so they could wipe down a bit before Shiro offered his robe to Keith again.

“We should go shower,” Shiro said as Keith covered himself with the robe.

“There’s a shower here?”

“Do you mind sharing or do you want to go first?”

“I feel like we’re past the point of not being able to shower together.”

“Fair.” Shiro laughed, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Come on, it’s just tucked away in the corner.”

Keith stayed red-faced and followed Shiro to a curtained-off corner in the far end of the warehouse.

Shiro pulled the black curtain back to reveal a shower head and a small shelf stocked with hotel shampoo and body wash, and a drain on the concrete floor. “It’s not really ideal. I always take another one when I get home,” Shiro said, stepping in and waiting for Keith to do the same before he shut the curtain and turned on the water. “Here, you get under first.”

Keith stepped under faucet and sighed as some of the aftermath rinsed off his thighs. “Thanks for making this a little easier. That was… a lot.”

“Do you feel okay about it?” Shiro handed him the body wash.

“Yeah, it felt good once I got a little comfortable.” Keith said, taking the bottle and sudsing up his hands. “How’d I do?”

“You actually did great. It was really real.”

“I mean I don’t really know how to act. Is it a lot of acting for you?”

“Yeah.” Shiro sighed. “I actually prefer bottoming, but I always get assigned the top roles because I’m big.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “You’re a bottom?”

“I mean, yeah.” Shiro rolled his eyes and turned around before looking back over his shoulder. “My ass is literally the best part of me and it gets no love out there. It’s a fucking crime if you ask me.”

“Wow.” Keith snorted, eyes fixed on Shiro’s bubble butt. It was true. That was the ass of a bottom.

Shiro turned back around and sighed as he reached for the shampoo. “I keep telling my agent I don’t like these buff guy top roles, but it’s all I ever get. I mean, even when I try to date, guys assume I’m a top.”

“Huh.” Keith blinked as he watched Shiro work the shampoo into his hair. This conversation was conjuring up a dangerous image in his mind of Shiro on his hands and knees.

“Hey thanks for communicating with me and stuff. It’s nice to be treated like a person and not some sex machine, you know?”

“I mean, you are a person.” Keith laughed. “How am I supposed to treat you?”

“Well most guys won’t even talk to me when we’re done. Kind of makes you feel like a piece of meat.” Shiro stepped closer and ducked his head under the water to rinse out all the sweat and shampoo. “It’s probably dark out, do you live close?”

“Uh…” Keith bit his lip. “Just two miles.”

“You’re not walking, are you?”

He shrugged his shoulders and Shiro’s eyes widened.

“You are  _ not _  walking two miles by yourself.” Shiro said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where do you live?”

“That apartment complex on fifth and Jefferson,” Keith said as he shampooed his hair. It was in the rough part of town; he didn’t really want Shiro to have to walk around there either.

“I have a car. Can I take you home?”

“Seriously?”

“Of course.” Shiro frowned. “I mean today was kind of rough on you, we could grab coffee if you wanted to.”

Keith’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. Was a porn star asking him on a date?

“You don’t have to.” Shiro blushed. “I’ll still drive you home.”

“I could get coffee.” Keith blushed, too. “But uh… I don’t really have any money on me or anything, we could just-”

“I’m paying.” Shiro laughed, stepping away from the water and picking his towel back up. “You ready to get dressed?”

“Sure.” Keith actually smiled a little. Shiro was too much of a sweetheart to say no to and it was making him  _ way _  too smitten.

“Cool, our clothes are on the vanity.”

They left the shower and dried off, Keith tugging his clothes on quickly and letting Shiro lead him out of the warehouse. He felt like he should say goodbye to Allura, maybe thank her, but he was too relieved when they walked out to think about going back in.

Shiro had changed into a pair of short denim shorts and a pink tank top with sunglasses on his head. If he hadn’t looked the porn star part before, he certainly did now as he lead Keith around to the parking lot and unlocked a white Volkswagen Beetle.

“This is… a really gay car.” Keith said as he walked to the passenger side.

“It’s why I love it.” Shiro grinned, sliding into the driver’s seat as Keith got in next to him. “It matches my hair.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow and looked at his hair again, still damp from the shower. “So, do you dye that?”

“Yeah, well… Most of it?” Shiro reached up and twirled the little poof at his forehead around his finger. “This little part turned white naturally after combat, so that was stress-related, but I dye the rest to match.”

“Combat?”

“Iraq.” Shiro said as he pulled out of the parking space and turned his lights on. “I mean, I’m sure you were curious about the arm, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s heart sank. Shiro had been to war? He seemed so soft and sweet - even if he was made of muscle and had pounded his daylights out a half hour ago. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare or anything, I just-”

“It’s fine, everyone wonders,” Shiro said as he pulled onto the road. Even in the dark, his hair was shining. “There was an IED on our vehicle. Me and a couple others.”

“Shiro, I’m so-”

“Don’t be sorry.” He laughed. “Look, it malfunctioned and we all actually survived. I mean, yeah I got the worst of it, but the army paid for my prosthetic and honestly? I’m fine. It took a while to get used to - the new arm and the scars and stuff - but no one died and I’m pretty happy where I’m at.”

“I think the arm’s kind of cool.”

“Me too.” Shiro beamed. “I felt like a freak the first year, but now it’s awesome. You know I can make the fingers vibrate?”

Keith’s face turned red.

“I know, it doesn’t really help the whole ‘tired of being cast as a a top’ thing,” Shiro said as he reached to turn up his stereo. “Want to listen to Rihanna?”

Keith raised his eyebrows as they turned the corner towards his neighborhood. “You listen to Rihanna?”

“You don’t?”

“Not really?”

“Hm.” Shiro glanced over at him. “I mean, no offense, but you look like you could use some Beyonce and Britney in your life.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You look like you had a My Chemical Romance phase.”

Keith’s face turned red again. He may have… been a little edgy in high school. “Fine.”

They got in a good five minutes of Ariana Grande before they pulled up to the little coffee shop around the corner from Keith’s apartment. He’d never actually been inside before. It seemed like an expensive hub for hipsters and an early sign of gentrification that could hike up his rent, but if Shiro knew it and liked it, he trusted it.

“Let’s get some food in you.” Shiro smiled when he parked on the street and hit pause on the beginning of Rihanna’s ‘Shut Up and Drive.’ “We’re listening to this the second we get back in.”

“Okay.” Keith laughed as he got out of the car, waiting for Shiro to feed the meter before they walked inside together.

_ Am I actually on a fucking date? _  Keith thought when they approached the counter together.

“I’ll have a vanilla bean frappe with whipped cream.” Shiro ordered, his smile as sugary as his order. “Keith, what do you want?”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Keith.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’m getting you something. Do you have any preferences or flavors that you like?”

Keith raised his eyebrows. That sounded  _ way  _ too much like asking about his kinks earlier. “I can just have regular coffee, or whatever.”

Shiro shrugged and turned back to the barista. “Just give him a mocha latte and…” He looked to glanced Keith over again before returning to the order. “Get him a bagel too.”

“You look too skinny.” Shiro said when Keith frowned at the food order. “You were a really great sport on set, at least let me buy you carbs.”

“So do you actually make enough money in porn to support yourself?” Keith asked when they sat down with their coffee and food. “I hope that’s not rude, I’m just… wondering.”

“Thinking about doing it again?”

“I don’t know.” Keith sighed. “It was embarrassing, but maybe in a pinch.”

“Hm.” Shiro took a sip of his frappe. “You know, I actually make half my money just on cam shows.”

“Cam shows?”

“Yeah, like chat rooms and stuff. I put a show on a few times a week and that pays half my bills. All you really need is a webcam.”

“Wow.” Keith blinked. Shit, that sounded like something he could’ve been doing all along. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“Sex work comes in all kinds of forms, Keith.” Shiro shrugged. “There’s no shame in it. Maybe today was a little much for you, but I could talk to Allura. She has some solo scenes coming up she has to cast and she might take you.”

“Does she cast everything?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Just the projects she and Lance make together. Those are their own thing. Stuff like today comes down to the production company and I get jobs from my agent.”

“Porn stars have agents?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughed. “At least the good ones do.” He wiggled his eyebrows a little bit at that. “But seriously. If you’re that tight on money and you’ve got nothing else to do, you were really good at this. You were nervous, but you were genuine. That’s a serious rare find in the industry.”

“Yeah?” Keith blushed a little. He wouldn’t mind doing it again if it was with Shiro, but with anyone else, he felt way too scared.

“Just think about it. You shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to, but don’t starve.”

“I guess.” Keith grimaced and took another bite of the bagel. It was good and it made him feel even worse for not being able to pay. “Do you think I’d always be cast a bottom?”

“Hm.” Shiro cocked his head to the side as he looked him over. “I don’t think so. Probably most of the time, but if you got someone  _ really _  twinky as a co-star, you might top. Depends.”

“I’ll think about it.” Keith leaned his head on his fist, trying to reign in how comfortable Shiro made him feel. He was pretty awkward, but Shiro had this way of making him feel like they’d known each other for a long time already. He was easy to talk to. He was still wondering how someone like him - a veteran and arguably the sweetest person on the planet - had ended up in porn. “Can I ask why you uh… started the job?”

“Sure.” Shiro shrugged, pulling out his straw, so he could lick a dab of whipped cream off the plastic. Keith had to cross his legs under the table. “I felt really horrible about myself after the accident. I mean, I lost my arm and I’m covered in all these scars. I started doing cam shows and the comments kind of made me feel better about the whole thing. People still thought I was attractive and I kept doing those until I got noticed, got cast in my first film.” He took another sip of coffee. “Then I just got an agent and kept doing the work. I like making people feel good, I just wish they’d let  _ me _  take it up the ass once in a while, I mean come on.” Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith’s face turned bright red. Thankfully, the coffee shop was busy enough for Shiro’s words to be covered up by other conversations.

“I just kind of felt uglier after the whole thing.” Keith blushed for what felt like the thousandth time in hours. He was gonna break a fever from all the embarrassment if he didn’t get home soon.

“Really? I thought you looked amazing out there.” Shiro said as if he knew those words would make Keith’s heart beat out of his chest. “You have this awesome smooth skin which looks great on camera and Keith, that hair.” He raised his eyebrows. “Hey, if they’re gonna make me top, I’m glad they found me a cute co-star.” He gave a little wink before slurping up the rest of his coffee. “I’ve gotta do a cam show in about half an hour, mind if I drop you home?”

“Of course not.” Keith croaked, eyes wide from the shock of being flirted with (again) by a  _ porn star _ . “We can get going.”

His heart raced for the few minutes left in their ride to his place, watching Shiro sing along unabashedly to Rihanna until they arrived at his apartment complex. He had to admit - he’d never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life and it was someone who had already fucked him. For money. Shit, he was kidding himself thinking any of this was real.

“This is my place, I’ll just-”

“Wait, wait.” Shiro said as Keith unbuckled his seat belt. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket to pull out a card and reached over to press it into Keith’s palm. “Call me if you’re looking for work, okay? Or if you need help, advice on getting work, whatever.”

“Thanks.” Keith blinked, his skin tingly where their hands had briefly touched - pretty stupid considering Shiro had just been balls deep in him an hour ago. “I will.”

“I’ll see you around.”

Keith sure hoped he would. “Thanks for everything. I’ll um… I’ll let you know.” Keith said before climbing out of the car, his heart sinking as he heard the Rihanna fade when Shiro drove off. Fuck, it would be just his luck to finally meet a nice guy and it was someone who was most likely being nice out of pity. He was the new guy after all. It was Shiro’s job to create chemistry and it was just courtesy to be nice to him.

He had to admit he was curious as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment. Shiro seemed like he was kind of a big deal, at least as big as you could get in porn nowadays. His stuff had to be… good? Right?

His face was still warm when he shut the door to the studio apartment. There wasn’t any harm if his curiosity got the best of him. Shiro seemed pretty proud of his job. If they met again, he wouldn’t be ashamed if Keith had seen it. There was no shame in it right? He jacked off all the time. So what if he happened to kind of sort of know this particular porn star?

He sat down on the mattress and wrinkled his nose at how dirty the floor was. Practically his only real possession was the cheap laptop lying on the bed. Maybe he’d use some of the porn money to get a bedframe.  

Keith typed the name ‘Shiro’ into PornHub’s search box. When the results came up, he felt his face turn redder than it had all day.

_ ‘Tiny Twink Takes Thick Cock,’ ‘Gym Room Threeway,’ ‘Hunky Couple Fucks Outdoors,’ ‘Hunk Caught Jacking Off and FUCKS.’ _

Keith had to blink his eyes at some of the titles. Shiro wasn’t kidding. Despite the fact that he seemed like a really sweet and sensitive kind of guy, he was playing all these rough topping roles. Half the videos described him as a ‘hunk’ which sure, Shiro was, but in porn, the word just had a dominant context to it. Still, scrolling through the results, he felt his pants grow tight.

_ How does anyone pick which one of these to watch? _  In the thumbnail for each of them, Shiro looked perfectly toned, waxed, and gorgeous.

Keith was ready to shut his eyes and pick at random when a notification window popped into the bottom corner of his screen.

_ Shiro Starlight is currently LIVE! Click to join his exclusive chat room! _


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith watches a sex show and maybe lands a date with the world's top porn star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this aaa!! Another shoutout to nautilicious for beta reading a lot of this chapter too!

Keith was ready to shut his eyes and pick at random when a notification window popped into the bottom corner of his screen. 

_ Shiro Starlight is currently LIVE! Click to join his exclusive chat room. _

Holy shit. Shiro hadn’t been lying about having a show to put on. 

He hovered his mouse over the window and worried his lip between his teeth. It felt like a violation. His heart told him that this was a nice guy — a guy he should try to  _ talk  _ to, maybe send a flirty text to, not jack off to in secret, but… it wasn’t like Shiro would know he had watched. If Keith was lucky enough to get to talk to him again, it wasn’t like he’d mention it. 

He joined the chat room and tried not to let his eyes bug out of his head. Shiro was in  _ lingerie _ . It seemed he had a bit more creative freedom when it came to his own cam shows. He sat on a queen sized bed with a dark red comforter, providing the perfect contrast to the white lace panties that tied at his hips. His bulge was obvious through the thin material, but they weren’t see-through. It teased just the perfect amount and Keith’s head was spinning at the prospect of him taking those off. 

“Aw, if just a few more of you nice guys could join, I’d be happy to get started.” Shiro grinned at the camera. “Don’t forget. The faster you tip, the faster you get what you want.” He said with a playful wink before letting his hands stroke down his thighs. 

Keith was going to have a fucking aneurysm.  _ This _ was not the Shiro he’d met on set. It was the real Shiro. The way he found himself sexy made Keith want to rip those panties off and fuck him into oblivion, even if Keith was half Shiro’s size. He couldn’t help it as he chewed the inside of his cheek and reached down to palm himself through his jeans. 

_ Shiro Starlight _ , he thought to himself, eyeing the name on the banner above the cam show. So that was his porn name. It suited him.

Keith watched as the number in the chatroom rose to five hundred viewers and Shiro’s hand started to wander a little closer to his bulge. 

“You know, I think we might have just enough to get started.” Shiro said, his cheeks flushed as he dragged his fingertips over himself through the white lace. “Mm, I think if we can get up to two hundred, I might take these off. Do you think you can do that for me?” he asked the camera, still just barely touching himself. 

Two hundred what? Dollars? Keith glanced to the chat room side bar and raised his eyebrows. Huh. It was a token system. How much was a token? Not like he could pay, but out of curiosity… He clicked on the add token button and cringed at the packages. It seemed one was worth about $1.50. You could buy fifty for seventy-five dollars or go as high as five hundred for $750. Would Shiro really hit two hundred that fast?

“Aw you guys are so generous today.” Shiro grinned and low and behold, he’d actually hit three hundred. “So impatient, though. I might just have to make you wait.” He winked again as he began to untie the ribbon on his hips, tugging at it ever so slowly until it came undone. 

Keith’s mouth watered as he watched the fabric fall. He’d  _ just _ seen Shiro naked, but his heart was racing like he might pass out if he didn’t see it again. The token number went up to 350 and Shiro sighed as he removed the panties entirely, revealing the same flushed cock that had fucked Keith senseless less than two hours ago. He swore his heart was gonna burst just from the cute blissed out face Shiro made when he stroked himself. He looked so much more genuine like this, making breathy high-pitched moans and blushing. It suited him better than the domineering top act and it made Keith crave knowing more about him. 

Keith tugged his shirt off as he watched the show and toyed a little at his nipples, a secret indulgence he’d never really divulged to past boyfriends. Fuck, he wanted to feel Shiro’s mouth on him again - even if he’d hated the camera watching them. 

“You know I did put together a special surprise for you guys today.” Shiro smiled, cheeks still pink as he stopped to thumb the head of his erection. “You just might see it when we get to five hundred.”

Keith watched the token number climb and stripped himself of his jeans, setting the laptop aside and wiggling out of them as he kicked off his shoes and abandoned the denim along with his underwear. He sighed when he started to touch himself, moving his hand at the same pace as Shiro’s. Fuck, if he decided to keep up this porn thing, he was gonna develop some kind of crazy sex drive. Maybe it was just the effect Shiro had on him.  

“Alright, I think you guys earned it.” Shiro grinned as he turned around and got on all fours to reveal a jeweled plug already inside him. “Mm, I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Shiro sighed as he reached back and worked the plug in and out, shallow little thrusts that made Keith break a sweat as he stroked himself, still keeping the same rhythm. “Oh fuck, that’s good.” Shiro sighed. 

Keith let his eyes fix on Shiro’s ass and bit his lip. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be inside of that. It had to be a whole new level of sex and even picturing taking Shiro that way made him moan, knocking his head back against the wall, but keeping his eyes open. He’d never wished before that he owned a fleshlight because  _ fuck _ , he wanted something more. His hips bucked against his fist at the mere thought of being inside of Shiro right then.

“Fuck.” Shiro breathed. “Do you guys want to see something bigger?””

Keith shivered, watching as Shiro moved the plug back in and reached out of frame, coming back with a bright purple dildo that made Keith’s eyes bulge. It was shaped eerily similar to Shiro’s actual cock - sparing the color - and that meant it was  _ big _ . 

“I’m gonna have to warm up to this.” Shiro grinned as he slicked up his fingers, reaching behind to remove the plug and stretch himself further. 

Keith sped up his fist and sighed as he watched. It had to be the most turned on he’d been in ages, but he  _ really _ needed something more than just his hand. He might be pining to top Shiro until he screamed his name, but thank God he was vers.

He got up from the mattress and ran for the bathroom, kneeling down to open up the cabinet beneath his sink and grab the shoe box where he kept the one and only toy he’d ever dropped cash on. It was a pretty basic, life-like penis, but he’d gotten it because of the suction cup. For someone without a bedframe, it was convenient as fuck.

Keith took the lube along with it and rushed back to the mattress, sitting back down in front of the laptop and lubing up his fingers as Shiro stretched himself on camera. 

“Hh, I think I need more.” Shiro said in such a breathy voice that Keith went ahead and thrust his hand between his legs, easing the first finger inside of himself. Yikes. He was sore, but Shiro had taken enough time preparing him earlier that the pain was tolerable. “Do you guys want to see me take this?” he asked the camera, eyes drifting down to the dildo in front of him. 

Keith could have sworn he was having a stroke as Shiro took the toy and lined it up. He pushed his second finger inside, twisting them around for just a second before using his third, opening himself up again just as Shiro sank down on the toy. His muscles still had some plasticity to them after what they’d done earlier and it made it easier to stretch back to where he wanted himself.

“Ohh.” Shiro groaned, head tipping back. “Fuck yes.”

Keith’s eyes went wide with arousal at the sight, watching as a bead of pre-cum pearled at Shiro’s tip and dripped down his cock. He wanted to lick it off. He wanted to pin Shiro down and either fuck him into the mattress or ride the soul out of him and he didn’t even know which one he wanted more, but regardless, he stuck his own toy to the wall behind him and shoved his pillows to the floor. It only took a moment to slick up the silicone and then he was on all fours, pressing back against it as he tried to memorize every detail of Shiro fucking himself. 

“Holy fuck.” He huffed when he started to work himself back and forth, angling the toy just right, so it would stroke against his prostate as his eyes fixed on Shiro. 

Shiro moaned on screen and Keith echoed the sound, watching as Shiro touched himself and trying to remember exactly how it had felt when they’d fucked earlier. Fucking hell, he was going to have to take another job. Maybe he’d have to do a solo scene or two to work his way back to it, but he needed to sleep with Shiro again even if it hadn’t meant anything before.

Keith rolled his hips back against the toy and sighed, his face warm as he shifted his weight to one hand and used his free one to stroke himself again. It fucked up his angle, but the pleasure made up for it. He was close. Shiro seemed like he was too. 

“You guys are too nice tonight.” Shiro nearly whimpered. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

Keith watched him work the toy in and out of himself and groaned as he pushed himself back. The walls were paper thin, but he could give a fuck about his neighbors hearing him masturbate for once. He couldn’t pinpoint  _ why _ Shiro had this effect on him, maybe just because they’d had sex -  _ good sex _ . Whatever it was, it felt too good to stop and dismiss.

He felt his orgasm swell, watching Shiro’s cock weep and he let go of himself for a moment to grab the hand towel he kept by the bed. When anxiety kept him up, an orgasm could get him back to sleep even if it was a bit of a gross habit to leave a cum rag by his bed until morning. He put it underneath himself to protect the bed and started to touch himself again, watching as Shiro neared his finish too. 

“Oh God… Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Shiro whined, pressing himself down on his own toy and shivering. “I’m gonna cum.”

_ Please _ . Keith nearly drew blood as he bit on his lip and sped up his hand and hips, working himself back against the toy on the wall. He didn’t want to finish until he saw Shiro do it first. 

“A-Ahh!” Shiro’s face flushed as he sat himself down on the dildo and came with desperation, stroking himself frantically as he spilled over his fist and onto his abs. The sound of his moan by itself was enough to make Keith finish onto the towel with a groan.

“Holy fuck.” He panted, stroking himself almost fast enough to hurt until he’d emptied all he had, shivering as pleasure rippled through his thighs, down his legs to curl his toes. Keith loved the full body experience of a prostate orgasm. 

“I’ll see you guys at the same time tomorrow.” Shiro grinned at the camera, Keith shuddering when he licked a dribble of his own cum from his hand. Holy  _ shit _ . “Can’t wait.” He gave a wink at the camera before reaching forward to what Keith assumed was a laptop and turning off the stream.

Okay so he was definitely infatuated with a porn star, Keith thought as he stared red faced at his reflection in the blank screen. The same guy who had fucked him senseless doubled as a power bottom? It was his versatile fantasy. 

Keith closed all the windows and shut the lid of his laptop before standing up and stretching. He needed a shower. He grabbed the towel from the bed and wiped his hand off, grimacing a little at the clean up before dropping the rag. He reached for his phone, so he could play music while he showered, but closed his playlist when he felt it buzz in his hand. 

_ 1 unopened message - Shiro _

What the fuck? Keith swiped the screen and felt his face pale at the message. 

_ Did you like the show? _

How to hell would Shiro know he was watching? He gulped as he went to lock himself in the bathroom and turned the shower on, texting back a few question marks. 

_ I’m pretty sure you’re the only person whose username would be ‘KeithIGuess’ _

Holy fuck he was stupid. That had to be such a violation right? He’d tried justifying it before, but he’d practically pried into Shiro’s life and he’d  _ watched _ him put on a sex show. Sure, for a short hour they were co-stars, but Shiro could still easily be weirded out by Keith watching his sex cams. What if he decided to take more work with him? Shiro would think he was a creepy stalker.

_ I’m sorry _

_ Why? _

_ I didn’t mean to be creepy I was just curious about what you do and how much you make. _ Keith’s hand trembled as he texted the words, his heart beating in his throat. He was an utter and complete moron. Leave it to Keith Kogane to totally and completely fuck something up before it even starts.

_ I liked that you watched _

Okay now he was having two kinds of heart attacks. 

_ Do you want to get coffee again? _

Keith’s face turned red all the way to the tips of his ears, reading the text over and over. He’d watched Shiro’s sex show and now he was getting a second date? Or was it a first? A twenty-minute stop at a coffee shop after shooting porn probably didn’t count as a first one. 

_ I’d like that _

Keith smiled at the text when he sent it. It’d be so nice to just have a friend, nevermind a date with someone. Shiro was probably just being nice, but it was a huge relief that he didn’t think Keith was some kind of creep. He knew he seemed desperate though. He’d have to scale it back on this date, play things a little cooler. 

_ Same place tomorrow? Seven? _

Keith’s heart thumped at the buzz of his phone and he quickly sent a simple ‘ _ sure _ ’ back to him. 

When he got in the shower, he took the time to shave like Shiro did. He even used some of that Lush shit to make sure his skin was smooth and washed his hair extra hard, so it wouldn’t be greasy for the date. He scrubbed the fuck out of his back with the cheap brush he’d bought at the corner store, hoping to exfoliate some of the acne and he spent five minutes just washing his face when he got out of the shower. Shiro’s skin was completely zit-free and there was no way he’d want to  _ date _ someone who liked a high schooler, covered in stupid zits and whiteheads. He still didn’t feel anywhere nearly as attractive as Shiro, but he was feeling a little more desirable than usual. Someone might actually want him after all.

He wrapped a towel around his waist when he finished brushing his teeth and headed out to do a little clean up, grabbing the toy, so he could wash it off properly in the sink and put it back in the cabinet. 

Keith slipped into some clean underwear and turned the lights out to go to bed, curling up on the bare mattress with his phone plugged into the wall next to him, still grinning like an idiot at the last text from Shiro. A purple heart emoji. He didn’t know what the purple meant, but hey. A heart was a heart. 

**

In the morning, Keith checked his bank account for the new check and breathed a sigh of relief. He paid his rent for the month and walked half a mile to the grocery store for some basics to get through the week. More ramen, some dollar microwave mac and cheese. Why did healthy shit have to be so expensive? He kept the groceries light to make sure he could pay for coffee later without feeling too bad about it. He needed to buy Shiro’s this time, or he’d think he was some freeloader. 

Killing the day was nearly impossible, waiting for seven o’clock to arrive. He shaved his face, did some push ups just to feel a little more fit and cleaned the studio apartment as best he could just to keep his hands busy. 

When it was finally close enough to the date that he could get ready, he put on the tightest pair of jeans he owned with a clean black t-shirt that clung to his skin a bit. Shit, did black make him look too pale? When he looked pale, his felt like every blemish was easier to see, so he swapped the t-shirt for a red one before he locked up and headed out to meet Shiro. 

He felt like an idiot, smiling the whole way there. Shiro had  _ wanted _ to see him. He asked  _ him _ out and holy fuck, he still had plenty of doubts about how real all of this was, but his heart hadn’t pounded like this since grade school. All he could think about was how it had felt to kiss him on set and maybe he’d be lucky enough to see how it felt to kiss him in private.

When he got to the coffee shop, he ordered another mocha latte for himself and a vanilla frappe with whipped cream for Shiro. It felt good to pay him back for something. He’d never get a chance with someone like this again, so he had to do everything he could to make things go right. Plus, Shiro seemed like he liked being taken care of and didn’t really get treated to often. He deserved it.

“Waiting for someone else?” The barista asked when she handed him both drinks. 

“Uh, yeah.” Keith laughed blushing a little as he took them from her hands. 

“Well good luck with it.”

“Thanks.” He said, unable to help the smile again as he walked away to sit at the same table they shared yesterday. His heart was still palpitating. Shiro fucking Starlight, the hottest person he’d ever laid eyes on was coming to meet him on a  _ date _ . He wondered what his actual full name was and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Keith watched the door with eager eyes and drummed his fingers on the table, not sipping his coffee, so he wouldn’t finish earlier than Shiro when he came (no pun intended). 

A few minutes went by and he tapped away on his phone, trying to distract himself from the time. He’d been a little early of course and he couldn’t expect Shiro to be  _ right _ on time, so he played Candy Crush instead and tried not to glance at the doors every two seconds. 

At the fifteen minute mark, his heart sank, looking again at the doors in the hopes Shiro would walk through them. Where was he? Sure, Keith didn’t think he was worth someone like Shiro’s time all that much, but Shiro wouldn’t just fuck with him right? He seemed too nice to do that - even to someone like Keith. 

He checked his texts, making sure he hadn’t missed a message, but nothing was there. A text from his landlord about some maintenance shit and just the texts they’d shared last night, the purple heart emoji burning a hole in his chest as he stared at it. 

At the half hour mark, Keith watched the whip cream dissipate in Shiro’s drink and gave into taking a sip of his cold latte, blinking his eyes just to drive the water back as he stared down at his phone screen. He was a fucking idiot. Shiro was probably creeped the fuck out that he’d watched his cam show and now he was standing him up, so Keith would get the message. He was an awkward, desperate low life and he was a moron for thinking Shiro would give him the time of day, much less go on a date with him. 

His stomach hurt when he finally scraped his chair back to leave. Whatever. He should’ve seen it coming and that was his own fault, he thought as he sniffled a bit and walked towards the doors.  _ What the fuck were you thinking? _

Keith stepped back onto the sidewalk, eager to get out of sight and cry in privacy when he ran smack into Shiro, dressed in a pink tank top and daisy dukes, sunglasses on top of his head like he was heading for the beach - or a gay bar next to one. 

“Thank God you’re still here!” Shiro exclaimed, pulling him right into a hug and squeezing the life out of him. “Keith, oh my God I’m so  _ so  _ sorry. Don’t hate me okay? I have an explanation, I swear.” 

“Huh?” Keith blinked when Shiro loosened his grip. “Wha… What the fuck’s happening?”

“I didn’t mean to be so late.” Shiro winced, his face flushed as he stuffed his hands into the tiny pockets of his shorts. “Something came up. I-I was up for this shoot today and they chose someone else, but then that guy turned out to have chlamydia or something? And so my agent called me and it was this whole thing and I have to get to a set right now, but I really, really, really don’t want to cancel our date.” He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the sidewalk in shame - like a child admitting something to a teacher. “Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not.” Keith breathed a sigh of relief. “Holy shit, I thought you totally stood me up. I was sitting there with these two cups of coffee like-”

“Oh my God  _ no _ , you did not spend money on me.” Shiro gaped. “I’m a horrible person. Seriously. Listen.” He whipped his phone out and started to type. 

“Shiro, it’s fine.”

“Uh uh.” Shiro shook his head. “This your Venmo?” He held up his phone to display Keith’s profile.

“Um.” Keith swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Alright here.” Shiro said, tapping his phone a few times and Keith felt his buzz. 

“Shiro, you really don’t have to-” He pulled his phone out and felt his heart leap to his throat. “ _ WHAT THE FUCK DON’T SEND ME FIFTY DOLLARS _ !” He scrambled to tap and try to send the money back. “Shiro I spent like  _ ten _ maximum!”

“It’s the sorry for being a dick who kept you waiting fee.” Shiro said, sending the money right back to him when Keith rejected the transaction before putting his phone away. “Will you come with me to this shoot? I promise it’ll be short and I’ll introduce you to the director there, help you get some contacts if you decide you want more work and then I’ll take you out to dinner I swear.”

Keith’s heart leapt to his throat and he wasn’t sure if it was at the prospect of dinner with Shiro, or getting to see him naked again. “Y-Yeah, I mean what else I have to do?”

“Thank fuck, I’m so sorry about this.” Shiro breathed, cocking his head towards his car parked on the side of the road. “Hop in. The new Ariana Grande dropped and it’s a fifteen minute drive, so that’s three songs for you to learn.”

“Okay.” Keith snorted out a laugh as he followed Shiro to the car. It was unbearably dorky, but he was over the moon that Shiro actually cared after thinking he’d been left in the dust. 

They got in the car together and Shiro played music loud enough to shake the car, singing along the whole way. Keith just sat back and watched, eyeing how pink his lips were and the how funny his facial expressions could be when he got really into a song. He couldn’t sing to save his life and it made it even more adorable that he had the confidence to belt off key. Jesus, how was he a dominant typecast? Shiro seemed to be sweetest guy on the planet. 

Keith was humming along - to the best of his ability - by the time they arrived at the studio. It wasn’t the same place they’d shot at the day before, but it was similar — a smaller warehouse, but it was just as busy when they walked in.

He stayed awkwardly by the snack table while Shiro was whisked off to make up, watching as they slapped a bit of blush on him and combed through his hair before calling him good to go. It made him cringe a bit at how long it had taken Pidge to make him look decent yesterday. Shiro barely needed anything at all. 

The set in this place was just a basic bedroom. He’d always thought they just filmed this stuff at peoples houses, but the actual isolated sets seemed to be a common occurrence. Maybe it was just because he always watched the free stuff.

Shiro came running up to him the moment he was out of the vanity seat, now clad in just a black silk robe. “Hey, come meet the director with me.”

“Are you sure?” Keith winced. “I feel kind of out of place here.”

“You shouldn’t.” Shiro shrugged. “You fit right in if you ask me, but you don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to.” He reached forward and hooked his finger through Keith’s belt loop, sending a wave of shivers right up his spine. “Trust me, these jeans are making you look right at home.”

Keith felt his face turn bright red and Shiro laughed. 

“You’re adorable.” Shiro grinned, that same sunshiney look that made Keith feel safe no matter how awkward the setting was. “Come with me real quick.”

“Alright.” Keith relented and followed Shiro with his hands in his pockets. 

The director for this one looked the type a bit more than Allura had - a heavy set guy in a baseball cap and cargo shorts, but he turned around to greet them with a grin almost as friendly as Shiro’s. “Hey, Shiro!” He beamed. “Who’s the friend?”

“This is my co-star from yesterday. We’re sort of on a date?” Shiro laughed. “Or I guess we will be after this.”

“Another one, huh?” The director teased, raising one eyebrow at him, but Shiro waved him off. 

“Leave me alone, Hunk. He’s adorable.” Shiro gave Keith’s hip a nudge, but his chest was heavy again. What did ‘another one’ mean? “Keith, this is Hunk. We work together a lot.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith.” Hunk winked. “Don’t go falling for this guy too fast. He gets around.”

“ _ Huuunk _ .” Shiro whined, the pout coming out in his voice as he crossed his arms. Keith would have swooned at how cute he looked if it didn’t feel like his heart weighed a thousand pounds all of a sudden. Was he another notch on Shiro’s belt? One of a thousand co-stars Shiro had taken out on a date?

“I’m kidding, kidding.” Hunk said, holding his hands up in defense. “Your co-star for today should be here in a second, Shiro. Got held up by traffic.” 

“Just call me when you’re ready.” He shrugged. “Keith, you want to go outside a second?”

“You sure?” Keith asked, glancing over his robe.

“Yeah it’s cool.” Shiro said, waving to Hunk as he lead them back towards the vanity and toed on some flip flops. 

Keith followed him outside and tried to take some subtle deep breaths to soothe his anxiety. He shouldn’t get too freaked out, right? He didn’t know what Hunk was referring to. He didn’t know Shiro’s dating history. 

“Sorry for him, we kind of give each other shit.” Shiro said as they stepped out into the alley way, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his robe pocket. 

Keith’s eyebrows raised as he took a step back. “You smoke?”

“Huh?” Shiro looked up. “Oh. Um, yeah it’s kind of an old army habit. Sorry, I know it’s gross.” He said, stuffing the pack into his pocket again. “I don’t have to do it around you if you don’t like it.”

“No I-I don’t judge it’s just uh… smoke’s bad for my skin and stuff.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Shiro said, his eyes looking over Keith’s face. “You seem like you’re really hard on yourself about your skin.”

“It’s no big deal.” Keith shrugged. “I’ve  always just kind of been the pizza face kid.”

“I barely even see anything.” Shiro said, frowning as he reached forward and cupped Keith’s cheek. “Keith, your skin is soft as fuck. Don’t beat yourself up over a few zits.”

His heart thumped, but he shrugged out of Shiro’s touch and tried to quell it. For all he knew now and as much as he was trying to think otherwise, he might just be another name on Shiro’s long list of seduced co-stars. This still didn’t mean anything.

“Hey, I want you to know something.” Shiro said, keeping his hands to himself and leaning back against the wall of the warehouse. “I thought the scar on my nose was more the end of the world than losing my arm was. Like I thought it was  _ hideous _ . I used tattoo cover up on it every day just to try and get by, but now it’s what I’m famous for. It makes me unique even though technically it’s this huge ugly scar.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled. “This is why I stuck with this job. I mean, I think I’m good at it but all of your imperfections? Someone out there thinks they’re sexy.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek, sending his heart soaring to near cardiac arrest. “I like your skin. Let’s head back in, yeah?”

Keith’s skin tingled from the kiss and he managed a dumb nod in reply before following him back inside. He decided to ignore the comment about Shiro getting around for the time being. He didn’t  _ feel _ like Shiro was using him or anything, so he shouldn’t psych himself out.

Shiro’s co-star had arrived and Keith’s heart twinged at the sight of him. He was definitely more attractive than he was, tall, thin, but with eight-pack abs, flawless tan skin and bright white teeth as he stood on the bedroom set in black boxer-briefs.

“Do you know him?” Keith asked and Shiro shook his head. 

“His name is James, that’s about all I know. It’ll be pretty short and straight forward. He’s pretty experienced from what I heard.”

Oh. Unlike Keith. 

Keith watched from the sidelines when Shiro stepped onto the set, blushing as he watched him undress again and kiss the other actor’s neck the same way he’d done to him yesterday. There was no reason to feel jealous. Keith had gotten the same treatment the day before and of course, Shiro was going to act the same way with someone else. This was his job, but it still made his stomach twist watching Shiro fuck this guy doggy style. He wanted to be up there with the  _ real _ Shiro, kissing all of his scars and fucking him like Shiro said he wanted to be, but the fantasy made him feel like a total creep. He needed to stop kidding himself. 

The way Shiro’s co-star moaned at his touch made him cringe until he just started to stare at his feet, waiting for it to be over. 

“That’s a wrap!” Hunk called and Keith watched as Shiro cleaned himself up with a towel an assistant brought him before sliding back into that black robe. 

“Alright.” Shiro breathed when he padded back up to Keith. “You mind popping by my place so I can change? And I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“Sure.” Keith blushed. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” He forced a smile. It did ease his jealousy a bit to know he was the one getting taken out on a date - no matter how much attention Shiro had paid his co-star for the scene. 

“Great, let me put my clothes back on and we’ll head out.” Shiro flashed that smile again and Keith hoped to god it wasn’t a smile that every single friendly co-star got to see. 

Keith waited for Shiro to change back into his shorts and tank top before they walked out and hopped into his car. He was happy to be going out and have some alone time, even happier that he was going to get to see what Shiro’s apartment looked like, but no matter how hard he tried, the director’s words were eating at him. Who did Shiro get around with? Was it getting around sexually? Or was he a serial dater? Sexually wouldn’t bother him, but if Shiro had a habit of dating everyone he had a good scene with, then Keith probably wouldn’t be around for too long. Someone better could come by any day.

Shiro sang along to Ariana Grande just like he had on the way to the shoot, but he stopped when ‘God Is a Woman’ ended and looked towards Keith. “Are you okay?” He frowned. “You look nervous.”

“I’m fine.” Keith shrugged. 

“Is it because of what Hunk said?”

Keith winced. “Shit, am I that obvious? I-I’m sorry, I just didn’t really know what he meant and-”

“You don’t have to explain. I know I um… I have a reputation.” Shiro’s shoulders slumped a bit as he continued to drive and turned the music down. “I’ve dated a few people I met in the business before, but I don’t want you to think I do this with everyone. Hunk just likes to tease. I really don’t want it to freak you out.”

“You can date whoever you want, I didn’t mean to judge or anything.” Keith sighed. “Shit, I’m being a fuck up. I-I just…” He started to stammer and slumped down in his seat. “You’re you and I’m me and we’re on a date and I feel like it’s too good to be true.”

“Why?” Shiro kept his eyes on the road, but his eyebrows stayed pushed together in that concerned frown. “Keith, did you see how that guy on set today just went through the motions? I mean that’s fine, but Keith, yesterday, you were special. You were fun to talk to and you didn’t treat me like some piece of meat that’s just there to fuck. You talked to me like a person and I liked that. I wanted to talk to you more.” He reached a hand over and put it on Keith’s thigh, looking at him again when they stopped at a light. “Keith, I was going to ask you out even if you hadn’t watched my cam show.”

“Oh my God, don’t remind me about the cam show.” Keith laughed, relishing in the tingles Shiro’s hand was sending through his skin. “Why the fuck did I put my name in my user?”

“I thought it was funny.” Shiro grinned and squeezed Keith’s thigh as he pulled up to a nice apartment complex, well out of the way from Keith’s shitty side of the neighborhood, but not too far from it distance wise.

“Don’t feel nervous, okay? I just like you.” Shiro shrugged when he parked the car in the garage of the complex. “Let me wash the sex off me and I’ll take you to this really cool place downtown. You’re not vegan or anything are you?”

“No.” Keith laughed. “I couldn’t afford that if I tried.”

“I was thinking about somewhere fancy, but there’s this barbecue place I love that I think you’ll like too and I never have anyone to go with me so.” Shiro shrugged and turned the car off before turning to flash that famous Shiro smile at him one more time. “Let’s head up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i have to say im having so much fun writing this, pls leave comments/kudos bc i have low self esteem lmaooo


	3. Starting Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment was nice to say the least. Just one bedroom, two bathrooms, but the kitchen had an island countertop and was full of expensive looking appliances - blenders, an espresso machine, one of those electric salad tossers he’d seen on the 3am infomercials. The living room they entered into had a white leather sofa and a flat screen TV. It seemed the Shiro Starlight enterprise was even more lucrative than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having so much fun with this fic honestly guys lmao

The apartment was nice to say the least. Just one bedroom, two bathrooms, but the kitchen had an island countertop and was full of expensive looking appliances - blenders, an espresso machine, one of those electric salad tossers he’d seen on the 3am infomercials. The living room they entered into had a white leather sofa and a flat screen TV. It seemed the Shiro Starlight enterprise was even more lucrative than he thought. 

“You can wait in my room and watch TV if you want.” Shiro said, leading him from the foyer to the bedroom. Keith had seen the bed with its lavish red spread on the cam show the night before, but the luxury of the room still took him back. The walls were pale pink, a whole desk dedicated to makeup with a full-sized vanity mirror - complete with its own lighting - and he could see both an adjoining bathroom and a walk in closet. Mounted on the wall in front of the bed was a TV identical to the one in the living room. 

“Here.” Shiro pressed a TV remote into his hand and kissed his cheek -  _ again _ . “I’ll just be a minute. Make yourself at home.”

“O-Okay.” He stammered as he took the remote. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Shiro smiled, his fingers still lingering on Keith’s hand before he pulled away and walked into the bathroom. 

Keith listened to Shiro sing in the shower and sat down on the side of the bed, his face warm. He was still filled with anxious butterflies, but he was a little more at ease. Shiro made him feel safe even if he was nervous as fuck and he felt a little better that Shiro had reassured him about the dating thing. He turned on the TV to whatever channel it went to first - the news it turned out - and just laid back on the bed, feet hanging off, listening to Shiro warble to Sia. 

He wondered if maybe he worked out enough, cleared his skin, if he could have that kind of confidence one day. That sing off key at the top of your lungs type of confidence that made Shiro so endearing.

The shower only ran for a few minutes before Shiro stepped out, clad in just a pink towel around his waist. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you kind of live like Jeffree Star?” Keith asked, smiling with a flushed face as Shiro walked to his closet. 

“I knew you had an emo streak.” Shiro teased, stepping into the walk in closet and walking back out, a pair of baby blue jeans, a lavender shirt, and a pink thong in his hand. 

“I’m just saying tha-” Keith stopped mid-sentence when Shiro dropped the towel and stepped into the thong. 

“Hm?” Shiro blinked as he pulled it up and let the waistband snap around his hips. “Shit, sorry. Are you not good with nudity off set and everything? I know it’s different, I can tone it down.”

“Not complaining.” Keith shook his head, still staring wide-eyed at the bulge trapped in Shiro’s Barbie colored underwear. “Just uh… surprised? Sorry.”

“You’re the cutest.” Shiro laughed as he wiggled into the jeans and came over to press his lips to Keith’s forehead. “Tell me if I’m being too lovey dovey. You’re seriously just too cute not to be kissing.” He pulled away to get his shirt on, leaving Keith just as dumbfounded as he’d been seeing Shiro naked thirty seconds ago.

“Still not complaining.” Keith blinked as he got up from the bed and Shiro toed his shoes on. He looked even cuter somehow with his hair wet - the water making it catch the light more. “So... barbecue?”

“Yup. Let’s get going.” Shiro beamed, tucking his wallet and keys into the pockets of his jeans before leading Keith out of the bedroom.

Keith followed him with his heart beating in his throat, skin still tingling where the chaste kiss had been pressed to his forehead. It felt like a dream - that Shiro was  _ this _ into him, enough to kiss him and take him out to dinner, let Keith inside his apartment and change in front of him. Granted, it did seem kind of silly for Shiro to not be comfortable naked after they’d filmed a porno together, but it made him feel special nonetheless. It made him think that maybe this was real after all. 

Back in Shiro’s car - Keith had mentally dubbed it the ‘twinkmobile’ - he sang along with him the whole way to the restaurant. Shiro had shuffled a mix of pop songs that he was familiar enough with from the radio to know at least half the words. They belted out the chorus to Toxic and bounced in their seats to Hey Ya. Sure, it wasn’t really Keith’s kind of music, but Shiro was too adorable for his enthusiasm not to be infectious. 

The restaurant was a dimly lit hole in the wall, country music playing over the speakers when they walked inside and a waitress lead them to a booth in the back, greeting Shiro with a wink before setting two menus on the table and leaving them to decide their orders.

“I take everyone I know here.” Shiro said as his eyes perused the menu. “Get whatever you want, it’s my treat.”

“Shiro you don’t have to-“

“Of course I do. I asked you out, didn’t I?” 

Keith shivered.  _ Yeah he did _ . “I can still pay for myself at least.”

“Try all you will, but I’ve got quick fingers, Keith.” Shiro held up the metal hand and vibrated the fingers for emphasis, earning a snort from Keith. He’d never met someone so shameless and so cute at the same time. “Your laugh’s adorable.”

“Are you this flirty with everyone you take out for barbecue?”

“Just the ones I really like.”

Keith felt himself blush and gave in to Shiro ordering whatever he wanted for him, ordering a beer along with the food to ease his nerves just a little more. As safe as Shiro could make him feel, a date was still a date and he got sweaty when he was nervous.

“So.” Shiro said, stirring his straw in a pink lemonade - because of course that was his drink order. “Have you been thinking about taking more work?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith shifted in his seat a bit. “The money was good and I could really use it, but I’m kind of freaked out about doing it with someone else? I mean the only reason I ended up having a good experience at all was because I had you there. I don’t know if I can do cam shows, or at least not yet. I kind of need direction with this stuff.”

“Do you want to do another project with me?”

Keith felt his face burn bright red. “I-I don’t want you to think I’m just trying to sleep with you again, I just-“

“Keith.” Shiro smiled, letting go of the straw and leaning his head on his hand. “If you want to sleep with me off the set, you just have to ask. If you need more work and you’re freaked out, Allura and Lance have been looking for a partner for me in one of their side project scenes. You’d be on top, you want it?”

Keith was positive he was going to burn through the booth seat any minute and sink straight through the Earth’s core. He could have sex with Shiro after  _ one _ date? He couldn’t say it didn’t make sense - they’d already slept together, but it still sent him dangerously close to cardiac arrest. “Are you sure it’s not weird? If we like… did stuff off set and still worked together? I could do the scene I think, but I don’t want to mess anything up.” He felt cheesy saying it out loud, but it was true. He didn’t know what it was about Shiro, but he’d thought his heart was going to break when Shiro (almost) stood him up at the cafe. He didn’t want to lose this.

“Not for me at least. If it’s weird for you, I won’t be offended. We can do whatever makes you comfortable.” Shiro shrugged. “It’s gonna be an outdoors scene, so make sure that’s not something that could add to your anxiety.”

“Outdoors?”

“They rented a campsite in the woods outside town. Sounds kinda romantic actually.” Shiro’s cheeks turned a little pink. “You really don’t have to do it, but I’d love if you were my partner for that scene.”

“I-I mean, yeah if you want me to do it, I will.”

“Awesome.” Shiro beamed and the brightness of his smile could have lit the whole restaurant up. 

Keith had an urge to kiss the scar on his nose, but the waitress came just in time to snap him out of the daydream, planting a rack of ribs for them to share in the middle of the table. 

“Thanks, Jenine.” Shiro waved as she left the table, handing Keith a few napkins to help him dig in. “You’re gonna cry when you try these.”

Shiro wasn’t wrong. They were some of the juiciest ribs he ever had, but what got him was when he reached over to brush a drop of sauce from the corner of Shiro’s mouth. It was the boldest move he could think himself capable of for the time being, but Shiro was quick to oneup him, taking his hand and licking the sauce off his finger. “Thanks.” He winked when Keith stared back at him, frozen with his hand up until he snapped back to reality and retracted it. 

“Wow.” Keith blinked.

“Mhm.” Shiro laughed a little and took another bite from his rib. “Do you want to come back to my place after this?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just an invitation.” Shiro shrugged. “I’d be happy to take you to breakfast in the morning.” 

“You’re already spending too much on feeding me.” Keith blushed, his heart racing at the thought of getting to have sex with Shiro again so soon. Was he being presumptive thinking going back to his apartment meant sex? He hoped to God that’s what it meant. As nervous as he was to make things go right romantically, Shiro was the most beautiful person he’d ever been with and he’d be an idiot to pass up an opportunity to spend the night. 

“I’d rather spend my money on someone like you than the other assholes I’ve taken out.” Shiro took a sip of lemonade and Keith’s eyebrows pushed together at the thought of anyone treating Shiro poorly. He’d never get how anyone could take advantage of someone so nice. “So you want to come over?”

“Yeah if you want me to.” Keith said and shivered when he felt Shiro’s foot stroke up his calf under the table. He was going to die of a heart attack by the end of the night. 

“We can have dessert back at my place then.” Shiro winked before turning back to his ribs, leaving Keith frozen in his booth seat with a mix of arousal, nerves, and the most excitement he’d felt in years. 

He barely touched the food, too distracted watching Shiro eat and the cute way he blushed when Keith worked up the nerve to say something flirty. In the back of his mind, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that it was weird for Shiro to be so into him, but if it was happening, why not enjoy it? Every time he watched Shiro lick the sauce from his fingers, his heart thumped.

They debated over the check again when it arrived, Shiro handing his credit card to the waitress before Keith even had a chance to see the total, but he snagged the receipt when she came back and transferred him half the bill anyways. 

Back in the car, Shiro relented the aux cord to Keith for the first time and he took the opportunity to play some alt rock stuff he thought Shiro might at least like a little bit. They found some common ground with Muse, both of them humming along and Keith noticed Shiro knew some of the words, but he preferred seeing him jam to pop music a lot more. He was going to have to learn some Rihanna for the road. 

Keith’s heart pounded in his throat when they walked back upstairs to Shiro’s Barbie mansion of an apartment. If they were fucking tonight, he was probably going to be on top. The thought excited him, but it had been a long time since he’d actually done it and, even then, it had been an awkward one night stand. Shiro made a living off of sex, there was no way Keith was going to live up to the kind of performance he was used to. The realization made his stomach hurt when Shiro suggested a movie.

They took a seat on the couch together, sitting close enough for their legs to touch on the sofa, just enough for Keith to feel Shiro’s warmth. 

He was so much smaller than Shiro too, he thought when Shiro turned the lights out and put a rom-com on. On the set, he didn’t have to worry about it. Shiro had taken care of him, but now the ball was in his court. 

“I’m glad we were still able to go out today.” Shiro sighed, moving closer and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re fun to spend time with.”

“You are too.” Keith managed a smile and hoped Shiro couldn’t feel how tense he was. This was a bad idea. He let himself make a choice based on his stupid lebido and now Shiro was gonna think he was a shitty lay  _ and  _ that he didn’t care enough about him to hold off on sex. 

“Mm.” Shiro let out a low hum and pressed a few kisses to Keith’s neck, making his heart stutter. “You know you’re super warm.” He laughed a little as he moved his hand over to rest on Keith’s thigh, squeezing and stroking it up the inside through his jeans. Keith should’ve known he’d regret wearing the worlds tightest pants on a first date. “This okay?” He asked as he dipped his hand between Keith’s thighs, resting his palm over the bulge.

“Yeah.” Keith breathed against his better judgement. Fuck, there was gonna be a point of no return pretty soon, but the warmth of Shiro’s hand over his dick had him hypnotized. 

Shiro squeezed and Keith sighed in response, biting his lip as the heel of his palm pressed on him through the denim, rubbing as he started to grow hard against his touch. 

“Keith.” Shiro murmured, moving into his lap and straddling his hips, arms around his neck as he rested their foreheads together. He rolled his hips once, earning a gasp from Keith that parted his lips perfectly for an invitation to kiss. 

Keith felt his face burn with embarrassment at the groan he let out against Shiro’s lips, but he rolled his hips right back against him and relished in how soft Shiro’s mouth felt. It had escalated so quickly, he’d barely had time to measure his reaction as he kissed him back. He hadn’t seen Shiro brush his teeth, but he tasted like mint and the way his tongue stroked the inside of his mouth was so much different than how he’d kissed him on set. “Shiro.” He panted between kisses, heart racing as they grinded together and he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist.

“You feel so hard.” Shiro purred into his ear and Keith felt a  _ dangerous _ twitch in the pit of his stomach, sending a surge of panic right to his chest and he acted before thinking, pushing Shiro out of his lap and onto the couch before he could do something humiliating like cum his fucking jeans one minute into foreplay. Christ, it was bad enough he looked like a pimple-faced teenager. He wasn’t going to act like one, but he was even more mortified the moment he shoved Shiro off of him.

“Shit, fuck, sorry I-“ He looked over, expecting Shiro to be surprised, but he looked like he’d just been slapped in the face. His eyes were wide and watery, lips quivering. “Oh shit, Shiro I-I did not mean to push you like that, I just-“

“Am I being too forward?” Shiro asked, his voice soft as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his lap. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, o-or act all desperate like that, I just didn’t want this date to end and I-I don’t know how else to keep guys around without…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I never should have jumped on you like that, do you want me to take you home? I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want you to go.”

“What?” Keith blinked. “Shiro you didn’t do anything. I-I wasn’t going to leave.”

“Yeah I did.” Shiro sniffed, slumping down in his seat. “I’m acting crazy. This is… Th-This is crazy, I’m sorry, Keith.” 

The words struck a pang in Keith’s chest. His insecurities had been right the whole time - he didn’t belong here and Shiro had been thinking that too. This  _ was _ crazy. Keith was a nobody - why had he thought he had a real chance with someone like Shiro? He was just saying that stuff about wanting him to stay to spare his feelings. Shiro was too nice to tell him he was out of his league.

“Do you hate me?”

“Huh?” Keith blinked. “Shiro now I really don’t know what’s going on.”

“I just really like you and I’m fucking it all up.” Shiro sniffled and Keith’s eyes widened at the realization that he was crying.  _ Actually crying _ . Over him? He was a thousand miles below Shiro’s standard and he’d just shoved him off his lap like an angry mall Santa. “I’m sorry for coming on so strong.”

“Shiro um…” Keith blushed and chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “I pushed you off because I was gonna cum, not because I didn’t like it.”

“Wait, really?” Shiro’s swallowed, looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes Keith had ever seen. “You’re not pissed at me?”

“Of course not. I’m still shocked that you want me here.”

“Keith.” Shiro breathed, inching closer with the same bewildered look in his eyes. “I never find anyone who’s nice to me like you are. I-I want to get to know you. I’ve been thinking this whole time that I needed to do anything I could to make you want a second date with me.”

“Shiro, why?” Keith laughed. “I’m literally a nobody. I look nothing like you and I can’t even afford to pick up the whole tab if we go out to dinner.”

“Why are you so mean to yourself?” Shiro asked, his eyebrows pushed together in concern again as his hand squeezed his thigh - for comfort this time. “Keith, first, I think you’re beautiful and next, I could give a fuck about money. You’re nice and you’re funny and I like  _ talking _ to you. You just also happen to be hot.”

“Are guys usually not nice to you?”

“No.” Shiro laughed and shook his head. “They’re aren’t.”

Oh. Keith’s heart sank at the sad look in Shiro’s eyes. They were still a little pink, his eyelashes clumped together from the tears that had welled up and he felt like an asshole for killing the mood. He wanted to see Shiro happy again. “I’m sorry.”

“You know why I have a reputation for always dating people I meet on set?” Shiro looked down as he spoke, picking at a loose thread on his jeans to avoid making eye contact. “No one really dates porn stars except for other porn stars. Everyone else I’ve gone out with has ditched as soon as they found out what I do for a living and the guys I meet on set,  _ surprise _ , are usually just dating me for sex.” He blinked his eyes a few times to drive the water back before he looked up at Keith. “You seem like you might actually like me if I don’t scare you off.”

“Shiro, there’s no way you could scare me off. People really treat you like that?” He leaned in a little closer to him.

“I mean, if we get to know each other a little more, there’s um…” Shiro bit his lip. “There’s a lot I’ve been through with um… W-With one really bad ex especially I’m not super ready to discuss yet, but yeah. It’s been hard.”

Keith’s heart twinged. “You don’t deserve that shit. You don’t have to have sex with me to get me to stick around either. I’d be happy to spend the night whether or not we fuck.” He shrugged. He was still shocked Shiro cared this much about him staying, but he’d take it. He didn’t want to go home.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Keith smiled, gasping when Shiro surged forward to kiss him - more passionate and heated than before. It was all surprise and clacked teeth at first until Shiro reigned it in, his tongue passing expertly over Keith’s lower lip, teasing him before they parted.

“You’re the best.” Shiro beamed with wet lips, smacking an extra kiss to his cheek before he settled back into the couch and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder again. “I actually would kinda like to wait on having sex off set if you um… if you want to try a few more dates.”

“I’d love to go out more.” Keith smiled, his heart feeling lighter than ever when Shiro laced their fingers together and held his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Still want me to spend the night?”

Shiro nodded and nuzzled his cheek against Keith’s shoulder. “You cool with cuddling?”

“I make a mean little spoon.”

“I like a teddy bear.” Shiro grinned, the look lifting the weight right off Keith’s shoulders. God, he’d do anything to keep seeing him happy like that.

Keith gave in to a small desire and pressed his lips to Shiro’s forehead before relaxing fully into his touch to watch the movie. Huh. A sleepover with no sex. It was a first for him since grade school, but he was just as excited to cuddle for a night as he would be about hooking up. 

“I’ll show you this really cool breakfast place in the morning. Don’t even think about paying.” Shiro said as he nuzzled his cheek against Keith’s shoulder. “Need something to sleep in tonight?”

“Do you have something?”

“Mhm.” He nodded and rubbed his thumb in little circles over the back of Keith’s hand. “Thanks for being so cool about everything. I know I’m kind of dramatic.”

“I mean I’m the one who tossed you onto the couch because I almost came like a teenager.”

“That was so cute though.” Shiro laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “Don’t feel so insecure. I’m way too crazy about you.”

Keith’s heart warmed at the sentiment and he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips when Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Yup. He was in love with a porn star.

**

Keith wore one of Shiro’s t-shirts to bed and honestly? He couldn’t help but feel kind of cute in it. It was way too big on him and pale pink. When he walked out of the bathroom in just his underwear and the soft cotton shirt, Shiro had peppered his face in kisses until he was laughing too hard to breathe. 

They moved the movie to the TV in the bedroom and got cozy. Keith was too tense to cuddle like he wanted to, but they sat close in bed, Shiro’s hand on his thigh and Keith resting his head on his shoulder. Shiro smelled like lavender and breathing in the soothing scent alone was enough to help calm his heart rate. This was good. This was pretty great actually.

“How do you keep your skin so soft?” Keith asked, nuzzling his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. He was wearing a silk tank top to bed and it made their little snuggle session  _ heaven _ . He felt like the t-shirt he had borrowed cost more than his whole wardrobe with how high the thread count was and it didn’t compare to the material of Shiro’s pajamas. He had his hand on Shiro’s stomach just to feel it. 

“I think it’s the whole, uh, Asian heritage thing.”

“Oh.” Keith blinked. “Well it’s super soft.”

“Thanks.” Shiro laughed, pulling the red comforter up a little higher as he settled into the pillows. “You know I think you’re the first guy who’s slept in this bed and not gotten any.”

“Don’t make fun of me after our heart to heart.” Keith said. He relished in how easy it felt to fire back at him with the teasing. He might stumble over his words when he got nervous, but Shiro put him at ease enough to not act like a total dork. “You know technically, I’ve already gotten some.”

“Shit.”

“Mhm.”

“I might have to keep withholding sex just to win this argument you know.”

“Aren’t we doing another scene for Allura?

“ _ Shit _ .” Shiro looked at him and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. “Guess you’ll get some after all.”

“What a tragedy.” Keith kissed the pout off his lips, shutting his eyes to enjoy it for a moment before pulling away. Too much and they might end up right back where they started on the sofa. “I think the movie’s over.” He said when they parted, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s when he glanced at the screen to see the end credits rolling. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

“I mean, yeah? But I’m kind of uh… I don’t know, wound up.” He shrugged. “We talked about a lot.”

“Did any of it bother you?”

Keith shook his head, running his hand over the silky fabric of Shiro’s tank top, blushing a tiny bit when he felt the hardness of his abs underneath. “I still feel kind of bad about scaring you earlier. I feel like I won the lottery just getting to be in your room and stuff.”

“Don’t act like you don’t belong in here. I’ve been dying for someone who would actually spend the night.” Shiro flashed that soft smile like he was just challenging Keith to kiss him one more time. His heart thumped hard enough to make him chicken out though and he just reached for the remote to turn off the TV. 

The room turned pitch black without the screen and Keith felt Shiro shift. 

“You said you make a mean little spoon, right?”

“That I did.” Keith sighed as he laid down too, heart skipping when Shiro pressed up behind him and threw an arm over his waist. 

“Don’t tense up.” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to Keith’s ear. “Just get comfy and relax. Do you think you can sleep like this?”

“Yeah, you’re actually really warm.” Keith took a deep breath to untense his muscles and relished in how soft the sheets were. Compared to Shiro’s bed, he’d been sleeping on sandpaper. “Jesus, Shiro this bed.” He yawned, already melting into his touch.

“Cozy?”

“So cozy.” He mumbled. “Damn.”

“Sleep tight, Keith.” Shiro laughed, pressing a goodnight kiss to the top of his head. “Wake me if you need anything.”

A smile tugged at Keith’s lips as he shut his eyes. Since when had a guy taken care of him? They hadn’t even fucked and here he was, in someone else’s clothes, being held with strong arms in the world’s comfiest bed. He’d even wake up to a breakfast date and maybe a little morning make out session. Huh. He still thought Shiro was out of his mind for choosing him, but he may as well enjoy the ride. 

“Night, Shiro.” He sighed. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

**

Keith woke up to Shiro on top of him, adorably drooling a bit onto his chest with both arms wrapped around his waist. He had to laugh a little just at how comfortable Shiro had gotten so quickly. “Hey.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s white hair. “It’s morning.”

“Hm?” Shiro blinked his eyes open and looked up at him. “What time is it?”

“Like nine-ish?”

“Mm, sleep more.” He mumbled, hooking his leg over Keith’s thigh and shutting his eyes again.

“Uh, half my body’s kind of asleep.”

“Oh shit, sorry.” Shiro rolled off and held his arms open. “Come ‘ere instead.”

Keith’s heart thumped as he rolled over into Shiro’s arms, humming when he nestled right into his chest. God, those muscles were comforting. 

“You really are like a teddy bear.”

“Yeah?”

“And you look good in pink.” Shiro laughed, eyes drooping open as he picked a bit of fuzz from the pink t-shirt Keith had borrowed. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I mean this is a whole lot better than the mattress I sleep on.”

“You don’t have a frame?”

“Nah.” He crinkled his nose. “I went to Ikea once. Shit’s expensive.”

“Keith, you can’t sleep on the floor.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Second date. Furniture shopping.”

“You’re not buying me furniture.”

“Watch me.” Shiro nuzzled his nose against Keith’s hair. “Where do you want breakfast?”

“Do you have groceries? I could make you breakfast if you want.” It was a better alternative than having to submit to Shiro paying for a full meal again, or chipping in on food he couldn’t afford.

“Really?” Shiro’s eyes lit up. 

“Yeah?”

“That’s the sweetest thing ever.” Shiro gushed, squeezing the life out of him as he smacked a kiss to the top of his head. “Can I watch you make it? I’ll like whatever you cook.”

“Sure.” Keith laughed, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before he pulled away to get out of bed. “Come on, let’s see what you got.”

They walked to the kitchen together, Shiro following like a lost puppy as they approached his fridge.

“Holy shit.” Keith blinked when he opened it, staring at the full shelves of produce, dairy, and a whole drawer of yogurt cups. “You uh… like yogurt.”

“It’s the protein kind.”

“Of course it is.” Keith said, taking a carton of eggs from the fridge. “You have pancake mix?”

“Mhm.” Shiro reached up to the cabinet above the fridge, letting Keith eyeball his navel when his tank top rode up. “Here.” He grinned as he handed him the box.

“Alright, eggs and pancakes?”

“Sounds perfect.” Shiro walked over to sit on one of the stools at the island countertop, so he could watch him cook. “Did you sleep okay?”

Keith found a pan in a drawer and set it on the stovetop. “Yeah, really well. I mean this place is like a hotel.”

“Keith, is your place safe?” Shiro frowned. “I mean I don’t want to just drop you off somewhere sketchy. You know you can always come back over.”

“You’re sweet.” Keith smiled, cracking a few eggs into the pan before rummaging through cabinets for a bowl to make the pancake batter in. “My place is gross, but it’s safe enough. When’s this shoot with Lance and Allura?”

“Oh in like three days.”

“Three  _ what? _ ” Keith stammered, staring wide-eyed at him while he absentmindedly poured half the box of mix into the bowl. “Wait.  _ Shit _ , okay we’re having a  _ lot _ of pancakes this morning. Sorry.”

“If it’s too soon, you don’t have to do it.” Shiro blushed. “I don’t want to rush things, or make them weird by having sex on set, when we’re not ready to do it in private yet. Kind of funny how different those things are, yeah?”

“Three days is fine, I was um… Just surprised.” Keith said as he walked back to the fridge for milk. “Are you sure you want me for this?”

“Of course I do. As long as you want to.”

“I want to, I just… I don’t know, I mean I’m super vers, but I haven’t topped in a while.” He said, pouring a generous amount of milk into the bowl and moving the pan with their eggs off of the heat. “I don’t want to suck at it.”

“You won’t. I can still guide you if you need it too. I mean I’m personally kind of a pillow princess, but I can be a power bottom on camera.” Shiro grinned as Keith found a whisk in his silverware drawer. “Do you cook often?”

“I don’t have a lot of skill, but my foster home had a lot of little kids. I helped with cooking.” Keith said as he cracked an egg into the bowl and whisked it in.

“I didn’t know you were in foster care.” Shiro frowned. 

“Oh. I forget that’s something that needs explaining.” Keith shrugged, mixing the batter. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You don’t have to tell me about it.”

“Thanks.” Keith smiled, turning around to step between Shiro’s parted knees and plant a kiss on his lips. “I will one day, but uh… Right now, let’s maybe focus on how I’m supposed to fuck you in the woods in three days?”

“I’ll help you, I promise.” Shiro laughed, putting his hands on Keith’s hips and squeezing. “You’re gonna be great. I’m excited.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, pulling him in a little closer and nuzzling his nose against Keith’s jaw. “You’re really cute acting all domestic and stuff.”

“You’re pretty cute eating my food.”

“I’m not even eating it yet!” Shiro mocked offense and Keith leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Alright that was adorable.”

Keith just laughed a little and pulled away to get back to cooking, blushing from the exchange as he watched the pancake batter bubble. 

When he got to flipping the pancakes, Shiro walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, letting Keith lean back against him as he propped his chin up on his shoulder to watch. 

“Sorry if I’m a little clingy. It’s too hard not to touch you.” Shiro mumbled against his shoulder. “You want to at least take a shower here before you go?”

“Yeah that’d be nice.” Keith said as he plopped two pancakes on to a plate. “You got orange juice?”

“Grapefruit juice.”

Keith crinkled his nose. 

“I’ll buy some and keep it here for next time.” Shiro laughed, giving Keith’s hips a squeeze while he scooped some eggs onto the same plate and handed it to him. “Thanks, Cutie.” He grinned when he took it. “I’ll wait for yours to finish.”

“You can go ahead and eat.” Keith said as he turned around to finish up the cooking, still blushing just the tiniest bit when he listened to Shiro eat. It felt nice to know he liked the food. 

They finished breakfast together in the kitchen, sharing flirty jokes and teases until Keith slipped away to take a shower. Shiro’s bathing situation had to be on the level of a millionaire. There were baskets of bath bombs and essential oils, the shelves in the shower all full of products. Keith was careful not to slip, less he bring a hundred shampoo bottles down with him as he showered. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, Shiro had folded his clothes on the bed and the tiniest gesture almost made him whimper when he noticed it. He shook off the lovey dovey feeling and changed into them, his heart a little heavy at the prospect of going home. 

“You ready?” Shiro asked when Keith stepped out of the bedroom. Shiro had already changed into criminally short denim shorts and a white tank top, letting Keith stare all he wanted as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah, uh… Thanks for driving me.”

“Of course.” Shiro smiled, walking up to plant a brief kiss on his lips, warm and just teasing enough to make Keith lean into it right as he pulled away. “You want to come over again after the shoot in a few days?”

“I’d like that.” Keith smiled. “You know I actually really like camping. If you want to do something uh… I don’t know, a little datey before we leave the woods, are we shooting in Timber Acres?”

“Yeah how’d you know?” Shiro laughed. “Were you a boy scout?”

“I mean it’s the only real woods around here.” Keith shrugged. “There’s a lake. Want to go fishing?”

Shiro bit his lip. “I’ve never done any of that stuff. Does it matter?”

“Course not. I’ll teach you.”

“Can we throw all the fish back?”

Keith’s heart melted. “Sure, Big Guy. Come on.” He got up on his toes to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “Let’s get going.”

The drive was like all the others. Shiro singing at the top of his lungs to mid-2000’s pop and the new Ariana Grande while Keith watched, smitten, from the passenger seat. He wished they could keep driving forever, but his apartment was a short drive away and soon, Shiro was pulling up to the curb. 

“Hey, I have a show tonight.” Shiro said when Keith unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching over to give his thigh a squeeze. “I don’t mind if you want to watch.”

Keith felt his face burn bright red, but Shiro said it with such confidence, that he just nodded weakly in return. “O-Okay.”

“Bye, Keith.” Shiro grinned when he leaned in to give him one more kiss, lingering a little this time, so Keith could lean into his lips and enjoy it. “I’ll pick you up to go to set on Friday.”

“Thanks.” Keith breathed, still dazed from the kiss when he fumbled to unlock the car door and get out. “Bye Shiro.” He waved from the curb, cheeks pink and heart pounding as he watched him drive away. 

How in the hell had he landed someone like this?

**

Keith watched Shiro’s cam show again that night, letting Shiro see his alias pop into the chatroom and blushing when it made Shiro grin to see him. He watched the whole thing, shivering as he touched himself and partially regretting passing up the opportunity to have sex the night before, but he knew in his heart they’d made the right choice. It just made his whole body warm looking at Shiro naked, imagining how it was going to feel to fuck him so soon. When the cam show ended, he cleaned up and collapsed onto his mattress, falling asleep with his phone in his hand and a smile on his lips - one text from Shiro on the lockscreen. A heart emoji. The kind with the sparkles around it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this!! i'll be updating again next week with chapter 4, make sure to leave a comment or come share some love on twitter/tumblr! i'm nuttinonice on everything


	4. There, Convenient, Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the night before the shoot and Keith was wide awake, too nervous to fall asleep, scrolling through Instagram helped numb his brain enough to not get seriously anxious. Plus, Shiro posted three half-naked mirror selfies a day and Keith was intent on shamelessly liking every one of them. He was just going to comment on the third when his phone started buzzing with a call, Shiro’s name and the pink car emoji he’d put next to it taking over his screen. 
> 
> “Shiro?” Keith frowned when he swiped the screen to answer. “What’s up?”

Keith had trouble killing time leading up to the shoot. Without a dayjob, he’d always struggled figuring out where to go that didn’t require spending money. Sure, he got the occasional side gig to make his rent (thus the porn), but he didn’t have a routine. It left him with way too much time to lie in bed and think about Shiro.

He worked out around the apartment, doing sets of sit ups and push ups, squats - all the good old fashioned exercise that didn’t require any equipment.

He washed his face vigorously, trying to get rid of as much of the blemishes as he could - half for the camera and half for Shiro.

They exchanged texts for the next two days. Shiro sent him a Spotify playlist of all the pop music Keith needed to learn and when Keith told him he didn’t have a Spotify, Shiro sent him his account password. Now they shared it and Keith could scroll through all of Shiro’s mood playlists, blushing at the sexy ones and smiling at the sweet ones. His workout music was 90% Britney Spears.

It was the night before the shoot and Keith was wide awake, too nervous to fall asleep, scrolling through Instagram helped numb his brain enough to not get seriously anxious. Plus, Shiro posted three half-naked mirror selfies a day and Keith was intent on shamelessly liking every one of them. He was just going to comment on the third when his phone started buzzing with a call, Shiro’s name and the pink car emoji he’d put next to it taking over his screen.

“Shiro?” Keith frowned when he swiped the screen to answer. “What’s up?”

“Keith.” Shiro sniffled. “H-Hey, I’m sorry did I wake you up?”

“Um, no you didn’t.” Keith’s chest tightened. “Are you crying?”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro croaked. “I-I know this is weird and we only had one date and everything, but can you come over right now? I-It’s not a booty call or any shit like that. I-I need someone.”

“Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith asked, already tossing his covers off and standing up from the mattress to find some clothes.

“I-I just get panic attacks at night sometimes and usually I can cope on my own, but I had this horrible fucking nightmare and I just…” Shiro trailed off into a sob. “Can you come? I-I’ll pay for the Lyft ride. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about money, I got it. I’ll be right there.” Keith said, balancing the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Just stay on the phone. I-I’m fine.”

“I’m here, I’m here. Just give me one second, okay? I’m gonna put a shirt on.”

“Okay.”

Keith rummaged through his hamper for the cleanest smelling thing and pulled on an old Metallica shirt, rushing to toe on his shoes as he went back to his phone. “I’m back, you okay?” He asked as he downloaded the Lyft app.

“I-I’m good.”

“What’s your address?”

Keith copied down the address as Shiro said it to him and ordered the ride, ignoring the surge price cost as he headed out to lock up and wait for it. “Is there anything I can do until I get there?” Keith asked as he walked down the stairs, listening to Shiro’s breathing. It was hitching and fast, like his heart was pounding.

“Please just keep talking to me. Say anything.”

“Okay, I’m right here.” Keith said, walking out to the curb in front of the building and rolling his eyes at himself for not bringing a jacket. He was freezing. “Are you excited for the shoot tomorrow?”

“Really excited.” Shiro gave a wet laugh, his nose too snotted up to snort. “I can’t wait actually. Mostly for our little date after though.”

“Does coming to comfort you in the middle of the night count as a date?”

“Sure.” Shiro sniffled, but Keith could hear his smile in his tone. “Sorry for being so weird, I’m just… I-It’s hard to be alone when these things happen.”

Keith spotted the Lyft driver in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief. “You won’t be alone for too much longer. Ride’s here. I’ll be there in five, okay? Take some deep breaths for me.” He listened to Shiro breathe into the phone as he hopped in the backseat of the car and put his seatbelt on. “Feeling better or worse?”

“Better. I-I don’t know what it is about you, but you’re super easy to talk to, I-I just… I-I really need physical touch right now. Like-” Shiro stopped and sniffed. “I just want a fucking hug, you know? These flashbacks can be so realistic a-and the phantom pain I still get-”

“In your arm?”

“Yeah.” Shiro swallowed. “Even with the prosthetic, sometimes when I have episodes, I feel this really awful pain right where it meets my bicep and it scares the shit out of me.”

“That’s awful.” Keith sighed, his chest sinking just at the thought of Shiro in pain. He was too sweet. “Anything I can do when I get there?”

“Just hug me. I-I need to be grounded.”

Keith made small talk with him for the rest of the short ride until the Lyft driver stopped in front of Shiro’s building and he leapt out, staying on the phone for his whole mad dash up the stairs and to Shiro’s front door before finally hanging up.

Shiro answered the door after one knock, dressed in just a pink robe that stopped mid-thigh. Usually, Keith would be fighting an unwanted erection, but this time, he was too distracted by Shiro’s face. His eyes were pink too, eyelashes all clumped together, and he was shaking. It was subtle, just barely noticeable, but Keith noticed. Shiro was terrified.

“Hey.” Keith breathed, stepping across the threshold to pull him into a hug. “It’s all okay.”

“Thank you so much for coming here.” Shiro choked as he hugged him back, his grip a little too tight, but Keith couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Of course I came.”

“I mean that’s usually what guys tell me, but-”

“Only you could be joking about sex right now.” Keith smiled as he pulled out of the hug and shut the front door, locking it in case it’d make Shiro feel more secure.

“Humor’s a good way to cope.” Shiro shrugged, wiping his eyes again. “I feel like a shitty host, do you want anything to eat or drink? It’s kind of the middle of the night and I dragged you out.”

“I’m fine.” Keith insisted, putting a hand back on Shiro’s shoulder and frowning when he noticed he was still trembling. “You said physical touch grounds you?”

Shiro nodded.

“Do you um… Do you want me to sleep over? I-I don’t want to be presumptuous, it’s not a sex thing, or anything, I thought maybe um… maybe you’d want-”

“Please do.” Shiro interrupted, looking at him with those big doe eyes and God _dammit_ they were even cuter when he’d been crying. “Come lay down with me? We can put the TV on for background and stuff, just… I-I need someone.”

The word ‘someone’ tugged at Keith’s heart for a minute, unearthing that still deep set insecurity that Shiro just might want him because he was _there_ , convenient, and available. Keith shook the thought away. Shiro hadn’t called someone else - he’d called _him_.

“Sure.” Keith nodded, putting a hand on Shiro’s back when they turned and walked to the bedroom. All the lights were on, but he made no move to turn them off. The dark couldn’t possibly help a panic attack.

Shiro dropped the robe when they entered the bedroom and Keith was briefly taken aback again by his nudity, but his heart softened, watching him step into the open closet and pull a pair of gray sweatpants on. Keith never would have thought he owned any.

Keith kicked his shoes off but he bedroom door and decided it wouldn’t be weird to step out of his jeans if they were getting in bed, leaving them on the floor with his Converse before pulling back the comforter. “This okay?”

“Always.” Shiro gave a weak smile as he walked up and crawled into bed, sliding over to the opposite side to leave room. “You still up to play teddy bear?”

“Any time.” Keith smiled, moving over into his arms and resting against his chest. “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Shiro sighed, squeezing him under the covers. “Thanks, Keith.”

“Want to talk about what happened?”

“It was just a war flashback.” Shiro grimaced. “I’m pretty okay, they just happen sometimes. It’s mostly just the explosion and it really feels like losing an arm again.”

“Are you still having phantom pain?”

“Yeah.” Shiro winced. “Right where the prosthetic meets my arm hurts pretty bad, but it’ll go away.”

Keith turned towards the metal arm and leaned over to press his lips to where the metal met Shiro’s skin, planting a few pecks around the scar tissue. “Any better?” He turned to see Shiro looking at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Shiro brought his human hand up to cup Keith’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss, reminding him of how perfectly their lips fit together and how warm he felt inside when they did this. Keith leaned right into his touch, kissing him again before pulling away. He didn’t want to turn a night where Shiro needed comfort into a hook up. “Why are you the sweetest guy I’ve ever met?” Shiro asked when they parted, his lips pulled up in a smile that made Keith want to kiss him again.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Do you have your own list of shitty ex boyfriends?” Shiro asked, sliding his hand up to card through Keith’s hair. It took all of his will not to preen at the touch.

“You could say that.” Keith shrugged.

“Really?” Shiro’s expression softened.

“Mostly just hook ups who didn’t pay attention.” Keith said as he rested his head back on Shiro’s chest. His pecs were too soft to resist using as pillows. “I think the orgasm you gave me on set was the first satisfying one I’ve ever had from another person touching me.”

“That’s so shitty. You deserve good orgasms.” Shiro teased, his hand sliding up the back of Keith’s shirt to rub his back. He wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Wait, stay over the shirt.” Keith said without thinking, cringing when Shiro’s fingers ran over a few zits.

“Huh?” Shiro retracted his hand immediately, but looked down, confused. God, he looked too cute with his eyebrows all pushed together behind that white little tuft of hair, but Keith kicked himself for making things weird. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want to be, but is there some kind of boundary you want to tell me about?”

“No, shit, I just have gross backne.” Keith sighed, shutting his eyes to avoid the look on his face. “It’s gross. I don’t want you to feel it all.”

“Keith, your skin is super smooth.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Why do you think it’s bad?”

“Everyone’s always told me it is.”

“Who?”

“Foster parents.” Keith shrugged, drawing a little circle on Shiro’s chest with his index finger to distract himself.

“You had foster parents who berated you for your skin?” Shiro frowned. “What the fuck?”

“It’s no big deal. I was in this one house from fourteen to fifteen when the acne was really bad and there were a ton of kids in the house, so they usually just called me ‘pizza face’ and everyone thought it was pretty funny. I guess it kind of was.” Keith laughed a bit. “It’s not some dark back story, I just have horrible skin. Always have. It was just a dumb nickname.”

“Keith that really is kind of a dark back story.”

“Whoops.”

“But do you really think you have bad skin now?”

“Of course I do.”

“I can count the amount of zits you have on one hand.”

“Still more than you’ve got.”

“What’s your last name?” Shiro frowned.

“Kogane.”

“Keith Kogane, you have the world’s softest skin in the world and a gorgeous face and I wish I could give those shitty foster parents a piece of my mind.”

“They’re in jail now.” Keith said, nonchalant as he nuzzled his cheek against Shiro’s chest. “Got busted for hitting us. One of the little ones got it really bad and a teacher at the elementary school caught onto it. Don’t really know where they all ended up after we got relocated, but I’ve had like fifty foster siblings over the years, or whatever.”

“They hit you?” Shiro’s voice went cold and Keith felt him tense.

“I mean, yeah, it’s pretty common in the system. Abusive parents and all.” Keith looked up and frowned at the fear in Shiro’s eyes. “You okay?”

Shiro blinked himself out of a daze. “Yeah. Yeah, I just um… I-I know what you might have felt like and… I’m sorry you went through it.”

Oh. “You don’t have to tell me about it until you want to.” Keith said, hoping he was wrong that maybe someone had hit Shiro once too.

“Yeah, just um… I mean, you get the idea.”

Keith nodded.

They laid there like that for a little while, holding each other, contemplating what they’d learned. Keith couldn’t remember another person he’d even bothered explaining a fraction of his adolescence to. He couldn’t help but notice how tense Shiro still was though. He could even feel a slight tremble. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just still coming down.” Shiro sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Keith said. “What can I do?”

“Touch helps.” Shiro shrugged, giving Keith a little squeeze. “You’re already doing a lot.”

“Can I kiss you? Is that too much?” His heart pounded when he asked, but he really thought it might help him calm down.

“Yeah.” Shiro laughed a bit. “Always.”

Keith leaned up and tilted his head to give him a kiss, keeping the touch of their lips light and soft until Shiro leaned into it. He nudged his lips open with his tongue and sighed into his mouth. Shiro’s lips were just so soft, it was addicting to kiss him. He felt Shiro’s hand slide up into his hair and practically purred at the touch, licking into his mouth and deepening the kiss.

“Mm.” Shiro mumbled against him. “Keith.”

“Should I stop?”

Shiro shook his head and pulled him right into another kiss, Keith finding the nerve to slide his hand up and feel Shiro’s chest. He was desperate to leave hickeys on his pecs, but he’d save it for the scene tomorrow.

Keith felt Shiro lay a hand over his and he thought he may be moving it away, off of his chest, but Shiro guided it down, over his abs to his hip, then between his thighs. Keith gasped at the feeling and broke their kiss, looking at Shiro, red-faced as he palmed over his cock through the sweatpants. “You’re okay with this?”

“Are you?”

“Of course, but aren’t you anxious right now?”

“It’s a nice distraction.” Shiro breathed. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Just feels nice.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You don’t have to-”

“Shiro.” Keith said, his heart just about pounding through his chest, but his mouth watering too. He wanted this. “Tell me what you want.”

Shiro bit his lip and Keith grinned at how the moonlight from the window caught in his eyes. They were all shiny and doelike. It was an innocent look on him. “Can you use your mouth? I-I know we talked about moving slower, but if you’re open to it-”

Keith cut him off with a kiss - partially to quell his own nerves - before he reached into the waistband of the sweats and pulled out his cock, sighing at the weight of it in his hand. “I know you hate being cast as a top all the time, but this thing is seriously like a third leg, Shiro.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining before.” Shiro laughed a bit, his voice heavier than usual, breathier. “You took it so well.”

Keith shivered. “I don’t think you’re gonna have a hard time taking mine.”

“You’re bigger than most.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“You’re big enough.” He conceded, parting his thighs a bit and sighing when Keith dipped his secondhand down to cup his balls. “That feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Keith made a mental note of it and ran his thumb over them, watching the way Shiro twitched at the motion. “You should tell me about what you like. I want to make you feel good like you did for me.”

“You have to earn my kinks.” Shiro laughed, his eyes half lidded as Keith slid ungracefully down the bed, getting caught in the sheets for a moment before he slid over to lie between his legs.

“I haven’t done this a lot before.” Keith said, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s base and looking up at him.

“Just do whatever feels natural to you.” Shiro said as he eased his human hand into Keith’s hair, stroking his scalp.

Keith nodded and tilted his head, dragging his tongue up the underside to introduce himself to the taste and earn a shiver from Shiro. It tasted fine. Almost the same as the skin of Shiro’s neck, just a tiny bit saltier. He licked a circle around his tip, lapping up the first bit of pre-cum. It didn’t really taste like much. The first blowjob he’d been given had been nasty - too much sweat on a guy who clearly hadn’t showered beforehand. Shiro was clean and smooth, easy to take in - well, tastewise. The size was a different story. “I don’t think I can take it all.”

“Take whatever you can, or however much you want.” Shiro murmured and Keith’s heart palpitations slowed. This was a safe place. Shiro wasn’t going to judge his abilities right then.

He took the tip in his mouth and sucked, blushing at the quiet moan it eased from Shiro’s lips.

“Keith.” Shiro sighed, tugging gently on his hair.

He eased himself down a few more inches and swallowed. His mouth already felt stuffed full, but he willed his gag reflex to relax and took in a little more, gagging a bit as made it past the halfway point.

“You okay?”

Keith waved him off and started to bob his head back and forth. He thought about what he would like in a blowjob - what would get _him_ off. Shiro might like the same things. He kept his hand on Shiro’s balls, squeezing gently and running his thumb over the skin.

“Hhh.” Shiro whimpered. “Keeeith.”

“Like that?” He grinned with wet lips when he pulled off.

“Fuck yes.”

“How’s this?” He dipped his fingers behind and ran them over Shiro’s perineum.

“You’re sent from fucking heaven.”

“Sucking heaven for now.” Keith shrugged before taking him back in his mouth. It was a stupid joke, but he didn’t miss the snort it earned from Shio. He kept his free hand occupied on touching him, massaging his balls and stroking his perineum as he swallowed around him, humming and trying to remember any tricks he’d learned from watching porn - before he got the behind the scenes knowledge.

“A-Ah!” Shiro cried out when Keith tongued his slit.

“You’re that sensitive there?” Keith smiled, still pulsing two fingers on the sensitive spot between his legs.

“Yeah.” Shiro breathed, his thighs spreading wider.

“So if I…” Keith raised his eyebrows and ran his tongue in a teasing circle around his tip, letting him leak into his mouth.

“Keith.” Shiro whimpered.

“You like that?”

“ _Yes_.”

Keith’s heart thumped. If Shiro liked being submissive like he’d said before then maybe he’d like it if Keith tried to dirty talk. “You like watching me suck your cock?”

“Holy _shit_.” Shiro’s eyes bugged. “Say more words. Like right now.”

“I don’t know how many I can say with your dick in my mouth.”

“But it was _hoootttt_.” Shiro whined, tugging at Keith’s hair.

Keith just laughed a little and leaned back in, taking him back in his mouth and sucking until Shiro’s thighs trembled. He used his hand on what didn’t fit and went to town, spluttering a bit when he pushed down too far and choked, but he shook it off and kept going, pulling off occasionally and jacking Shiro off instead to talk dirty to him. It made his face burn with embarrassment, but _fuck_ , it felt good to turn Shiro on. “You want to cum so bad, don’t you Baby?” He purred, taking his hand from Shiro’s balls and running it up his thigh instead.

“Keeeeith.” Shiro squirmed, his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed his hips up to meet with Keith’s fist.

Keith’s mouth watered just watching him. He’d never had this much control before. Part of him was sure Shiro was putting on a show for him, but fuck, he’d take it. “Can you lift up for me, Shiro?”

“Call me Takashi.” He gasped.

“Huh?” Keith blinked. Was Shiro… into roleplay?

“My full name.” Shiro panted, still thrusting desperately against Keith’s hand. “I-It’s Takashi Shirogane. I just go by Shiro, but family a-and boyfriends call me Takashi. I want you to use it.”

Keith’s mouth watered. _Takashi_ . It felt so much more intimate, so private. Like Shiro was sharing a secret with him just by telling him his first name. “Takashi.” He drew the name out as he said it, letting each syllable roll off his tongue. He liked the feel of it. “Can you lift up for me? _Takashi_.”

Shiro groaned and raised his hips, letting Keith grab a pillow and stuff it underneath him. “What are you doing?”

“Just tell me if you don’t like it.” Keith cooed, backing up and laying down on his stomach, reaching one hand up to keep jacking him off as he locked eyes with Shiro’s entrance. So _that_ was what bleaching looked like. “You look fucking delicious.” He murmured, raking the nails of his free hand down the inside of Shiro’s thigh before he leaned in for a taste.

“Hh!” Shiro lit up like a live wire, back arching right off the mattress. “ _Keith!_ ” He cried out, but there was no hint of alarm. Keith’s dick twitched at his name.

“Oh you’re so fucking sweet, Baby.” Keith whispered before dragging his tongue over his perineum then back down to his puckered entrance, swirling his tongue around it and relishing the moan it elicited from Shiro.

“Keith, Keith, I’m gonna cum.” Shiro babbled, one foot pressing into Keith’s back to urge him on. “Don’t stop, please? Please, please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum so fucking hard for you, just d-don’t... Ah!” He sat up when he came, his whole body trembling as he came over Keith’s hand, streaking his chest as his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Keith looked up through his lashes to watch the whole thing, sighing against him as he licked. He’d never seen Shiro’s face so red. He liked how he blushed all the way down to his chest, but the scar on his nose stayed the same color.

“You… are so fucking special.” Shiro blinked when Keith pushed himself up on his arms, making them eye level. “Where’d you learn to fucking talk like that?”

“I watched your porn.” Keith laughed, blushing when Shiro leaned forward and kissed him. “Want some help getting cleaned up?”

Shiro glanced down. “What about you?”

“Forget about me.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna have blue balls.” Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Come here. I can make you cum in a minute from the looks of you.”

Keith sat back on his heels and cringed looking down at himself. That was… an embarrassingly large wet spot.

Shiro crawled forward and pulled at the hem of Keith’s shirt with his artificial hand. “Can I take this off?”

Keith nodded and pulled it off himself, peeling out of it as Shiro’s hand dropped to his boxers, pulling the waistband out and down to expose his erection. “Do you wanna su- A-Ah!” He clamped one hand over his mouth and grabbed Shiro’s hair with the other to steady himself as Shiro immediately took him in, letting Keith’s cock slide right down his throat to take him fully. It took three seconds for him to cum, whimpering Shiro’s name as his hips twitched against his mouth, letting him swallow every bit of what he released. “I’m… pretty sure I’m dehydrated.” Keith breathed when it ended. “God. We’re kinda good at sex aren’t we?”

“Pretty good.” Shiro winked. “I’ll get something to clean us u-”

“No, no!” Keith waved his hands to stop him. “Stay here, I got it.”

“Okay.” Shiro laughed, his face a little flushed as he sat back and watched Keith go.

He ditched his underwear on the floor and made his way to the bathroom, wiping himself down before he got a washcloth to dampen with warm water.

“Come here.” Keith said as he walked back into the bedroom, his heart warming when Shiro laid himself out and relaxed for him. He wiped the cum off of Shiro’s chest and stomach and ran it once over his cock, not lingering too long, so the dampness wouldn’t make him cold. “Good?” He asked, bending down to plant a kiss on Shiro’s forehead.

“You’re amazing.” Shiro grinned up at him. “Do you want to sleep naked? I really like having skin to skin contact on nights like this.”

“I mean, are you sure you want to be up against my back like that?”

“Keith, your back is soft as fuck and if you don’t stop insulting it, I’m gonna massage it.” Shiro stopped to think a moment. “Actually, I’m gonna massage it anyways on our camping slash porn shoot date tomorrow.”

“You have a zit kink.” Keith teased as he slid back into bed, tucking himself under the covers and rolling over to rest his head on Shiro’s chest. “I know I just dirty talked like a daddy dom, but I am definitely a cuddle whore.”

“I’d call you daddy.”

“Don’t make me hard again.” Keith gave him a little squeeze. He was still having twinges of embarrassment from getting so dirty, but he loved that Shiro had liked it. They’d opened up so much, he felt even safer. He wanted to keep getting to know more about Shiro and maybe he’d start to feel comfortable enough to talk some more about all the shit in his past. The orphanage, the group home, foster home to foster home. “Do you feel okay now?”

“I feel great.” Shiro sighed, running his hand down Keith’s back - of course. “I can’t thank you enough for coming here. I hate being alone.”

“I’m always happy to come over.” Keith hitched his leg up over Shiro’s and nestled in, smiling when Shiro’s arms held him a little tighter. He’d never felt so warm and satisfied before. “I feel good about tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Shiro said with a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You okay if I go to sleep?”

“I’m ready to pass out.” Keith yawned. “Did you set an alarm?”

“Mhm. Get some rest and I’ll order in breakfast when we wake up.”

“You’re awesome.” Keith mumbled, his eyes drooping shut as Shiro’s heartbeat started to lull him. “I’m paying for half.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahaha was that some foreshadowing we saw here??? hmmmmm????  
> don't forget to comment if you're reading! I thrive on feedback and I also post updates related to my fics on Twitter if you want to follow me there!


	5. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say fuckin in the woods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten such a great response to this fic so far aaaa i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Keith woke up in the morning with Shiro holding him tight to his chest and their legs tangled up. He’d stay there forever if he could. Well, maybe not literally. He tried to pull away to go use the bathroom and maybe wash up a little more, but Shiro’s grip tightened, his breath quickening in his sleep. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey.” Keith hushed, settling back in and kissing Shiro’s chin. His breathing evened out again. Huh. “Shiro?” He whispered, trying again to move out of his arms, but Shiro’s grip was tight. “Shiro, hey.” He frowned. “Hey, hey, wake up.” He nudged him a little harder.

Shiro woke up with a short gasp, squeezing him tighter for a moment until his eyes focused on Keith. “Keith?”

“Hey, yeah it’s me.” Keith murmured as Shiro’s hold loosened. “You okay?”

“Shit, yeah sorry.” Shiro shook his head loose and let him go. “Was I squeezing you?”

“Not too bad. Just needed to get up and use the bathroom.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “All good. Be right back?”

“Okay.” Shiro flashed a sleepy smile and stroked his foot up Keith’s calf under the comforter. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’re crazy.” Keith sighed, giving him a playful poke in the ribs before climbing out of bed. It felt kind of freeing to wake up naked in someone else’s home. He remembered sleeping naked was a privilege he never realized until he aged out of the system and had to live on his own. It was nice waking up with his skin grazing against Shiro’s instead of against his gritty sheets. 

He took a quick leak and washed his face, patting it dry with one of the softest hand towels in the world before returning to the bedroom. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Little nightmare, but not like what happened earlier last night.” Shiro sat up and yawned. “Where do you want breakfast?”

“Some place I can pay.”

“Hush.” Shiro waved his hand and took his phone from the nightstand. “What do you feel like eating?”

Keith rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed to warm back up, sliding up to Shiro’s side and looking up at him through his lashes. “Don’t you want me to treat you to something nice?”

Shiro laughed a little and the effort and bent down to kiss his forehead. “You’re not gonna win this one no matter how adorable you act. You sucked my dick last night, so I’m feeding you.”

Keith just pouted and laid back down, nuzzling his foot against Shiro’s calf under the blankets. 

“You gonna tell me what you want?”

“What do you want?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Shirooo.” Keith groaned, rolling over to press his face into the pillow. 

“Doughnuts? The fancy ones?”

“Fine.” Keith pushed himself back up and leaned over to kiss the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “I’m getting the next one.”

“Fine.” Shiro smiled, placing the order and tossing his phone to the foot of the bed, wrapping his arms around Keith and squeezing. “You nervous for today?”

“A little.” He admitted, blushing as Shiro kissed his forehead. “Not scared though.”

“I’m so excited. I love doing Allura and Lance’s vanity projects, they always let me be myself and now I get to do a scene with you topping me.” Shiro grinned. “Usually even when I get to bottom for a scene, the guy on top is super rough and inattentive, or just rude, but I know you’re nervous too. We’ll just communicate.”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded, giving Shiro a little squeeze and relishing one more time in his touch. It still felt unreal that he was here, but God, he was enjoying it. Shiro was so strong, but the softest person he’d ever met at the same time. He was warm and comforting, holding him completely naked, but there wasn’t an ounce of sexual tension. They were just comfortable. “Can you cuddle me before I have to go all dom on you?”

“You can go dom?” Shiro laughed. “That’ll be fun to see.”  

“Just wait.” Keith shrugged. “I might rock your whole world.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“It’s what makes me cute.”

“It is.” Shiro said as he dipped down to give Keith a proper kiss, rolling him onto his back and melding their lips together to make Keith melt right against him. 

He was too relaxed to be nervous. He just wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and stayed there, sharing lazy kisses and sliding one hand up to feel the fuzziness of Shiro’s undercut. God, he did have some anxiety about fucking on camera, but he couldn’t wait to make Shiro feel good again. Last night had been so satisfying just because he got to see Shiro come apart and knowing how rarely Shiro got to bottom like he wanted to, he felt special being the one to give it to him. 

They didn’t part until they heard the knock on the front door and Shiro pulled away with a final chaste peck to Keith’s cheek, taking the opportunity to lean up and murmur in his ear. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me later.”

“You’re gonna give me the meanest case of blue balls.” Keith whined when Shiro got out of bed, slipping into that pink silk robe that Keith was desperate to fuck him in before stepping out to pick up their food. 

Shiro let Keith borrow a robe and they settled back on the island counter in the kitchen to eat, cutting the doughnuts into fourths and trading bites of different ones. Keith fed Shiro a bite of a powdered sugar one and grinned when Shiro licked the sugar from his fingers, leaning in to kiss the sugar right back off his lips. 

They went back and forth until they were full and  _ God _ , Keith loved this man. Heds never felt so comfortable so fast and Shiro just kept making him laugh and blush and shiver. His heart bloomed when Shiro went to shower and stopped to give him a kiss, soft and slow before parting. Keith was so far gone it’s not even funny. 

When Shiro’s out of the shower, Keith took one himself, making sure to clean up extra well and scrub his back for the camera. It was a little less nerve wracking knowing that he’d be on top. The amount of time he spent washing his ass the day of the last shoot was ungodly. 

He had to change into the clothes he wore over the night before, but they weren’t dirty. Shiro was in baby blue jeans and a pink crop top that made Keith swoon and highlighted the color of the scar on his nose. Keith wished he could plant a kiss on it, but he’d have to get on his toes.

“Ready?” Keith asked as he toed on his shoes.

“Yup. We’re making one stop though.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t have camping stuff, but there’s a sports rental place on the way. We can get a tent and fishing stuff and I got a picnic basket together to save for dinner later.” Shiro beamed. “Sound fun? I already have a bag in the car with some spare clothes, do you need to run back to your apartment for anything?”

“Can I borrow something to sleep in?”

“Sure.” Shiro shrugged. “I already have something in the car. Ready for the camping date slash porn shoot of your life?”

“Yeah let’s get going.” Keith nudged him as he walked by, both of them still grinning like idiots. God, he felt so stupid, but not embarrassed about it. Shiro seemed to be just as silly excited as he was - or at least he hoped that’s what Shiro was feeling. 

They traveled downstairs and back into the twinkmobile, Keith digging the aux cord out from underneath the seat as soon as they got in the car, so he could hand it to Shiro. He actually wanted to hear his off key singing the whole ride. It was too cute watching Shiro get into his music.

“Thanks.” Shiro beamed, hooking his phone up to put on his music and the navigation before buckling up. 

Keith just sat back in the passenger seat, feeling full and satisfied as he watched Shiro sing and drive. He felt drunk with this feeling. Shiro was just so adorable and knowing that not only was he about to have sex with him, but that they had a camping date planned for afterwards made his heart warm. He couldn’t wait to show Shiro how to fish. He’d probably want to throw everything back and be too scared to touch the bait, letting Keith do it for him. He’d hold Shiro’s hands when he needed help reeling one in.  _ God _ , he was fucking in love. 

The drive to the sporting goods store was short, Shiro parking them right in front of the door before hopping out. 

They ended up needing two carts. The tent, even bagged up and disassembled, plus the fire pit took up Shiro’s and Keith filled his with the fishing poles and tackle. They could find their own bait pretty easily. Digging up worms was a skill he developed at age four and had kept ever since, but he did grab some just in case they didn’t feel like searching. 

“Uh… Is all this gonna fit in your car?” Keith blinked. The twinkmobile lived up to it’s name. It was small and gorgeous, but it wasn’t too big. 

“The tent can fit in the trunk and I think we can shove everything else in the backseat.” Shiro shrugged as they got in line. 

“How much is it gonna be to rent all this?”

“Not much. I got it.”

“Shiro.” Keith rolled his eyes. “You keep paying for everything.”

“I don’t mind.” He smiled, knowing Keith would cave if he flashed those dumb sparkly eyes. 

“Can I at least get what’s in my cart?” Keith took the extra step and leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s just the fishing stuff. That part was my idea anyways.”

“I invited you to the shoot, I should pay.” Shiro said, still smiling as they took a few steps forward in line. There were some eyes on them, but Keith ignored it.

He lowered his voice and got up on his toes, leaning in close to Shiro’s ear, so he wouldn’t be overhead. “Let me pay for my half and I might suck you off again after shooting.” He watched with a grin as pink bloomed over Shiro’s cheek and pulled away to push his cart forward, satisfied. “Thanks, Shiro.”

**

They managed to shove everything into the car and went on their way, the rear view partially blocked, but Shiro seemed confident enough driving that way. Keith found the courage to lean over and plant a kiss on his cheek at the occasional stoplight, his heart pounding with excitement. 

“Hey Keith?” Shiro asked as they turned onto the side road towards the woods, the navigation guiding them to the location Allura had shared. 

“Yeah?” He broke out of his daze for a moment. 

“Um, when we get started, I only want to fuck facing down, you know? I want to save missionary, or anything face to face for when we decide to get intimate off camera.”

Keith’s heart melted watching Shiro blush and he reached over to rest a hand on his thigh as the road turned bumpy. “We can do it however you want. Just guide me how you want things to go and I won’t push for anything else.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro breathed, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips, so he could kiss the back of it. “You’re always so sweet.”

“I mean you’ve been insanely understanding and nice to me. I wouldn’t treat you any other way.” Keith shrugged, keeping his fingers laced with Shiro as they drove onto the dirt path. Somehow, he was feeling less nervous the closer they got to the site. 

They followed the directions into the woods into they came to a clearing, parking the car next to what had to be Allura’s. A pink G-Wagon that was definitely suited to a successful female porn director. Lance was already set up with a camera and there was a clothing rack with robes and spare hangers. Huh. Keith had expected more people. Allura was next to Lance, turning to greet them when they parked. 

“Hi guys!” She waved. “Come on over!”

They climbed out of the car and Keith stuck close to Shiro’s side as they approached her. “Is this the whole thing?” Keith blinked. 

“Yup.” Allura nodded. “We don’t need much for this. We set up your space, the camera will pick up your audio and that’s that. We thought you might be good for this project - less people and all that.” 

“Yeah I actually feel way better about this.” Keith smiled, giving Shiro a little nudge in the side. Shiro had known the perfect shoot to invite him to. One with as few eyes on him as possible under Allura’s understanding direction. 

Shiro actually looked more nervous than he did. “What’s the bathroom situation out here?”

“There isn’t one.” Lance said, turning away from the camera. “Eu naturale my guy.”

Shiro winced. “For real?”

“Where’d you think we’d be?” Allura teased. “You both showered before coming and everything right?”

“Well yeah, but what about after? And what about… You know.” Shiro shifted from foot to foot. 

“You’ve never been in the woods at all?” Keith frowned. “Do you want to drive back afterwards and then we’ll just come back? So you can get a real restroom or anything?”

“No that’d be silly.” Shiro bit his lip. “Sorry, I’m usually more professional than complaining about set conditions.”

“Sorry, Shiro.” Allura sighed. “Can you make it work for me?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Are you ready to start?”

“Uhhh not quite.” Shiro blushed. 

“Shiro, what’s up?” Keith asked, tempted to reach for his hand, but he was a little nervous to do that in front of Lance and Allura. Or at least Lance. He liked to poke fun a little bit too much.

Shiro worried his lip between his teeth and looked over at him, his face pink and eyes shy as he spoke. “Can you come with me to go pee real quick? I-I’m kinda scared to go out in the woods alone.”

“Oh.” Keith raised his eyebrows. Huh. This really was a city boy. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be so embarrassed.” He found the courage this time and leaned up to kiss his cheek, reaching down to intertwine their fingers again. “We’ll be right back, Allura.”

“Take your time.” She nodded, turning back to Lance as Keith tugged Shiro towards the trees. 

“So you’ve never even peed outside huh?” Keith laughed a little as they walked out of the clearing, stepping over the winding roots and underbrush to leave him. “That’s kinda cute. My dad used to take me out here all the time, I guess I got used to it.”

“Sorry it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, just… Surprising? I’ve never met someone who needs my help outdoors. Kinda nice to put the experience to use.” Keith walked him through the trees until they were just out of sight and cocked his head towards a tree with a thicker trunk. “I won’t peek.”

“Thanks.” Shiro smiled, the tension falling from his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Just uh… look out for bears and shit.”

“There’s not that many bears.” 

“That  _ many _ ?” Shiro’s eyebrows raised. 

“It’s fine. I’ll fight ‘em off.” Keith joked as he let go of his hand. “Go take care of yourself before you burst.”

“If I see a bear, we’re leaving.”

“Fair enough.” Keith smiled, turning his back, so Shiro could go hide behind the tree. It felt nice to be the one guiding him instead of vice versa. He hummed a little to himself while Shiro finished, that new Ariana Grande song stuck in his head from the ride over. Lord, before he knew it he was gonna know nothing but the top forty. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Shiro said, zipping his jeans as he stepped back out. “You feel okay to start the shoot?”

“I’m actually really excited.” Keith grinned, leading Shiro back towards the clearing again. “You’re really cute out here.”

“I think I’m more inept than cute, but I’ll take it.”

“Make that adorable.”

They stepped back into the clearing where Allura had laid a large picnic blanket out over the grass.  _ Looks kind of cozy for a porn set _ . Keith thought as Shiro took the lead again and walked him over to the clothing rack. 

“I wish there wasn’t so much dirt.” Shiro said as he stripped his shirt off. 

“Huh?” Keith blinked. 

“Dirt?”

“Oh.” He snapped his eyes up from Shiro’s pecs. “Yeah, uh, dirt sucks.”

“You’re cute.” Shiro grinned, hanging his shirt up on one of the free hangers and kicking his shoes off, careful to remove his socks and tuck them in, so they wouldn’t get dirty.

Keith stripped his own shirt off and hung it up too, trying not to be too obvious as he watched Shiro undress. How was it possible for someone to look like that? He had the overwhelming urge to run his mouth along Shiro’s bicep where skin met the prosthetic. The way the muscle flexed there should be illegal. He got rid of his own shoes and stepped out of his jeans, putting everything on the rack and sliding into one of the thin black robes that’d been  hung for them. He slipped out of his underwear from under the robe and put it up, his mouth watering as Shiro fully undressed before covering up. 

“You ready fellas?” Lance asked and Keith followed Shiro back up to him and Allura. 

“Let’s just run over some scene setting.” Allura said, slipping a band from her wrist to tie her hair up in a ponytail. “You guys can really take the scene wherever you like, just throw in some dialogue about how you shouldn’t be doing this here, someone could see you, blah, blah, so we can get the exhibitionists watching. Everything else is up to you. Take your time with foreplay, throw out whatever dirty talk you want. Shiro do you want to use your own lube, or what we brought?”

“I have my stuff in the car. Feels better.” Shiro shrugged. “Keith, you’re still good with not using condoms?”

“If you are.”

“Yup. I’ll grab my lube from the glove box and we can get started, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” Allura nodded and Shiro jogged off to the car, leaving her to turn to Keith alone. “Can I ask if you two are… Hm.” She stopped and chewed her cheek a bit. 

“What?” Keith swallowed. 

“Dating?”

“Oh. I think so? Y-Yeah.”

“Hm.” She hummed. 

“Is that bad?”

“Not necessarily, no. Just go have fun out there.” She shrugged, cocking her head towards the blanket. 

“O-Okay.” Keith stuttered, hesitant to get undressed before Shiro rejoined him, but he walked out to the blanket anyways. What was Allura going on about and why the fuck were people always saying cryptic shit to him about dating Shiro? 

“Got it!” Shiro beamed as he walked back from the car, coming right up to Keith and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose before tossing the lube onto the blanket. “Feel ready?”

“Sure.” Keith said, but his heart rate was up again. 

“Come here.” Shiro murmured, stepping forward and looking over to Allura as he put his hands on Keith’s hips. “Allura, just give me one minute to warm up.”

She nodded in agreement and Keith’s heart leapt to his throat as Shiro undid the tie of the robe, opening it up and sliding it down his shoulders. 

Keith shivered at the breeze against his skin and pulled his arms from the sleeves, standing naked as Shiro tossed the robe onto the grass out of the shot. 

“Just take a deep breath and relax, yeah?” Shiro said, untying his own robe and tossing it away with Keith’s. “I got you.”

Keith melted at the genuine kindness in his eyes and let Shiro pull him into a kiss, sighing into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and he felt a hand slide up into his hair.  _ Fuck _ , he liked that. This was his chance to make Shiro feel good and he didn’t want to blow it. “I’m good, Shiro.” He whispered against his lips. “We can start.”

“Great.” Shiro gave him another kiss and signalled to Lance to start rolling as he pulled Keith against him, turning his head to drag his lips down Keith’s neck. 

“Mm.” Keith hummed, his mouth falling open when Shiro’s human hand came to wrap around his cock. “Fuck, Shiro.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” Shiro murmured as he sank down to his knees. “But I fucking want you so bad, Baby.”

Keith shivered. He forgot how dangerous Shiro was when he turned on the professional dirty talk. Fuck, he needed to say shit too. “What if someone sees us?”

“Let ‘em.” Shiro said, placing Keith’s hand in his hair before running his tongue up the underside of his erection. He’d gotten hard a little fast, but he figured that was more convenient for the situation. “You taste so good.” He grinned before swirling his tongue around the tip. 

Keith put a second hand in Shiro’s hair to ground himself and widened his stance a bit to keep his knees from wobbling. He was itching for Shiro to take him in his mouth properly. “Shiro please.” He whispered, tightening his hold on his hair. 

“Mm, you ask so nicely.” Shiro said, pumping Keith in his fist as he sat back on his heels and looked up at him. “You want my mouth, Baby?”

“Yes.” Keith swallowed. It felt like his skin was on fire, his face heated from the embarrassment of his awkward responses and the eyes on his naked body, but he wanted this. He wanted Shiro’s mouth around him until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

Shiro seemed to sense his desperation and cut the act, licking his lips and sinking down on him. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Keith groaned, his head tipping back as Shiro sank down all the way to his base and stopped to look up through his lashes. Keith saw him blushing and it made his heart palpitate. Shiro liked this too. He bit down on his lip to keep from twitching his hips and Shiro swallowed around him, backing off and sliding back down until his throat relaxed enough to bob back and forth. Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ, he was good at that. His tongue stroked him with every back and forth and he kept stopping to suck on his tip, lapping up the embarrassing amount of pre-cum he was leaking before going back to sucking his cock like it was made of candy. 

Shiro brought one hand up to caress his balls and Keith’s hips jerked, making him choke a tiny bit, but he looked up at him to let Keith know it was okay as he kept going.”

“Shiro, fuck.” Keith panted, pulling on his hair. Any more of this and he was going to cum before Shiro was even prepped. 

As always, Shiro took his hints and pulled off, mouthing a little at the side of his cock a few more times to make it seem more natural before he reached for Keith’s hands. “Come stretch me, Baby. I want to take your cock so fucking bad.”

Keith felt something inside him spark at that. He fell to his knees and crashed his lips into Shiro’s, sliding their tongues together and licking the leftover sugar from breakfast right out of his mouth as he eased Shiro down onto his back. He opened his eyes during the kiss and reached for the lube, popping the cap. 

Shiro gasped into his mouth at the sound and parted his thighs. “Stretch me out, I want to feel it.”

Keith’s mouth watered at that and he suddenly lost the inhibition of being on camera and in the open air. He wanted to fill Shiro up, make him feel as satisfied as he’d felt in their first scene together. He sat between Shiro’s open legs and slicked up his fingers, heart beating in his throat as he circled the tip of his index finger around his entrance. God even in porn, he was never really  _ attracted _ to that part of the body, but Shiro’s was puckered and pink like it was waiting for him. “How’s that?” He asked, trying to keep his voice a little low and sultry for the camera, but he wanted to make sure Shiro knew the question was genuine as he pushed the finger inside. 

“So good.” Shiro panted. “Touch me.”

Keith wrapped his spare hand around Shiro’s cock and stroked at the same rhythm he worked his finger in and out at, pausing only to ease his middle finger inside. 

“Hhh, fuck.” Shiro whimpered, turning his red cheek against the blanket. Holy fuck, that was a reaction that looked real. Keith wondered how much he was actually playing it up. “More, Baby. Please?”

Keith pushed a third finger in and sped up his hand on Shiro’s cock, watching, mesmerized as Shiro writhed against his touch, his hips rolling against his hand. He didn’t want to rush this though. Shiro might just be performing and not actually ready to take him. Sure, Shiro had definitely taken bigger than him before - including the cocks in his toy collection - but Keith didn’t want to hurt him. Shiro had taken his time with him last time and he owed him the same no matter how desperate he was to be inside him. The way Shiro’s walls flexed around his fingers made him shiver. 

“Baby, I want it.” Shiro whined and Keith’s heart nearly burst from hearing the pet name. 

“Yeah?” He breathed, watching Shiro’s chest as it rose and fell with his panting. 

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned in confirmation, propping himself up on his elbows to look right into his eyes. He took his legs away and turned over, moving onto all fours with his thighs spread open for Keith and back perfectly arched. 

The view was glorious. The lube dripped down Shiro’s inner thighs and Keith could see just how open he’d gotten him. Shiro’s cock looked so heavy between his legs, it made Keith remembered how desperate his own neglected erection was as he got up on his knees between Shiro’s calves, smoothing his hands over the curve of Shiro’s ass just to feel how full and firm it was. Shiro hadn’t been lying the first time they met. It really was his best asset. Keith’s mouth watered at the feel of it and he found the courage to be a little bolder, raising one hand and smacking it down just enough to elicit a gasp from Shiro. “You like that?”

“ _ Yes _ , fuck.” Shiro moaned. “Spank me.”

Keith did it again and felt his breath hitch at the sound Shiro made. Holy shit. 

“Please fuck me.” Shiro begged, pushing his hips back as he lowered himself down to the blanket, pressing his forehead against it as he waited. “Please Baby, I want you so bad.”

Keith licked his lips and reached down to align himself, twitching when he pressed his tip against his hole. 

“ _ Yes _ , give it to me.”

He pushed in an inch at a time and focused all of his brain power on not rolling his eyes back in his head. “Shiro.” He sighed, his thighs trembling as he buried himself in, rolling his hips to help him get used to the stretch.

“ _ Baby _ .” Shiro whimpered, his voice soft as he pushed back against him. “Fuck me, please. I-I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t fucking walk. You feel so big.”

Keith bit his lip hard and started to rock gently back and forth, but the tightness, the friction, and Shiro’s dirty words were already proving too much. He was amped up from the blowjob and caught off guard by Shiro;s dirty talk again. He tried to think of something else, something unsexy like a funeral, but Shiro moaned again and he lost his composure, one hand flying up to his mouth to cover it as his orgasm ripped through him without permission. He shook through it, his eyes filling with humiliated tears as Shiro stopped moving against it and Allura called for Lance to stop rolling. “I-I’m sorry, I… I-I didn’t mean to, you just… I’m so sorry.” He fumbled to pull out and sit back on his heels, wishing his robe was within reach. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Shiro said immediately, turning back over and kneeling in front of him with concern written all over his face. “It’s okay. It happens to everyone.”

Keith just shook his head, willing himself not to cry after he’d  _ already _ humiliated himself. 

“Whoa Buddy, don’t beat yourself up.” Lance said, stepping out from behind the camera and holding his hands up. “It really happens all the time. Especially for newbies.”

“Keith?” Shiro frowned, reaching forward to cup his face. “Hey, it’s really okay.”

“I… I-I’m embarrassed, can we please stop and start over in a little bit?” Keith croaked. “I want to be covered.”

Shiro was up like a shot, grabbing his robe from the grass and running over to drape it around his shoulders just like he had when Keith had his anxiety attack last time. 

“Thanks.” Keith quickly tied it and hugged himself, looking at Shiro with wet eyes. “You’re not gonna want to do the whole date thing after this, are you?”

“What?” Shiro’s face fell. “Keith, of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a fucking idiot.” He sniffed. 

Shiro sighed and stood up, bending down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Get your shoes. I’ll put my robe on and we can take a little walk.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

“I want to.” Shiro picked his robe up and covered up again before walking over to the clothing rack where they put their shoes, slipping his back on before taking Keith his. “Allura, can we take fifteen or so?”

“Of course.” She nodded. “Keith, take your time to reset.”

“You’re really not annoyed at me?” Keith asked as he got his shoes back on. “I mean you’re a professional at this and I just busted the second I got inside you.”

“It’s my fault for working you up so much beforehand.” Shiro shrugged. “Plus, I think we’re both a little excited after spending so much time together.” He flashed that sweet smile and leaned in to plant a kiss on Keith’s lips. “I love you that you get genuinely aroused when we do this.”

“Thanks.” Keith sighed, but he didn’t feel much better. 

“I have paper towels in the car, just let me clean up real quick.”

Keith nodded and walked over to wait by the clothing rack while Shiro ran off to clean his mess up. His face was still hot and he stared down at his feet while he waited, not wanting to see the looks of pity on Lance and Allura’s faces. He was stupid to think he wasn’t in over his head before. He wasn’t a porn star. He was just a desperate unemployed orphan who needed the money and got lucky enough to meet someone as nice as Shiro. 

Shiro came back after a minute and grabbed his hand. “Wanna walk towards the lake? On the actual trail, so I don’t get eaten by bears and stuff.”

“Sure.” Keith gave a shy nod and tried not to blush harder at Shiro holding his hand.

They left the clearing, Keith too embarrassed to look back over his shoulder at Lance and Allura. Embarrassing himself in front of Shiro was one thing, but two additional witnesses was the icing on the cake. 

They walked down the trail, following signs towards the lake as Shiro’s thumb drew little circles on the back of his hand. 

“Good thing we’re here in the middle of a weekday. We probably look pretty crazy walking through the woods in robes.” Shiro said, giving his hand a squeeze. “You okay?”

“Just embarrassed.”

“You really shouldn’t be.” Shiro smiled. “You know, the first time I actually got to do a shoot where I was the bottom role, I got so excited and turned on from finally being fucked on camera instead of vice versa, I came everywhere the second my co-star got inside.”

“Wait, really?” Keith blinked. “You?”

“Of course.” Shiro laughed. “Everyone starts somewhere. It takes a long time to get desensitized to sex on camera and I was honestly struggling a little bit too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I uhh…” Shiro blushed a little. “May have been dangerously close to cumming when you did.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Keith smiled back, giving him a playful nudge in the side as they walked out of the trees towards the lake. 

Damn, it was just like he remembered. A little fishing doc, some cabins poking out of the trees in the far distance. The sky reflected off the water, so it was light blue, almost perfectly still. It felt special being there with Shiro. 

“This is pretty.” Shiro said, letting go of Keith’s hand and snaking his arm around his waist instead. “I still really want to do everything we planned today if you still want to. But I get it if you just want me to take you home.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m curious to see if you can last a night out here.” He leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “Thanks for not making fun of me.”

“I’d never make fun of you. You didn’t make fun of me when I called you crying last night.”

“You lost an arm. I’d have to be a pretty big asshole to make fun of your PTSD.”

“You’d be surprised.” Shiro sighed and Keith’s heart sank. Who would do that to him? “No one’s out here.”

“Yeah?”

“So just try to relax.” Shiro stepped around to face him and nuzzled their noses together. “No cameras. Just me.”

Keith’s heart thumped, eyes open as Shiro closed the gap between him and kissed his lips. God, that felt better. He shut his eyes and kissed him back, reaching his arms up instinctually to wrap around Shiro’s neck. He parted his lips and fell into Shiro’s comfort, relishing in the soft brush of his tongue and the breeze against them as they shared the moment. 

“Can I work you up again a little bit?” Shiro murmured when they parted, his tone careful as he put his hands on Keith’s hips. “You’re so natural when it’s just us, I thought it might help you not to have to go through any foreplay on camera.”

“Let’s go back into the trees.” Keith said, throwing one longing look towards the water before he tugged Shiro back onto the trail and behind a tall oak tree, leaning back against the trunk as Shiro leaned in to kiss him again. 

Shiro took the lead for him, kissing him gently and sliding one hand up his side until he could pull the robe open a little, running his thumb over Keith’s nipple to make him gasp. 

“Shiro.” Keith groaned. “You remembered that shit?”

“I’m trying to remember everything that turns you on.” Shiro smiled, turning his head to the side to suck on his neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Keith’s heart flutter. He pressed his thigh between Keith’s legs to give him some friction and in just a minute, he was hardening again and just as excited as he’d been an hour ago. “You ready to go back?” He asked, running his fingers through Keith’s hair to fix where he’d messed it up. 

“Yeah.” Keith breathed. “Thanks Shiro.”

“Just go at your own pace.” Shiro said, taking his hand again to walk back. “We can have the picnic as soon as we’re done.”

“Don’t encourage me to get this over with a second time.”

“Fair enough.” Shiro shrugged. 

Keith got through the scene, as embarrassed as he felt to face Allura and Lance again. Shiro got in the same position as before and after a minute of stretching him again, they were back in business. Shiro was just as tight, but he took it better this time. With one orgasm already done, he had the stamina and he tried to memorize every detail. How Shiro clenched around him and the heavenly noises he made, like Keith was the best he ever had. He knew he was probably the opposite, but it felt good to make Shiro feel at least a little good.

When Shiro came, he thrust back against him and cried out, scattering some of the birds from the trees when he came over Keith’s hand and the blanket underneath them. “ _ Keith!  _ Fuck me, I’m cumming.” He whimpered, Keith’s hand jacking him off as he thrust in from behind. “I’m so full, Baby. I want to feel you cum for me.”

Keith didn’t need much direction to buck his hips a few more times and empty himself for the second time deep inside Shiro, his heart racing from hearing his name like that on camera. It was the most blinding orgasm he’d ever had, so much better than the first one because he’d had the proper build up. Shiro rolled back against him to give a little extra friction until he finished completely and Allura called cut. 

“Keith, holy shit.” Shiro sighed when he pulled out, turning over and pulling him into a kiss. “Come here.” He said before crushing their lips together, knocking the breath out of him as he pushed Keith right onto his back. 

“Shiro!” Keith cackled when he broke the kiss, Shiro continuing to pepper his neck and cheeks in little kisses. “Stop, it tickles!”

“They do know you called cut right?” Lance blinked at Allura, but Keith ignored them, wrapping his arms and legs around Shiro and giving him a proper kiss again. He could still taste himself slightly on Shiro’s tongue and it made his face warm all over again. 

“Mm.” Keith hummed against him, pushing one hand through that soft white hair and sliding his tongue over Shiro’s lower lip. “You’re so weird.” He laughed, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s. “We should get dressed.”

“But you look so pretty.” Shiro grinned, leaning up to nip at his ear. “You’re amazing. That felt great.”

“Seriously?” 

“Keith,  _ yes _ .” He nodded, walking his fingers up the center of Keith’s chest. “I hardly ever cum like that on camera.” 

“Lover boys!” Lance waved. “Come get your clothes, so we can pack up and leave you to it.”

“Lance can’t you ever give me a minute?” Shiro pouted, climbing up off of Keith and reaching down to pull him onto his feet too. 

Shiro went to the car to clean up and they both got their clothes back on, Lance and Allura packing the soiled blanket and camera away in the car before folding up the clothing rack. 

“Don’t go getting pregnant now, Shiro.” Lance said as he opened the passenger side door. “Keith, don’t let him die in the woods.”

“Will do.” Keith grinned, zipping his jeans up and turning to beam at Shiro. They’d have the whole rest of the day and the night to themselves. He could teach Shiro how to pitch the tent, bait a hook, and start a fire. All the things his dad taught him.

They waited until Allura and Lance drove back off down the dirt road and Shiro ran for the car, pulling out a picnic blanket and a basket. 

“You packed an actual basket.” Keith blinked. 

“Porn stars can be romantic too.” Shiro smiled. “We can set up camp after this.” He threw the picnic blanket out and set the basket on top of it. “Or you can show me how to set up camp.”

“I’d love that.” Keith sat down on the blanket and blushed when Shiro joined him, their legs pressed together as Shiro reached into the picnic basket and handed him a peanut butter jelly sandwich before taking out his own. 

“Sorry it’s not fancy.” Shiro crinkled his nose. “I wanted to make something myself, but I don’t know how to make much and I’m low on groceries.”

“I love it.” Keith smiled, peeling back the cling wrap Shiro covered it with. His heart warmed that Shiro had taken the time to make him lunch. 

Shiro pulled out two bags of potato chips and sparkling waters, placing one of each in front of Keith and beaming as he watched for his reaction. 

“Shiro, seriously. This is super sweet.” Keith said and it took all his will power not to melt right then and there. Shiro really had been looking forward to this. “You cut the crusts off.” He gushed when he got it unwrapped, setting it down just to stop and look at him. “You really need to stop being the man of my dreams before I embarrass myself and cum again.”

“Keith!” Shiro laughed, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You’re so weird. I’ve never done food porn.”

Keith’s heart fluttered at the affection and he leaned a little against Shiro as they ate. Things  _ really _ felt too good to be true, but he made the decision not to question it. For a day, he just wanted to bask in this amazing guy who cut the crusts off his sandwiches and was too afraid to pee in the woods by himself. He gave him a kiss here and there between bites just because he couldn’t resist. He was still buzzing from the afterglow of sex and he was honestly just smitten with the picnic basket Shiro had put together. “I think we’re off to a pretty good start on a kick ass camping date.” Keith said when he reached over to wipe a little peanut butter from the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “You ready to learn how to fish after this?”

“You’ll touch all the gross stuff?”

“Mhm.” Keith nodded. “Scout’s honor.”

“I can’t believe you weren’t actually a boy scout at some point.” Shiro laughed, turning to give Keith a kiss on the lips that tasted like strawberry jam. “Mm, guess you’ll have to teach me how to survive in the wilderness.”

“I didn’t think living like Bear Grylls would be a turn on for you.”

“Huh.” Shiro blinked. “Is that a porn star?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by the fact that Shiro can't cook to save his life and it probably took him 10 tries to get those peanut butter jelly sandwiches right


	6. Over The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith put his hands in his pockets and felt his heart thump. He wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment, he let himself do it. He stepped forward and closed the gap between them, catching Shiro’s lower lip between his own and kissing him as softly as he wanted to. He loved showing him things. He loved feeling like he was taking care of him with how gentle and understanding Shiro treated him on set. This way, he could return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE I GOT MY UPLOAD SCHEDULE MIXED UP RIPPPP

“Here, so you just hook it on like this.” Keith said, holding a worm between his thumb and index finger as he poked the fishing hook through one end and then again through the other. “So it stays and then you can just cast it out.” He shrugged. “Want to try?”

Shiro nodded and stepped up to the edge of the dock, grinning wide as Keith put the pole in his hands. 

Keith stood behind him and put his arms over Shiro’s, so they could hold the pole together. “So just press the button on the reel, swing back, and throw it out as far as you can into the water. It’s like swinging a baseball bat.”

“The only time I’ve touched a baseball bat was in a locker room scene.”

Keith snorted and pressed a kiss to the side of Shiro’s neck just because he could. He felt elated helping Shiro like this. “Alright, so back like this.” Keith said, guiding Shiro’s arms back. “Now press the button when we swing out.” He nudged him forward and guided his arms in an outward swing, grinning when the line cast far out into the lake. “Now you just wait.”

“You’re such a top.” Shiro smiled when Keith pulled away to bait his own hook. 

“I’m just good at the outdoors.” Keith shrugged, hooking his worm and standing next to Shiro as he cast his line out. “It’s nice being here while no one’s around.” He said, toeing off his shoes and kicking them behind him, sitting down on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling over. 

Shiro did the same and sat down next to him, their knees bumping together as they waited for a tug on the line. Keith would be content if they didn’t catch anything at all. He just wanted to sit there with Shiro, keep feeling like maybe this wild fantasy was actually reality. That Shiro might like him as much as Keith did. 

“Whoa!” Shiro jerked up when his line tensed. “Is that a fish? What do I do? I-I don’t want to hurt it too bad.” 

“Come here.” Keith laughed, setting his pole down behind him, so he could catch it if his own line got a bite and reached over to guide Shiro’s hands. “Just reel it in. I’ll take it off the hook for you.” He put one hand over Shiro’s where he held the rod and watched as he cranked the reel with his metal one. “There you go.”

Shiro reeled it in, slowly, but the fish didn’t get away and they stood up as it got close. “Do you think it’s big?”

“I think that’s usually my line in our scenes.” Keith teased as he rose to his feet and peered over the dock to see what Shiro had caught. 

“What is it?” Shiro winced, reeling a large brown fish with whiskers out of the water. 

“Oh.” Keith raised his eyebrows. “Stay back a little. It’s just a catfish.”

“That sounds friendly.”

“It is, but it can sting you.” 

“Ew.” Shiro crinkled his nose and held the pole far away from himself, the fish thrashing on the end of the line as Keith knelt down by the tackle box and pulled out a glove. He knew how to remove it easily without getting stung, but he didn’t want to run the risk of getting cut and putting a damper on their outting. 

“Come here, little guy.” Keith said, wrapping one gloved hand around the fish to keep it still and removing the hook from its mouth with the other. “Say goodbye.” He smiled as he held it up for Shiro. 

“He’s kinda cute.” Shiro pouted. 

“Back he goes.” Keith said, leaning over the dock to drop it into the water. “See? It’s kinda neat seeing what you can catch out here.” He slipped the glove back off and tossed it in the tackle box.

“I don’t think you know how hot it is that you’re good at this stuff.”  

“Everyone should learn this stuff. I’m happy to teach you.” Keith put his hands in his pockets and felt his heart thump. He wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment, he let himself do it. He stepped forward and closed the gap between them, catching Shiro’s lower lip between his own and kissing him as softly as he wanted to. He loved showing him things. He loved feeling like he was taking care of him with how gentle and understanding Shiro treated him on set. This way, he could return the favor. 

They stayed out fishing until the sun started to set and Keith started to pack up the gear. He figured they would head back, have some snacks, set up the fire pit, but he glanced up to see Shiro stripping his shirt off. “Uh… Did I miss something?”

“Is it safe to swim here?”

“Yeah.” Keith blinked, watching Shiro undo the button on his jeans. “It’s still shallow by the dock.”

“Skinny dip with me?” Shiro asked, adorable as ever with the light of the sunset behind him. Keith noticed how the scar on his nose crinkled a little bit when Shiro smiled and had to compose himself before he swooned on the spot. “Will anyone see?”

“I think we’re fine.” Keith swallowed, dropping the fishing pole by his feet and chewing his lip as he watched Shiro undress down to his underwear. 

“Should I keep this on?”

“Um-”

“Nah.” Shiro stripped himself of the fabric and walked up to the edge of the dock to peer over. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” Keith blushed, eyes fixed on Shiro’s ass until he jumped forward and cannonballed into the water. 

“ _ Keith! _ ” Shiro yelped when he surfaced, the water up to his chest as he shook his hair out. “It’s cold!” He pouted. “Come warm me up, you’re always a million degrees.”

“Is this just your scheme to get me naked again?” Keith laughed as he pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his shoes. “Aren’t you freezing?”

“Yes, that’s why I need you to come in!” Shiro whined. “Come protect me. All the fish you threw back for me are gonna come and get revenge.”

Keith’s heart raced as he dropped his pants and underwear in one motion, shivering at the prospect of being seen as he stepped up to the edge of the dock too. He wasn’t about to cannonball himself into freezing water like Shiro had, but he sat down at the edge and lowered himself into the water, wincing as he dropped down into it. The water was frigid, but Shiro’s arms wrapped around him as soon as his feet touched the sandy dirt at the bottom. 

“Come warm up.” Shiro grinned, holding him tight and pressing Keith’s body flat against his own. “Some poor old lady in one of those cabins across the lake probably saw your dick.”

“You stood up there naked  _ way _ longer than I did.” Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and tucking his head into his neck. He loved how big Shiro was. He was comforting and all encompassing, his body a warm contrast to the cold water around them. He was  _ extremely _ aware of where Shiro was pressed against his thigh and where he was pressed against Shiro’s, but the cold kept away any unwanted erections for the time being. “You’re such a city boy.” Keith sighed as he pressed a few warm kisses to the side of Shiro’s neck, the cold water lapping at his collarbone. 

“I like that you’re kind of a boy scout.” Shiro grinned. “Hey, real talk. Do you feel good about the scene today? I feel bad that you were embarrassed before.” He ran his hand down Keith’s back under the water, keeping Keith pressed against him. 

“I um… I  _ really _ liked fucking you.” Keith smiled, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder, so he could talk without looking into his eyes and getting all nervous. “You keep taking care of me when I get freaked out on set. It felt really nice to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.”

“Well, we’re only on our second or third date. I might not always.”

“What date is this?” Shiro frowned. “The coffee shop after our first shoot counts right?”

“Mhm.” Keith’s smile widened a little. 

“Then the next time was when I almost stood you up by accident. Oof, sorry.” Shiro winced, pressing an apology kiss into Keith’s hair. “So that was date number two, yeah? That whole day with dinner and everything.”

“So I guess this is three?”

“Does it count when you came to my place last night?”

“I’m counting that as part of this one.” Keith said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek as the sun disappeared behind the trees. It would be dark out soon. “I love standing here naked in public with you, but we should probably go before it’s too dark to see the trail signs.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Shiro said, refusing to let go of him as he dipped down for a proper kiss. 

Keith was happy to comply. He let Shiro hold him and kissed him back, trying to translate all the words he couldn’t say over Shiro’s lips. His heart was swelling. Keith just wanted to say that he was head over heels for him. He wanted to say that he was ready to start having real sex as a couple off the set, but that he could wait as long as Shiro wanted him to. He wanted to tell him all the fantasies he’d cooked up of ways to make Shiro feel good, make him feel satisfied, and loved. Instead, he just kept kissing him. 

“Keith?” Shiro whispered when they finally parted, dusk falling around them as the sky turned darker and Keith lost himself a little in Shiro’s eyes. He just looked so sweet - like always.

“Yeah?” 

“I know we just started this, but um… Thanks for dating me for me, and not just my ass or something.” Shiro laughed a little. “It’s been a long time since I felt like someone actually liked me.”

“I might like you too much. A one time desperation is kind of turning into a whole porn career.” Keith turned his head and kissed him again, soft with closed lips. “I like spending time with you.” 

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro sighed, giving him one last squeeze in the water before letting him go. “Give me five minutes to float around and be sappy, then we can go.”

They didn’t bring any towels, so it was a challenge to wrestle their clothing back on to wet skin when they emerged. There was just enough evening light left for them to pick up the fishing gear and walk back to the clearing they’d set up at. 

Shiro had towels in the car, so they dried off, stripped down, and changed into some pajamas. Keith borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts Shiro had for him, then spent a good twenty minutes pitching the tent. It wasn’t a difficult task, just a tricky one with little to no light. Shiro kept offering to help, or do it for him and Keith  _ was _ reminded that Shiro was a veteran. He was probably more than capable of pitching a stupid tent, but Keith was determined to take the lead on the date this time around, so he tasked Shiro with tossing sticks into the fire pit while he wrestled with the canvas and by the time he was done, they were ready for marshmallows. 

“These are so fucking good.” Shiro mumbled through a full mouth of s’mores. “Keith you’re awesome. So awesome.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never had s’mores.” Keith grinned, sitting next to Shiro close on a log they’d dragged up to the firepit. Their legs were pressed together and he felt warm and happy inside. Shiro was soft and adorable and his hair was so gorgeous in the light of the fire. Keith kept planting sugary kisses on his cheeks and his lips. 

“I’ve been a fool all my life.” Shiro said as he finished his last one, putting the paper plate in the picnic basket. 

Keith finished up and did the same, scootching closer to Shiro and laying his head on his shoulder to watch the fire. He wasn’t feeling nervous anymore. He felt loved and comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s, squeezing his bicep like a teddy bear. “I’m so glad we did this.” 

“Me too.” Shiro said, turning his head to catch Keith in a kiss that made him melt. 

Keith was helpless the moments their lips touched. Shiro makes him laugh and makes him feel wanted, needed, letting Keith show him how to do things he doesn’t know how to do in the woods, trusting him to watch out when he needs a bathroom break. He was putty in Shiro’s hands. He opened his lips in invitation and Shiro prodded his tongue through his lips, swiping over his bottom lip and pressing closer. 

“Keith.” Shiro whispered against his lips and Keith felt heat coil inside him. He loved the way Shiro said his name. 

“Shiro.” Keith echoed and he took a moment to work up the courage, summoning up what little he had to move over and sit in Shiro’s lap, straddling his hips as he kissed him - hard, deep, and desperate. Shiro’s tongue tasted like chocolate and when Shiro rolls his hips, oh Keith was  _ gone _ . “Fuck.” He panted, breaking the kiss as he rolled his hips back against him. He was hardening in his borrowed shorts and he wanted so bad in that moment for Shiro to push him down in the grass, slot a thigh between his legs and let him rut against it to a rough, friction-driven orgasm. “I know we’re not fucking off set yet.” Keith breathed. “I don’t want you to think we have to have sex, but I’m so fucking into you Shiro.”

“You’re precious.” Shiro whispered against his lips, leaning in to give his bottom lip a playful suck and a nibble before pulling off with a quiet ‘pop.’ “Want to go in the tent?”

Keith nodded, a little desperate as he turned to snuff out the fire with the lid of the pit. He poured some of his water bottle over it for good measure before following Shiro inside the tent. It wasn’t tall enough to stand up inside, so they kicked their shoes off and Keith let himself fall right onto a sleeping bag. He knew he was supposed to be the more dominant one sexually, knew that was what Shiro liked, but he was smitten and he knew Shiro would give him the attention he craved. 

“I love seeing you like this.” Shiro beamed as he crawled over Keith on all fours. “It’s new to see you initiate.”

“You’re still getting to know me aren’t you?” Keith blushed. “I don’t want to fuck now. I want to wait until you want me to do that to you, but I had such a good time with you today. I’ve never skinny dipped before and I know you’re a porn star, but seeing you naked off the set uh… does things to me.” He was pretty sure his cock twitched when he said it, the image of a naked Shiro standing in the evening light on a fishing dock still freshly engraved in his memory.

“Why don’t we take this is as a little practice run?” Shiro smiled, taking Keith’s hand and pinning it above his head. “Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you want.”

Keith felt his face turn bright red, but his mouth watered too. “I want to do whatever you want to do.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. 

“Fine.” Keith sighed. “I want to grind. I-I like friction and I think if we get naked, I’ll change my mind about waiting.”

“Like this?” Shiro asked and as if he’d read Keith’s mind, he shifted his thigh to between Keith’s legs, holding himself up on his elbows as he pressed it against him. 

“Do you like this?” Keith blushed. “I know you like to be topped, I just-”

“Baby, Baby, no.” Shiro said and Keith had to summon all of his will power not to melt into a puddle right there in front of him. “I like whatever makes you feel good.” He leaned down and nibbled on Keith’s ear, letting him roll his hips up against his thigh. 

“Nnn.” Keith whined. Those shorts were hardly a barrier at all.

“I still want to take your cock, but that doesn’t mean you never get attention.” Shiro licked around the shell of his ear before dipping down to suck on his neck, working himself back and forth to rub against Keith’s hip at the same time he pressed his thigh down on his cock. 

“Shiro.” Keith’s head tipped back, giving him better access. “I-I’m not usually like this, I just-”

“It’s okay to want to feel good. Seeing you horny is seriously hot.” Shiro laughed. “You’re just kind of shy, so fuck, seeing you like this… Can I suck you off? We can keep all our clothes on and just keep grinding if you want, but you might not want to cum in your only pajamas.”

“You don’t have to do tha-”

“I want to.” Shiro said, his eyes serious as he looked right into Keith’s. “Do you want it? I know I’m a porn star, so it’s easy to get confused, but Keith, sex off set is really meaningful to me. I wouldn’t come on to you like this if I wasn’t super comfortable with you.”

Keith bit his lip, chewing for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Fuck, do it, but keep kissing me for a while first.”

Shiro was happy to comply, going right back to grinding against him as they came together in another wet kiss. Keith felt like he was in heat, his whole body warm as he pressed up against Shiro. He could feel how hard he was, the outline of Shiro’s cock pressing against his hip and he hummed right against him as they kissed. Keith licked into Shiro’s mouth and groaned when they pushed together. Without the shock he’d experienced their first time making out in Shiro’s apartment, he’d initiated this time. He was prepared and he had a better hold on himself than last time. No surprise orgasms. Plus, he was wrung out from earlier, so he had all the stamina he needed. 

“Let me taste you, Baby.” Shiro said, parting from the kiss and sliding down, lifting Keith’s shirt along the way and kissing his stomach a few times before he tugged at Keith’s shorts. 

“Shiro.” Keith preened, sighing when Shiro worked them down his hips and his cock sprung free, fully hard. “Fuck. I-I’m sorry for being all desperate like this, I just-”

“Keith.” Shiro looked up at him, making eye contact as he leaned down and dragged his tongue up the underside of him. “I love tasting you. It felt good earlier, but it’s nothing like having you all to myself.” He whispered, so his breath blew over the wet line he’d left and Keith pushed his hand into that soft white hair. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Hhh!” Keith gasped when Shiro took him in his mouth, sinking down easily all the way to his base and swallowing. It wasn’t like he was unfamiliar with Shiro’s skill at this point, but without a camera on them, it felt so much better. Keith put his legs over Shiro’s shoulder and shivered, digging his heels into his back when Shiro hummed around him. 

Shiro looked up through his lashes as he sucked, letting Keith pull at his hair as he stuffed his mouth full. 

Keith couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips when he felt his head nudging over and over at the back of Shiro’s throat. He pulled his hands away and scrabbled to strip his shirt off, wanting to be completely naked for him as he laid back and thrust one hand back into Shiro’s hair, and used the other to toy desperately with the sensitive part of his chest. 

Shiro pulled off and mouthed up the side. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He murmured. “No one’s out here to listen, if you want to make some noise, Baby.”

Keith whimpered and turned his head against the pillow they laid by the sleeping bag, sweat forming on his skin. His toes curled the moment Shiro took him back in. “Ohh, fuck, Shiro.” He groaned, pushing his hips up a little to meet with his mouth. “You’re so fucking good at this.”

“Guess you could say I’m a professional.” Shiro grinned when he pulled up again, his lips slick and shiny. “Where do you want to cum?”

“W-What do you mean?” Keith panted, his thighs twitching from the lost pleasure. He was so keyed up, he could probably burst if Shiro just looked at him the right way, but he took a deep breath. 

“In or on.” Shiro winked. “I’m happy to swallow for someone like you, but I know some guys prefer my face, or abs, or whatever.”

“What do you like?”

“Um.” Shiro blinked and Keith smiled when his cheeks turned pink. He guessed it wasn’t a question Shiro got asked option. “I-I like to swallow it for guys I like. Makes me feel more intimate about it.” 

“Then swallow for me, Takashi.” Keith said, his heart pounding when he used the first name, but it made Shiro’s face go from pink to crimson as he ducked down to finish him. “Ah!” Keith cried out, clamping a hand over his mouth as Shiro deep throated him in one motion. He bucked his hips up, chasing the warmth of his mouth when Shiro bobbed back and forth again, his feet pressing hard into Shiro’s lower back until he came with a silent scream, mouth hanging open as he gripped Shiro’s hair and trembled through orgasm. 

Shiro swallowed everything he released and didn’t pull off until Keith was completely finished, pressing a trail of kisses down the inside of his thigh as he let him come down. “Good?”

“Jesus.” Keith sighed. “Was that okay? Using your first name again?”

“You can call me that whenever you want.” Shiro grinned, easing Keith’s legs off his shoulders, so he could crawl up and lay down beside him, pressing wet little kisses to the side of his neck. “We’re dating, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, his face still warm as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, eyes falling shut at the sensation of his lips on his skin. “Mm, we are.” There was something so nice about being naked while Shiro was clothed and feeling completely safe and comfortable. “I can’t thank you enough for today, Shiro. I haven’t gotten to do a lot of this camping stuff since my dad died.”

“Hm?” Shiro frowned, pulling up to look at him. “Oh, Keith. You never told me that.”

“Huh?” Keith blinked. “Oh. Shit, yeah I guess I didn’t.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um… Let me put my pants on.” Keith sighed, sitting himself up and wrestling the shorts he’d borrowed back on before he laid down again, the grass under the tent crunching a little as he shifted into a comfortable position with Shiro again. “This okay?” He asked as he settled his head on Shiro’s chest. “I-I can get you off too in a minute if you want.”

“No, Baby. I just want to talk.”

“Okay.” Keith breathed. “You really want to get into it?”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to talk about, but I’d love to know you more.” Shiro said, stroking his hand down Keith’s bare back. 

“My um… My dad died when I was about nine, so I knew him for a long time.” Keith swallowed. “I went into the system after that, but it was either homes with multiple kids, or crowded group homes, so there wasn’t really any bonding, or attention, or any of that. Me and my dad used to go camping almost every weekend. He taught me how to fish, how to start a fire with nothing but what’s in the woods, how to pitch a tent, and uh… just all the stuff we did today.” Keith shifted a little, taking comfort in the warmth and firmness of Shiro’s chest. “Thanks for doing this with me.”

“Keith.” Shiro said, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight. “I’m so sorry all that got taken away from you. I’d love to do this more. Whenever you want to. I’ll buy the equipment, so we don’t have to rent again and we can come out here any time we’re free. You can keep teaching me stuff. I’d love it.”

“Really?” Keith smiled. 

“Of course.” Shiro kissed the top of his head. “You’re so strong for getting through all that on your own.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith looked up at him and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s chin. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“So um… I mean, I know you don’t like talking about it much, but you toured in Iraq, yeah?”

Shiro nodded. 

“How come you didn’t learn any survival stuff? I mean, I-I’m not judging, I just figured that’s a lot of time outdoors.”

“I learned a lot through training and simulations and I remember most of it, but my actual tour didn’t last too long, so I haven’t actually had much real life experience.” Shiro shrugged. “The accident uh… actually happened my first week there, the very first mission. I usually don’t mention that part because it’s honestly kind of embarrassing.” Shiro laughed. “ I mean I’ve been taught how to do stuff like start a fire, basic survival skills, like obviously I can pitch a tent, but y’know, there’s no fishing in the desert and no wood to start a fire. I’ve never really had any experience in the woods and I like you guiding me out here. It’s fun, letting you show me things and kinda take care of me. No one’s done that before. I might be guilty of playing things up a tiny bit, but you love doing all that stuff and showing it to me. I like to watch it too.”

“You’re unbelievably sweet.” Keith said, his heart a little warm at the prospect that Shiro  _ liked _ being lead and protected by someone. “I think it’s cute that someone like you still wants a partner to guard them when they have to go pee in the bushes.”

“Actually, um…” Shiro blushed and glanced away. “I kinda ask you to come with me because I get anxious going out alone and I feel more comfortable if someone has my six. Plus, the desert was different than out here. Bathroom situations were… not ideal, but I just don’t like to go out alone in the woods where there’s a million hiding places. If you had to go out in the field in Iraq, you had to worry about embarrassment because there wasn’t much to hide behind other than our own vehicles, but it was wide open. I just feel a lot better if you’re with me.”

“I don’t have a problem going with you, or watching your back if you ever need it.” Keith said with a reaffirming kiss to Shiro’s neck. “Anything else you want to talk about while we’re being cheesy?”

“Well… I ” Shiro bit his lip. “Okay, shit, sorry I’m talking so much, but yeah um… If you’re gonna keep working in the industry, you might hear rumors? I-I don’t want you to hear stuff about me and think it’s true.”

“What is it?” Keith frowned. 

“I’ve dated around a lot before.” Shiro blushed. “It took me a long time to figure out the boundaries between on and off the set with people. I didn’t have any luck in relationships outside of the scene because no one wants to date anyone who fucks on camera for a living, so I thought if I dated other porn stars, they’d be understanding and nice.”

“They weren’t?”

“Nope.” Shiro shook his head. “I still… don’t want to talk about that one bad ex, but I just don’t want you to think you’re like any of the other guys I met on set and took out on a date before. I dated around a lot when I was trying to figure things out and I know that’s given me a reputation, but I really like you.”

“Good because I really like you too.” Keith laughed, his heart warming as he leaned up to give him a proper kiss. He could taste himself on Shiro’s lips and it made him press closer, kiss him a little deeper. “Can we go on another date after this one? Maybe at the end of this week?”

“How about dinner on Friday?” Shiro grinned. “I can take you out and we can go to my place after. Maybe um… No real sex yet, but I’m getting there with you. I really trust you.”

“I’ll wait as long as you want me to.” Keith murmured before kissing him again, sliding his hand up to cup Shiro’s face. “If there’s any weird noises that freak you out when we go to sleep, just wake me up, yeah? It’s just the sound of the woods, but I’ll check it out if it makes you feel better.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro breathed, hugging him again and kissing the top of his head. “You really are different.”

“Good different?”

“Great different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so touched by all the positive feedback i've gotten on this so far, your comments really make my day


	7. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a bad thing. If anything, it’s a great sign for you since you’re still with him. I mean, I’m sure you heard the rumors and stuff.”
> 
> “Rumors?” Keith swallowed. He hadn’t forgotten what Shiro had said in the woods - to ignore any rumors he heard. It didn’t mean he wasn’t curious though.
> 
> “If I spill tea on your boyfriend, you better not flip out.” Pidge said, dabbing his face with a little powder to set the foundation in. “It’s just dumb gossip. It doesn’t mean anything for you, you know?”
> 
> “What is it?” Keith’s stomach turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa this is gonna be an angsty chapter, fair warning, mind the tag updates

Date number four, five, six passed and Keith’s heart was soaring. They were continuing to take things slow. Shiro still didn’t feel completely ready to have full on sex, but they still exchanged oral and Keith could use his hands on him however he liked. He didn’t mind. He loved to make Shiro feel good and even if he fantasized about it a lot, he had no qualms waiting. He still got to sleep in Shiro’s bed after dates and Shiro had gone through with his IKEA threat. He bought Keith a new bed frame to get his mattress off the floor and when he came over to help him set it up, he didn’t breathe a single negative word about the sorry state of Keith’s apartment. 

Keith was undeniably in love. Shiro’s smile made his heart lighter and he’d stopped focusing so much on the blemishes on his skin. 

They did another scene together - a quick fuck in the kitchen of a house rented out for use as a set. It was a more typical one than what they’d gotten to do with Lance and Allura, but Keith could feel himself coming out of his shell. When Shiro hitched his leg up on the kitchen counter and drove into him, the moans he let out were real and it made for one hell of a performance. 

Date number seven, eight, and nine passed and Keith started getting offers for solo work. The videos they did together were blowing up and Keith was starting to get some name recognition of his own. “Cherry Bomb” was his new name when their scenes were distributed. Shiro Starlight and Cherry Bomb. The hits were through the roof and he was able to afford a couch for his apartment. Sure, he hardly spent much time there anymore, but it felt good for it not to be so crummy looking when he did need to come home to it. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Shiro mumbled against Keith’s neck, pressing him into the new sofa as he sucked new hickeys onto his skin. “You’re gonna fucking kill your first solo scene tomorrow. Come to my place right after, so we can celebrate, yeah? I’m gonna go out and get that good wine you like.”

“Mm.” Keith purred. “Takashi, do you think tonight might be it? I want to make you feel good.”

“Soon.” Shiro said as he leaned up to nibble on Keith’s ear. “I promise. I want it to be special for us.”

“My apartment with it’s now  _ two _ pieces of furniture isn’t special enough?” Keith teased, pushing Shiro back a little, so he could lean up and peck his lips. “Kidding. I’m fine to keep waiting.”

“Thanks, Baby.” Shiro sighed. “Hey, we get through this busy week and we can go camping again if you want.”

“I’d love that.” Keith said with a little kiss to Shiro’s forehead. They’d already been back once to stargaze, but he loved fooling around in that tent at night. It felt so private, but risky at the same time. “You ready to stop making out and go grab dinner? I wanna keep my mind off the shoot tomorrow. I feel weird doing a scene by myself.”

“Don’t worry about it. If I know anything from how often you watch my cam shows, you’re pretty talented at jerking off.”

“Shut up.” Keith laughed, pushing Shiro all the way up, so he could climb up off the couch. “You’re gonna watch the hell out of my solo scene and you know it.”

“Fair enough.” Shiro relented as he got up too and reached out for Keith’s hand. “Let me spoil you at some place fancy as a thanks.”

“I just got paid, can’t I spoil you this time?” Keith pouted. “We’re at least splitting the bill.”

“That’s the top energy I asked you out for.” Shiro winked, leaning back in close to murmur in his ear. “Too bad you’re dating a power bottom. Dinner’s on me.”

**

Taking an Uber to a porn set the next day was… unnerving. He was used to Shiro talking to him beforehand, keeping him calm and at ease. He’d met the director before - briefly. It was Hunk, the guy who’d teased Shiro a bit before about dating around the porn scene and kind of rattled him before, but Lance was on camera. A familiar face helped a bit. Pidge would be on makeup too and she always put him at ease, never saying a word about how she had to work a tiny bit harder on covering his zits than she did on other people. 

It was another house, the space rented out, and just like their scene the other week, this place was a mansion. There were large vans parked out front to haul equipment and crew in. His scene wasn’t the only one of the day no doubt. 

Keith exited the car quickly and headed inside. The lights were all set up on the living room, Lance already fiddling with camera angles in front of the sofa as Hunk gave direction. Pidge had commandeered a vanity and set it up off to the side, her full makeup artillery occupying the surface. 

“Heya, Keith!” Lance waved when he spotted him. “Alright folks, the talent’s arrived.”

“Shut up.” Keith laughed, walking over to Pidge to take a robe from her. 

“The usual?” She asked and he nodded as he stripped out of his shirt and undid his belt. 

“Yeah, just cover up anything that’s too noticeable, but that’s all I need. I don’t feel so weird about it lately.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Pidge said, glancing to the side as he dropped his pants and pulled on the robe. “How’s Shiro?”

“He’s amazing.” Keith smiled, slipping out of his underwear underneath the robe before taking a seat in front of the vanity. “I’m going to his place after this.”

“You guys are cute.” Pidge smiled as she dabbed some foundation onto a beauty blender and went to work on Keith’s face. “I think you’ve lasted the longest so far.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know he just dates a lot around the porn scene, but they don’t usually last and the poor guy ends up with another name to avoid when he gets assigned co-stars.” Pidge shrugged. “It’s not a bad thing. If anything, it’s a great sign for you since you’re still with him. I mean, I’m sure you heard the rumors and stuff.”

“Rumors?” Keith swallowed. He hadn’t forgotten what Shiro had said in the woods - to ignore any rumors he heard. It didn’t mean he wasn’t curious though.

“If I spill tea on your boyfriend, you better not flip out.” Pidge said, dabbing his face with a little powder to set the foundation in. “It’s just dumb gossip. It doesn’t mean anything for  _ you _ , you know?”

“What is it?” Keith’s stomach turned. 

“Well you already know the rumor that he dates around and stuff, but most people say it’s because he likes to get sex at work and then string guys along, so they give him, I don’t know, emotional support and all that. He had some bad breakup and the guy said Shiro dated him for six months, but they never had sex, and that he just just wanted him to cuddle at night and take him out.” Pidge took a bottle of setting spray and shook it. “But the  _ important _ part is that I think it’s just a bunch of mean made up shit, yeah? So you might as well hear this from me. I don’t think Shiro’s stringing you along and I don’t know if he’s even done that to anyone at all. It’s gossip.”

Keith’s face paled. It was reassuring to hear Pidge dismiss it, but that rumor was hitting too close to home. Of the last four nights he’d spent with Shiro, he’d spent two of them talking him down from nightmares and comforting him. They hadn’t had sex yet. Every time he brought it up, Shiro promised “soon,” but soon didn’t seem to be coming. “How many co-stars did he date before me?”

“I don’t know, maybe ten? Over like two years?” Pidge shrugged. “I’ve worked by him for a really long time. Same company.”

Keith’s chest tightened. 

“You okay, Dude? You just turned like two shades paler than the foundation I put on you.”

“We haven’t had sex off camera yet.” Keith swallowed. “W-We fool around, but he keeps saying he wants to save the real thing for later and he alludes to this shitty ex he had, but he never tells me any details about his other relationships.”

“Oof.” Pidge winced. “Well it hasn’t been that long. What, three months?”

Keith nodded. 

“Don’t freak out. I’m not gonna be a homewrecker today.” Pidge spritzed the setting spray over his face a few times and sighed. “Well you’re good to go. Sorry if I um…” She scratched the back of her head. “I don’t know, started shit? Seriously, don’t assume stuff over gossip. I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t suspect Lance would spill it sooner or later.”

“Yeah.” Keith swallowed. 

“You’re freaked out.” Pidge grimaced. “Just put it out of your head for the scene, yeah? What does anyone around here know?” She shrugged. “You know Shiro. You’re the one dating him, so make your own choices.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Keith mumbled, standing up and making his way over to the sofa, so Hunk could give him a few instructions and they could get rolling. 

He didn’t like shooting a scene on his own as much as he liked shooting one with Shiro, but he had more reason than ever to be anxious. He tried to shove it out of his mind and focus on the task at hand, stroking himself for the camera and faking some moans and whimpers. He shut his eyes and tried to think about Shiro, gossip aside. He thought about his strong arms and thighs, the scars over his body that Keith loved to kiss, but his heart hurt the more he focused him. Why did Shiro keep putting off having sex? He was comfortable with everything else. Plus, Keith had opened up about his dad and Shiro hadn’t opened up about that bad breakup still. Maybe he didn’t want Keith to know about the details. Maybe they confirmed everything Pidge told him. 

“Uh, Keith?” Hunk said, waving for Lance to cut. “We’re losing you, buddy.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith huffed. He was still hard, but clearly not approaching a finish. “It’s just my first time by myself, um… I-Is there a toy I can work with to make it happen?”

Hunk nodded in understanding and motioned over to Pidge, who came running over with a sleek pink vibrator and a tube of lube, an apologetic look on her face. 

“Thanks.” Keith swallowed, taking them from her and nodding at Hunk to let him know he was good. 

It wasn’t an easy scene, but he did get through it. Once he’d worked the vibrator in, it was impossible for his body not to respond. 

The house had a proper shower, so Keith gathered his clothes and rushed off to wash up. The more he thought about it with the hot water running over him, the more he felt sick. Why wouldn’t Shiro tell him about that ex? If there was a reason not to believe the rumors, Shiro hadn’t given it to him, only asked him not to listen. He wanted  _ badly _ to put his trust in Shiro and ignore what Pidge had told him, but it was eating at him. It added up too much. He’d known from the very beginning that he wasn’t near worth being Shiro’s boyfriend. He wasn’t handsome enough. Even with the porn money, he was barely a rung above dirt poor. All he had to offer was the comfort and understanding he constantly provided Shiro. Just like the rumor said he used men for. 

Keith balled his hands into fists and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and yanking his clothes on. It hurt because he had  _ just _ started believing that maybe he deserved this. Maybe after everything, he was allowed to have someone who loved him and took care of him and he felt like such an idiot for falling into that trap. Shiro would leave him as soon as he found someone else who was nice. 

He headed out without saying goodbye to everyone, ordering a ride on his phone and putting in Shiro’s address. It was dark out already and he knew Shiro would be expecting him. He had to confront this right away, or he’d cave and pretend he never heard the rumors in favor of keeping Shiro a little while longer. The longer he stayed, the more it would rip his heart out when Shiro replaced him. 

Keith gritted his teeth the whole ride to Shiro’s apartment. He was so hurt that he had to latch onto the angry part of it, or he’d bawl his eyes out when he tried to confront this. 

Walking up the stairs towards Shiro’s place when arrived felt like climbing a mountain, his fist weighing a thousand pounds when he raised it to knock on the door. 

“Keith!” Shiro beamed when he opened the door, only cracking it open a bit and standing in the space, dressed in his pink robe to greet him. “How’d it-” He caught sight of the look on Keith’s face and frowned. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I heard the rumors.” Keith glared, heat coiled in his chest. “ _ Pidge _ told me. You just string guys along, so they’ll comfort you when you need it and then you just move on to the next one?”

“What?” Shiro’s face fell. “I-I told you not to believe those.”

“Why shouldn’t I? It sounds a whole lot like what you’re doing to me, doesn’t it?”

“Because we haven’t had sex yet?” Shiro croaked, his eyes welling up as Keith stared him down.

“That’s one clue.” Keith seethed. He didn’t think he’d feel so furious, but the look of disbelief on Shiro’s face was pissing him off even more. “So what am I to you? Just a warm body to go to bed with and bring you down from your nightmares?”

Shiro’s mouth wobbled. “Keith.”

“I didn’t care if you dated a lot of people before me, but you made me think that I was different to you. I should’ve known when you kept putting off sex again and again and  _ again _ , but-

“Keith!” Shiro interrupted, a sob falling from his lips as he stepped back and opened the door all the way, pulling his robe open, so Keith could see it. 

He froze at the sight.  _ No, no, no,  _ Keith thought, his eyes wide as he took it in. The lights in the whole apartment were dimmed, candles lit over the kitchen counter and in the living room, a trail of rose petals leading right from the front door to the bedroom. Under his robe, Shiro was wearing a white tank top made entirely of thin lace that clung to his pecs, completely see through with matching panties. It was brand new lingerie, something Keith hadn’t seen before. 

“I was giving it to you tonight.” Shiro croaked, his hands shaking as he closed the robe again. “I-I wanted it to be special and memorable and I spent all day setting up for you a-and you think I’m using you? Is that what you think of me?”

“I… I-I…” Keith stammered as he stepped in and shut the front door behind him. This wasn’t a conversation to continue in the hallway. “Shiro-”

Shiro just whimpered and backed away from him, clutching his robe closed like he couldn’t stand to let Keith get a second look. “I thought you of all people wouldn’t care this much about whether I put out for you or not.” He hiccupped. “You don’t know how those rumors started. You don’t know any of it and I trusted you not to believe them if you heard because I thought this relationship was real for once. I trusted you.” 

Keith’s eyes welled, watching Shiro tremble. He wanted to rush over, to hug him and tell him he was sorry, he was  _ so _ sorry, but he couldn't. Shiro would shove him back and Keith couldn’t blame him. “I-I just thought… I-I thought it lined up. I’m not good enough for you a-and it made sense when I heard that I might… I might fit into a trend.” He sniffled. “It didn’t make sense for you to be with me and I thought… I-I thought it made sense when I heard the gossip.”

“Keith, my ex is the one that started that rumor. I-I dated around because I was confused and figuring things out, but it never came back to bite me in the ass until he told everyone I was some kind of emotional user.” Shiro tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears were still flowing and his breath kept hitching. 

“You never told me about him.” Keith swallowed, his hands shaking as he watched Shiro come undone right in front of him. 

“I didn’t tell you because it’s fucking  _ traumatic,  _ Keith!” Shiro snapped, tears still rolling down his cheeks when he glared. “I know you’ve had your share of shit, but so have I. Have you ever been with someone who fucking hit you?”

“N-No.” Keith stuttered, shaking his head as his stomach did a somersault. Shiro had hinted to him before that there may have been some abuse in his past, but Keith never had a clue what the specifics were.

“Yeah, well that’s what my ex-boyfriend did to me every fucking day.” Shiro gritted, his eyes cold and harsh even when he was crying. “I had to switch to hardcore scenes, so the bruises would make sense on camera. He beat the _shit_ out of me and you know why? Because I wouldn’t _fuck him_.” Shiro walked back up to Keith, shaking like a leaf,  but his glare remained, his face red and Keith’s stomach was sick seeing him so hurt and angry. And it was all his fault. “You know what it took for me to break up with him? One night he stopped hitting me and held me down and if I hadn’t been able to beat him off and run, he would have raped me. So I make guys fucking _wait_.” He pushed Keith back by his shoulders, not hard enough to knock him down, or even come close, but enough to make him step back against the front door. “I make them wait because sex off the camera is meaningful to me and because it takes a lot of trust for me to give myself to someone in private, where there’s no protection, no one filming the evidence if someone tries to _hurt_ _me_.”

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Keith hiccupped. “Shiro, I-I just thought that this was too good to be true.”

“So did I.” Shiro sniffled, stepping back from him again. “You need to go.”

“Shiro-”

“ _ Go _ .” He snapped and Keith fumbled to find the door knob. 

“Shiro please.” Keith begged, a tear falling down his cheek as he opened the door. He wouldn’t stay if Shiro wanted him gone, but there was a hole in his chest. He hadn’t known. He  _ couldn’t _ have known. He’d fucked up as bad as he possibly could have, but he still felt the same about Shiro as he did before he knew everything. “Shiro.”

“What?” Shiro glared, his voice cracking as he crossed his arms over his chest, still visibly trembling. 

“Please let me fix this. I-I’m so sorry a-and I… I just…” Keith’s breath hitched as he looked at him with pleading eyes. “Shiro, I love you.” He saw the change in Shiro’s expression, the moment of doubt, but Shiro hardened his look again. 

“Then you should’ve trusted me.” Shiro said, cocking his head towards the door and shutting it in his face the moment Keith was back out in the hall. He watched the lock click. 

Keith looked at the shut door, helpless as his shaking intensified and tears started to roll down his cheeks, one after the other. He really had been different. Their relationship had been real the whole time and he didn’t lose it because he was below Shiro’s league, or ugly, or awkward. He lost it because he had let his insecurities trump how much he’d loved and trusted Shiro and now he was gone. 

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned away from the door, biting his fist as he ran for the stairs and took them two at a time, heading down. He dropped his phone twice, trying to get the app open to call a ride. He wasn’t going to break down until he was home. Fifteen minutes was all he’d need. 

He bit his lip to blood for the ride back to his own place, his heart aching knowing he was supposed to be spending this night in the embrace of the sweetest, most loving, caring guy that he’d just smashed the heart of. 

He tipped too much at the end and rushed out of the car as soon as it stopped, barrelling into his building and up the stairs until he was able to fall inside his apartment and collapse in front of the front door. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ Keith sobbed, sliding down against the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. There was a weight on his chest he couldn’t pry off if he tried. 

He’d ruined it. He was right from the beginning that it wasn’t meant to be. He had to fuck it up somehow - go out of his way even to fuck it up. Pidge had  _ told _ him not to take those rumors seriously and he couldn’t imagine the hurt Shiro was feeling. He hadn’t known. He wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that those rumors were the result of an abuser targeting Shiro and if he had, he would have dismissed them immediately. 

A wave of nausea struck him and he took a deep breath. Who would be there for Shiro if he had nightmares now? 

It took an hour for Keith to pick himself up. In the morning, he would have shoots to cancel, but for the time being, he just wanted to get his breathing back to normal and pray for a way to fix things. It wasn’t just the loss of the best relationship he ever had, it was how hurt Shiro had looked. Keith had never seen him so sad, or so angry before and to know he’d caused it, tore his heart in two. 

He went to the bathroom and washed his face, scrubbing until it was pink and raw before changing into more comfortable clothes and going to grab a wine cooler from the fridge. Shiro had bought them on the same day as the IKEA date to christen the apartments new furniture and they were Keith’s secret favorite. They made him nostalgic for his high school days, getting buzzed and on rare occasion, hooking up with a guy under the football bleachers. He uncapped it and went to sit in bed, opening his laptop and sniffling as he took a sip and pulled up the video of their first scene together. Call it masochism, but had never been more desperate in his life to feel Shiro’s touch again and watching it was the next best thing. 

Keith wiped his eyes as he watched Shiro fuck into him and took another long drink of the weak alcohol. He was gonna need something stronger. 

**

Keith woke up in the morning with sore eyes and a hangover to the sound of his phone buzzing. “Hm?” He mumbled, bleary eyed as he reached for his phone and swiped to answer. “Keith here.”

“Keith! Hi, it’s Allura. Shiro didn’t show up to his shoot this morning. Are you with him?”

Keith’s face paled. “Um… N-No, I’m not. Has anyone heard from him? Is he okay?”

“No one’s heard. Has anything happened?”

“We… might have broken up last night.”

“What?” Allura asked, genuine concern in her voice and Keith could hear her walking away from the crew. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t think either of us are.” Keith swallowed. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but- Oh.” She stopped. “His agent’s calling. Keith, I’m sorry, please take care. I hope you two work this out.” Allura said before hanging up, leaving Keith with a heavy heart and the same headache. 

He dropped his phone and curled up with it, hovering over the iMessage button. Would he be a horrible person if he texted and asked if he was okay? He felt nauseous, but he typed out a short message and sent it anyways. 

_ I’m so sorry. I hope you’re okay _ . 

Keith felt his stomach lurch the moment he sent the text and he bolted out of bed to puke in the bathroom, barely able to make it to the toilet before it came up. It burned his throat as his stomach convulsed and he forced himself back to his feet to wash his mouth out in the sink. 

What was wrong with him? It felt like some horrible nightmare. That in all of a few hours, Keith had ruined the best relationship he’d ever had. The worst part was how much he just wanted to talk to Shiro. Whenever he was upset now, he would tell Shiro all about it and one hug from him would solve all his problems. 

Now he had no one. 

Keith hiccupped and crawled back into bed with his phone. No response from Shiro. In a week, they were scheduled to do another shoot together and Keith had no clue how to properly cancel it. He had another scene of his own to do in two days and there was no way he’d be able to shoot, but Shiro was the contact that had gotten him those gigs. He wasn’t going to call a director to bail out. 

He knew that he shouldn’t. HIs stomach hurt doing it, but he pulled out his phone and sent Shiro one more text. 

_ We don’t have to do that shoot next week… I don’t know how to cancel it, but you don’t have to do anything with me. Cancel it if you want to. _

He didn’t expect a reply. He reached for his laptop and started to get up and find his charger, so he could leave his phone for a bit when it buzzed in his hand and his chest seized up. Shiro had texted back. 

_ I don’t want to be unprofessional. I can still do the scene if you can _ . 

Keith’s eyes watered at the words. What the fuck did that  _ mean _ ? He couldn’t have sex with Shiro when they were barely on speaking terms. 

_ I can’t do it like this. I’m sorry. _

Keith’s hands trembled as he sent the text. If he did the scene, he could be with Shiro at least one more time. Maybe the forced intimacy could get them to talk, but he couldn’t stand the hole in his heart. If he saw Shiro again, it had to be to talk things out, to  _ fix _ this, or he couldn’t stomach the thought. 

_ We’re gonna have to talk _ . 

Keith looked at the text like an answer to his prayers. He hadn’t ruled out the possibility quite yet. Shiro was too sweet, too compassionate, but it didn’t make him any less wracked with guilt. He didn’t deserve this second chance, but he still texted back.

_ You don’t have to give me the time of day if you don’t want to _ . 

Keith bit his thumb nail down to the skin watching the text bubble, waiting for Shiro’s respond. 

_ I don’t know how I feel. But we have commitments to figure out. Let’s talk. _

It’s the first time Keith’s ever seen Shiro use such formal language and punctuation in texts, but  _ God _ , he’ll take it. He’ll take this and pray to a God he never really believed in that Shiro will forgive him, let him try again. He knows now why things are like this, why Shiro’s boundaries are where they are. He never should have questioned in the first place, but damn if he wasn’t going to put everything he had into fixing that. He was quick to text back.

_ Where do you want to meet? _

_ Come to my place now. If you can. _

_ I’m on my way _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY LOL I PROMISE I WILL NOT DRAG THIS OUT AND THIS WAS A DIFFICULT CHAPTER TO WRITE


	8. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these bois need to fix their shit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the angst fest last chapter enjoy some resolution

**Chapter Eight -**

Keith shook the whole way to Shiro’s apartment, his stomach in knots, but he thanked God that Shiro wasn’t letting the conflict sit. He felt like his hair could fall out from the stress of what he’d done and the image of Shiro crying was burned into his mind so much that he saw it every time he shut his eyes. He wanted to show up with something. Flowers, or chocolates, or takeout from that barbeque restaurant Shiro loved so much, but he was in a rush. He’d said he was on his way and he wasn’t going to take a minute too long in getting there. 

He was nauseous when he made it to Shiro’s apartment, knocking on the front door and praying he didn’t look like too much of a disaster. He was still in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, his hair unbrushed. He’d leapt out of bed to come, too anxious to have this conversation to make himself presentable. 

Shiro wasn’t in much better shape when he answered the door. He was in a pair of pink yoga pants and a white t-shirt, his hair messy and bags under his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Keith swallowed. “I’m-”

“Don’t.” Shiro held his hand up. “Just… come in. Sit in the kitchen, I’m making tea.”

“Okay.” Keith breathed, biting his lip as he stepped inside and shut the door, following Shiro into the kitchen, so he could take a seat at the island countertop. The candles from last night were all still around, but blown out.

Shiro took a kettle from the stove and poured himself a cup of tea, dunking the bag a few times as he came to sit across from him. “So…” He looked down at the mug and sighed. “I… I-I don’t really understand everything I’m feeling right now, but cancelling my shoot today was bad enough. I can’t pull out of another one.”

“I can-”

“Neither can you.” Shiro grimaced. “You’re new. You’re just gaining traction, you just started to build some name recognition. I’m pissed at you. I’m… I-I’m hurt by you, but I’m not going to tank your career over it.”

Keith’s heart ached. “Shiro, I can’t do a scene with you like this.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“I want to fix this.” Keith swallowed. “I fucked up. I fucked up  _ bad _ , but I meant what I said when I left. I…” The words got caught in his throat, but he took a deep breath and repeated what he’d told Shiro the night before. “I love you. I-I’ve never said that to anyone before and I meant it. I just didn’t expect us to work out, but we kept getting better and better. It felt too good to be true, so when I thought I found a reason for it not to be, I um… I-I believed it.” He looked at Shiro with watery eyes. He’d never felt so pathetic, but there wasn’t anything to say but the truth. “Do you hate me?”

Shiro looked up from his mug and Keith caught a glimpse of that softness in his gaze that made Shiro so endearing in the first place. “I don’t hate you.”

“But there’s no way I can expect you to love me back after this.” Keith said quietly, his head hanging low between his shoulders. He didn’t want to look back up and see how beautiful Shiro looked even when he was a mess.

“Keith, I’m hurt, but I’m not… This doesn’t erase everything we’ve done the past couple of months. We’ve never even fought before and this relationship is new, I just… I don’t know exactly how I feel right now.” Shiro swallowed. “I think you were wrong. I think that you were wrong to believe the rumors after I asked you to ignore them and wrong to come here to accost me instead of discussing, or asking questions. But I also think that knowing how insecure you are about this, I should have… told you more.”

“Huh?” Keith blinked up at him. 

“You’ve told me how you feel about us.” Shiro sighed. “You’re wrong, but I know you still think I’m out of your league, or that you’re not attractive. Neither of those are true, but I know you still believe them.”

Keith nodded and bit down on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “Shiro, I really don’t deserve you. Especially after this. I-I fucked it up and you don’t have to take me back, but-”

“Just give me a little time, Keith.” Shiro said, his eyes tired, but soft as he looked at him from across the counter. “You’re the first person I told about my abuse and I’m upset that I did it in a tantrum. I think… There’s some things I need to work out. I can’t keep letting that old, fucking horrible relationship affect my life.” He sniffed a bit and reached across to grab Keith’s hand, squeezing it. “I don’t want to break up, but give me a little time to work back up to where we were okay? I know that you’re sorry.”

“You don’t want to break up?” Keith’s eyes welled with happy tears. “I’m so sorry. I-I thought you’d never want to see me again.”

“I’m not good at letting these things sit and I don’t want to lose what we have. It’s something special.” Shiro said. “I think you should head home, but… I’ll text you later okay? I think we should keep the shoot on the books for next week. We’ll see how we’re feeling.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded, still buzzing with some anxiety, but immensely relieved that this wasn’t over. He could fix it, he just had to put the time in. He needed to let Shiro feel comfortable with him again, be there when he was ready to open up a little more about all the new information he’d spilled the night before. “Can I um… Can I hug you? I feel horrible for making you feel so bad.”

“It was going to happen eventually.” Shiro shrugged. “There’s too much misinformation about me and too little clap back from me over how untrue it all is.” He got up from his stool and walked around the counter to wrap his arms around Keith, giving him a short squeeze before letting go. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathed. “Still sorry though. Like really,  _ really _ sorry.”

“I know.” Shiro said and smiled for the first time since Keith arrived. “Go take care of yourself. I’m gonna take a bubble bath and try to sort my head out.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded, standing up and resisting the urge to give him a kiss goodbye. He wanted desperately to stay, but Shiro was right. There was a lot to think about here and Keith should probably do a little soul searching of his own. “Tell me if you need anything, yeah? Was everything okay with pulling out of your scene today? Allura called.”

“My agent’s pissed, but it’ll be fine. I’ve never cancelled before.” Shiro grimaced as he lead Keith to the door. “Take care of yourself. I’ll check in later.”

“Okay.” Keith swallowed as he stepped out into the hall. “Seriously though, anything you need just let me know.”

“I will.” Shiro said, smiling again before they said their final goodbye and he shut the door. 

Keith didn’t feel… great about this, but it wasn’t over. For now, that was all that mattered. 

He headed home, his heart still heavy over all the pain he’d caused the man he’d so recently fallen in love with, but he could fix things. He would give Shiro time, wait to be texted, or called. They’d start talking again soon and when Shiro was ready, he’d help him handle this situation. He couldn’t believe Shiro had an ex so abusive that he’d spread such a hurtful rumor and he felt even worse for playing into the hands of someone who had caused Shiro so much pain. 

When Keith got home, he took a page out of Shiro’s book and sunk into a bubble bath. His tub was small and a little… grungy, but he shut the curtain for a feeling of privacy and let the hot water wash some of the guilt off of him. 

He wanted to spend all the money he’d just earned on flowers for Shiro to apologize and give him such attentive and gratuitous oral that he’d be completely satisfied and relaxed. He wanted to do a million things, but he had to wait for Shiro to come to him. He’d noticed that Shiro didn’t do his cam show last night - understandably - but he also decided he’d need to refrain from watching until they were on the same page again. 

Keith scrolled through his phone as he soaked in the water and he nearly dropped it when a text from Shiro popped up. It was just a link to the new Ariana Grande music video with a winky emoji that implied it was something Keith  _ needed _ to see. It wasn’t a return of his ‘I love you’ claim, or a proposition for a date, but his heart swelled.

Shiro was talking to him. For now that was all he needed. 

**

Keith spent his day working out to try and keep his mind off things. Shiro’s texts were scarce, but he replied to each one immediately. It was mostly just small talk type stuff. They’d send each other songs and cat memes, Keith aching at each message with want for Shiro to ask him to come over, wanting to tell him sorry one more time, but he stayed composed, controlled. 

Their shoot was getting closer. Keith was looking forward to being touched again, but his heart still hurt knowing they weren’t acting like boyfriends again quite yet. Everything felt fragile. 

They were three days away when Shiro called him for the first time instead of texting. It was past midnight, but the buzzing woke Keith up and he nearly toppled out of bed stretching for his phone. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked in a quiet voice when he picked up. 

“H-Hey, Shiro. What’s up? You okay?”

“You can’t judge me.”

“What?” Keith rubbed his eyes. “Shiro, never. What’s going on?”

“I-I’m… I-I’m having kind of a panic attack a-and I’m by myself, I just… I don’t want you to think I’m using you.” Shiro hiccupped. “But I need you. I’m still mad and working through that and I’m pissed off that I feel guilty for wanting comfort, but I want it.” Shiro sniffled. “I had a nightmare and I’m scared and I-I don’t want anyone, I want you.”

“I’ll be right over.” Keith said, jumping out of bed and running for his closet to find something decent to wear. “Do you want me to stay the night? If you don’t, I can still come and calm you down, get you back to sleep and just go.”

“Stay.” Shiro croaked. “I-I reserve the right to change my mind about that, but… bring anything you need to stay. I don’t want to be by myself right now.”

“Whatever you want from me.” Keith said as he wrestled out of his sweatpants and into a pair of jeans. He’d wear the shirt he had on. “I’m coming right now.” He pushed his shoes on. “Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“It’s okay, I-I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there.” Keith said, heart sinking a little as he hung up. Shiro usually wanted him to keep talking to him, but he would take this as a victory. 

He sprung out of the apartment and fumbled to lock it as he ordered a ride. He needed to get to Shiro as soon as possible and his heart was beating out of his chest for the entire drive over. 

When he got to Shiro’s front door, he was sweating as he knocked. He wasn’t going to fuck this up.

“Hey.” Shiro said when he answered the door, his eyes pink and wet. He was in those gray sweatpants Keith loved seeing him wear and an oversized t-shirt. 

“Hey.” Keith breathed. “Can I come in?”

Shiro nodded and stepped back to let him inside. 

“Do you wanna talk about what triggered you?” Keith asked as he shut the door behind himself. 

“I dreamt about him.” Shiro swallowed, hugging himself and looking down at he spoke. “I-I keep thinking about him and about being hit and about what he tried to do to me and I just…” He shuddered. “We can talk more later. Right now, I just um… I want you to hold me like you usually do.”

“I’m right here.” Keith nodded, walking up and pulling him into a hug. “Listen, I know I fucked up and hurt you, but I’m gonna make it better as best I can. I’m here for you even if you’re still working through how you feel about me right now.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro sighed. “I have clothes for you if you want to just crawl into bed and put a dumb movie on.” 

“Sure.” Keith smiled and lead Shiro to the bedroom, shutting that door and kicking his shoes off. He was tempted by Shiro’s closet, knowing there was an endless amount of cozy pajamas inside that he could fit into, but instead, he just peeled out of his jeans, grabbed the remote, and pulled back the comforter. “Do you need anything? I can make tea, or something.”

“I’m good.” Shiro said as he slid into the bed, leaving plenty of room for Keith.

Keith got in next to him and turned on the TV, putting on Mean Girls since it was Shiro’s comfort movie and opening his arms. 

Shiro hesitated for a moment, but slid into Keith’s embrace, resting his head on his chest and squeezing him. 

“Cozy?” Keith asked as he raked his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He could feel how tense Shiro still was and there was a slight tremble. It should go away after a few minutes of touching his hair and holding him close like this. 

Shiro gave a hum of approval and watched the movie while Keith grazed his nails over his scalp, scratching the fuzzy part with the undercut. Keith used his other hand to rub Shiro’s back and smiled when it made Shiro snuggle into him a little more. 

“You okay?” Keith murmured, resisting the urge to kiss Shiro’s forehead. He hadn’t earned that yet. 

“Yeah.” Shiro sighed. “No one um… No one calms me down like you do. I don’t know what it is, but when you’re around, I just feel safer.”

“I’m glad I can make you feel safe.” Keith said, giving him a little squeeze. “I know I’ve said it a bunch, but I’m so sorry I played right into the hands of someone who wanted to hurt you. I was stupid and insecure. I still meant what I said.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro swallowed. “Um… I-I made an appointment with my agent. I want to come clean about what happened and I want to file a restraining order against my ex. I want my agent to help me avoid him. She doesn’t even know to never book me with him, so I have this constant anxiety that I’m gonna have to work with him. I also want to put the rumors to rest.”

“That’s a great idea, Shiro.” Keith nodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Help me tell people.” He blushed. “H-Help me tell people that the rumors are because he abused me and he wanted to cover his ass when we broke up. I feel like no one will believe me.”

“Of course, Takashi.” Keith said, the first name rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world and Shiro looked up at him when he said it. “Shit, sorry, is it okay to call you that?”

Shiro leaned up and answered with a kiss, pressing his lips against Keith’s and bringing his metal hand up to cup Keith’s jaw. “It’s fine.” He breathed against him before kissing again, soft with a closed mouth, but it made Keith’s heart leap to his throat. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” He blinked, blushing hard as he looked at Shiro’s eyes in the dim light. 

“You broke my heart when you came over and yelled at me.” Shiro swallowed. “I was up the entire night crying, but part of why I was so upset is because I made you leave.”

“Why?” Keith frowned. “Shiro, I fucked up. I fucked up  _ bad _ . You had every right to make me leave.”

“I know, but there was a million things I needed to tell you and I felt horrible for not explaining things before when I knew how insecure you felt about us.” Shiro rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. “And I knew you were probably really hurt when you heard those rumors and I didn’t give you enough reason not to believe them, but I was so angry at you that I didn’t want to explain.”

“Shiro-”

“Swear to me you’re not just dating me because you want to have sex with me on a regular basis.” Shiro sniffed. 

“What?” Keith lifted Shiro’s face and let himself plant a kiss on the center of his forehead. He loved that spot. “Takashi, I’m dating you because you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. You took care of me during that first shoot even though I was a total stranger and then you took me on a date and you let me see you when you were upset and vulnerable and needed comfort. I fell in love with you.” He leaned their foreheads together and sighed. “I don’t care if we never have sex off camera. I just want to take you camping and go on stupid dates and watch bad movies in this bed.” He dipped down and gave Shiro a kiss, short and sweet, but he knew Shiro was blushing in the dark. “You make me feel like I’m attractive and like I  _ matter _ . No one’s ever treated me like you have. I love you.”

Shiro’s mouth wobbled when he pulled Keith into a hug, burying his face in his neck. “I love you too.” He hiccupped. “I didn’t want to lose you, I-I was just hurt. I’ve never felt like this about a guy before and you make me really fucking happy when we’re together. People always think that I don’t want to be taken care of because I-I’m big and I have this stupid domination act on camera, but you take care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you.” Keith breathed when Shiro lifted his head and they came together in another kiss. He was braver this time. He brushed his tongue along Shiro’s lower lip until he let him in and kissed him deep, pushing one hand up into his hair and holding Shiro tight against him. “Takashi.” He gasped into the kiss and then Shiro’s mouth was on his neck, sucking hard on the skin to leave a mark as Shiro wedged his thigh between Keith’s legs. 

“If you hear anymore shit about me.” Shiro whispered, licking a circle around the mark he’d just left. “ _ Talk _ to me about it.”

“I will.” Keith gasped when Shiro pressed his thigh down. “I will, I promise.”

“You can fuck me when I’m ready to let you fuck me.” Shiro said with a groan as they grinded together, only his sweatpants and Keith’s boxers between them. “I decide when that is.”

Keith nodded in understanding and rolled his hips against Shiro’s, shivering at the heat and friction it created. He could feel Shiro hard against his leg and bit hard on his lower lip to keep from moaning. “A-Are you sure what we’re doing right now is okay?”

“I missed you.” Shiro said, leaning up and nuzzling his nose against Keith’s before kissing his lips again. “Are you okay with this?”

“More than okay.” Keith whimpered as he rutted up against him. “Whatever you want to do to me.”

“Come here.” Shiro rolled off of him and onto his back, shoving his sweatpants down and kicking them off before pulling Keith towards him. “Take it out.”

Keith fumbled to reach down and push his boxers down, pulling his cock out and giving himself a pump or two for relief before he settled over Shiro. 

“Grind with me.” Shiro said in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around Keith. “I just want to feel you. I-I want to feel good with you again.”

“I’m right here, Baby.” Keith cooed, relief washing over him just at the realization he could call Shiro that again. He pressed himself down and grinded down hard, both of them moaning in sync. Shiro’s cock was huge and feeling him rut up against his stomach and the way they were sliding against each other had his eyes rolling back. It was hot and slick and Shiro’s breath was heavy like he wanted this so badly. “I want to make you feel so good, Shiro.” He whispered, burying his face in Shiro’s neck as he slid against him, thrusting his hips like they were fucking to build up a rhythm, give Shiro a taste of the real thing. He wanted him to feel satisfied when he came, let out all of the bad energy and anxiety of the past few days. 

“Keith.” Shiro whimpered underneath him, thrusting his hips up to meet with him. He was just as desperate as Keith was. 

“Do you really love me too?” Keith breathed hot and heavy into Shiro’s neck. 

“Yeah.” Shiro squeaked as he wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips and rolled up against him. “I-I wanted to tell you, but it felt too soon a-and I thought you might-  _ fuck -  _ freak out and run away.”

“I could never run away from you.” Keith lifted his head and met Shiro in a deep kiss, moaning right into his mouth as they both approached an early finish. It had only been a few days of them not being intimate in any way, but the stress of thinking they may have lost each other made sex - even if it was just rutting against each other - so relieving. 

“I’m gonna cum, Keith.” Shiro whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut as bucked up to find the friction. 

Keith groaned and ruts himself back and forth until Shiro’s breath is shaky and they’re trembling together. He wanted to make Shiro cum first, but when they press against each other at the perfect moment, they both cry out. Keith savored the feeling of Shiro’s cum mixing with his own, both of them spurting over their chests and stomachs. Shiro’s skin was so hot underneath him and his legs were wrapped so tight around his hips, urging him on until they were finished and filthy. 

“We’re gonna be okay.” Shiro breathed as he relaxed under him. “Fuck, you make me feel so fucking special.”

“That’s how you make me feel.” Keith laughed as he kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Feeling okay?”

“Mhm.” Shiro said with a sleepy smile. “Will you come and shower with me?”

“Of course.” Keith nodded, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Shiro grinned. 

“Thanks for trusting me.” Keith said with a peck to Shiro’s lips. “Let’s go get cleaned up, yeah? I’ll head out first thing in the morning if you don’t want me hanging around too long.”

“Well.” Shiro chewed on his bottom lip. “We did just grind one out like two teenagers. Maybe we can have breakfast in the morning?”

“I’d like that.” Keith rolled off of him and offered a hand to help Shiro up out of bed. His heart felt full for the first time since the fight.

They kept kissing under the water of the shower, holding each other close, their hands wandering over every place they could find as if they needed to memorize one another all over again. Keith kept his hands mostly on Shiro’s chest, squeezing his pecs until they both started to laugh a little. 

“You really like these, huh?”

“How could I not?” Keith pouted. “They’re perfect.”

“You’re cute.” Shiro said, sliding his hand down Keith’s back to give his ass a squeeze. “So are you okay to do the scene in a few days?”

“Yeah as long as you are.”

“Great.” Shiro sighed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Have you been okay the last few days?”

“I just feel horrible for hurting you. I want to help make it right.”

“Well… you stuck around to fix it.” Shiro shrugged. “That’s a pretty big step one.”

“Do you want me to come with you to meet with your agent about the whole situation?”

“Would you mind?” Shiro winced. “I don’t really want to do it by myself. I also want to tell Allura about it.”

“I’ll help.” Keith nodded, pressing a reassuring kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Whatever you want from me.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw someone pointed out some characterization flaws in chapter 6, so i added a little more dialogue about shiro's military background while they're sitting in the tent near the end of that chapter. It doesn't really change anything, but feel free to go back and read that little addition if you want to !


	9. Where We Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniiiiited and it feeeeels so gooood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so great and supportive of this fic I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry it's a little bit more about working up to the event in the next chapter... lol ;)

“Don’t be nervous.” Keith said when they sat outside Shiro’s agent’s office, his hand on Shiro’s thigh just to stroke it a little and soothe him. Until recently, he’d never seen Shiro nervous and now he looked like he’d seen a ghost. “I’ll be right there. You can talk at your own pace. It’ll be okay.”

“What if she tells me I’m being immature?” Shiro huffed. “What if she doesn’t take me seriously at all?”

“She will.” Keith leaned in and planted a reassuring kiss on Shiro’s forehead. “Just hold my hand. You’ve got this.”

“Shiro?” A young woman with purple hair and too much lipstick stepped out of the office and cocked her head towards the door. “You guys can go on in.”

“Thanks.” Shiro nodded to the assistant before taking Keith’s hand and walking into the office. 

It was a little more lavish than Keith expected. A young woman with cropped brunette hair and glasses sat behind the desk. There was a full length window with a view of the bay in the distance and the office had… a lot of plants. 

They sat in the arm chairs in front of the desk and Keith gave Shiro’s hand a squeeze. 

“You better not be quitting on me, Shiro.” She said, lips a little pursed as she looked him over. “We’re lucky the studio was understanding about your last shoot, but you can’t miss another one. Not at the last minute.”

“I know, Veronica.” Shiro sighed. “Thanks for handling that one, I just… Look, I’m not gonna miss any more shoots, especially not the one with Keith in a few days, but there’s something I have to deal with.”

“What’s up?” 

“Um…” Shiro’s grip tightened on Keith’s hand. “Y-You remember how me and that guy Sendak were dating for a while a-and we had to change what kinds of shoots I was doing because I um… I kept having those weird injuries?”

Veronica’s face faded to one of more concern and nodded. 

“He um… I-I mean I’m sure you kind of got the hints, but he abused me pretty badly.” Shiro swallowed. “But when we broke up, he spread all those rumors about how I date co-stars just to get them to do all the boyfriend duties and then never have sex with them and it’s starting to really affect my life again. Keith heard them and we had this horrible fucking fight and I just… I-I wanna start addressing the rumors and I’m gonna be filing a restraining order against him soon, just…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I’ve always been anxious that I would get booked to co-star with him and I’ve been lucky it hasn’t happened yet, but we need to blacklist him. I know he’s with the same company as me and it’s hard, but I don’t know if I can keep working if we don’t.”

“I’m on it.” Veronica nodded without hesitation. “Do you want to do a press release addressing the rumors, or do you want to do this more one on one?”

“One on one. I want to talk to Lance and Allura since I work with them so much.”

“Lance would understand. He’s an annoying little brother, but he’s kind and can probably help shut that kind of thing down if the rumors continue.” Veronica said and Keith raised his eyebrows when he noticed the resemblance. “We’ll handle this.”

“Thanks, Veronica.” Shiro breathed. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Keith had to admit he was surprised how kind and understanding a porn star agent was, but he was relieved that Shiro was hearing what he needed to. “That’s all.”

“Okay then.” She sighed. “Well take care, Shiro. Keep your schedule next week open while I look for something, yeah? Are you opposed to a group scene?”

“Fine with me.” Shiro shrugged as he stood up and took Keith with him. 

Keith left with him, giving Shiro’s hand a squeeze as they walked out of the office building. “That went well, right?”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathed. “I’m relieved. I still have to file for a restraining order, but… fuck, it feels good to finally get this off my chest. I’ll talk to Lance and Allura about it too. I work with them so much, it’d be a huge help if they knew what actually went on.”

“Do you want me to help?”

“Yeah.” Shiro managed a small smile as they approached his car and turned to kiss Keith’s cheek. “Look, I know we’re kind of… set back a little bit, but do you want to go out to lunch and just um… I don’t know, spend some more time together before we have to do that shoot?”

“I’d love that.” Keith answered and he knew he was blushing when he got into the passenger seat. 

Their fall out had been short lived, but Keith was so relieved to hear Shiro sing again. Seeing him so sad had rattled him a little. It was pretty clear now that Shiro had been through even more shit than he thought and he felt so much better listening to him sing off key at the top of his lungs again. 

They went to the barbecue place Shiro had taken him to before and sat in the back, Shiro sliding in to Keith’s side of the booth and giving him a kiss on the cheek that made his heart light up like a firework. Every implication that they were okay again took a little more weight off his shoulders. 

“Can you order for me?” Keith asked, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder just because he could. 

“Sure.” Shiro nodded as he looked the menu over, turning to kiss the top of his head once he made his decision. “I feel good about the scene this week.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Shiro said, leaning his head on his fist and smiling at Keith like he did the first time they ate here. “I um… I really do trust you, Keith. A lot. I think we just didn’t communicate like we should have and I really want to get back to where we were.”

“Me too.” Keith sighed and leaned right in to give him a proper kiss. A barbecue restaurant might not be the most romantic setting, but when Shiro’s warm lips melded against his, he didn’t care where they were. He kissed him with all the love he was still holding in his chest and tucked himself under Shiro’s arm when they parted, shamelessly keeping his head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of his pomegranate soap. 

They stayed snuggled up when the waitress came, Shiro ordering them some ribs to share and Keith couldn’t help but feel so smitten as he sat under Shiro’s arm. Things were really okay. He had no reason to feel anxious about their upcoming scene and it was just such a relief to see Shiro laughing and being all cute and cuddly again. Keith had gotten so attached to the constant affection. It was like an addiction, he felt like he might implode if Shiro wasn’t kissing him, or making flirty jokes. 

When they ate, Keith made a point of kissing the sauce off of the corner of Shiro’s mouth and blushed when it made him laugh. Shiro fed him bites and Keith took them happily, not caring how grossly lovey dovey they were being in public. 

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?” He asked when they finished, a little sauce still on his lips. 

“I um… I know I’m being a little clingy, but if you want to come watch a movie at my place, you can.” Keith blushed. “I just… I’m having fun and if you want to keep hanging out, we can-”

“I’d love to.” Shiro cut him off and let Keith kiss the last of the sauce off his lips. “Mm, maybe something scary this time? We can get cozy and I honestly just want to get my mind off all this shit that’s happened and go back to being all gross and romantic with you.”

“Sounds perfect, Takashi.” Keith said before waving down the waitress. “I’ll take the check.”

**

The day ended with a heated make out session on Keith’s couch that left them both hard and desperate for more, but it wasn’t time yet. Keith knew that and he didn’t want to rush Shiro into anything at all. They said goodbye at his front door and spent two extra minutes standing there, exchanging heating kisses until they had to pull apart. 

“I’ll see you at the shoot in a few days, okay?” Shiro whispered against his lips. “I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded, resisting the urge to kiss him again. If he did, they’d make out for another ten minutes and then who knows what. “I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.” Shiro grinned, pressing one last kiss to Keith’s cheek before giving him a wink and stepping away.

“Bye Shiro.” Keith sighed, shutting the door and taking a deep breath to calm himself before he rushed to the bathroom for the toy he kept under the sink. Dear God, he needed an orgasm.

**

Keith cleaned himself up for the shoot a few days later, wanting to look as good as he possibly could for Shiro. When Shiro came to pick him up, he jumped in the car and leaned over to give him a kiss, both of his hands holding Shiro’s face as he pressed their lips together. “Hey.” He grinned. 

“Hey.” Shiro laughed as Keith closed the passenger side door and buckled his seatbelt. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, relaxing back in the car seat. 

“My agent says if this goes well, she’d be happy to take you on as a client. Are you interested?” Shiro asked when they started driving off towards the shoot site. 

“Really?” Keith blinked. “I-I don’t know, I still haven’t done any scenes with anyone but you. All my other ones were solo.”

“That’s okay.” Shiro shrugged. “She can help ease you into things, or find you some solo work to pay the bills. You don’t have to do it at all, but the opportunity’s there.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith reached over and kept his hand on Shiro’s thigh for the remainder of the ride to the site. It was a mcmansion this time, a little less glamorous than some of the other places Keith had seen, but he actually liked that a lot better. Even if it was still way too expensive a place, he felt more comfortable. 

They got out of the car together and walked inside. There was no Allura, Lance, or Pidge today, so Shiro didn’t have to worry about having any conversation with them about clearing his name and outting his abuser. 

Shiro walked him in with a hand on Keith’s lower back, bringing him up to greet the director, a man with long silver hair Keith had never met before. 

There was an actual bathroom for them to change in and Keith noticed the looks they got when they walked in together, but he didn’t really care. He kissed Shiro as he unbuttoned his shirt and winked when he gave him a little squeeze through his jeans. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Yeah, I might be looking forward to it a little.” Shiro laughed, reaching over to undo Keith’s pants and give him another kiss too. 

They finished undressing and slipped into their robes before heading back out for some minimal makeup. The girl on the job wasn’t as fun as Pidge, but Keith was glad it didn’t take long to touch up his face. 

The master bedroom of the house was set up with cameras, lighting, a lot more production than Keith had seen at his other house shoots, but he didn’t mind. Shiro had his back if he got nervous, but he was feeling just fine about this whole thing. He was excited for them to have sex and for the possibility of securing a great agent like Shiro’s. He was sure he’d be able to put on a little more of a show than usual just because his heart was so full from their newfound honeymoon phase. It had been one  _ hell _ of a first fight, but they’d come out of it so much stronger. Now he was craving Shiro’s touch, even if it was on camera.

“Keith?” The director asked when they walked up to the bed and Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“How’s your gag reflex?”

“Um…” Keith blushed and glanced at Shiro. “Pretty good? I can deepthroat.”

“Think you can handle some face fucking?”

Keith felt his face go from pink to red. This director was a lot more forward than Hunka or Allura. “I think I can?” Who was this director again? Lotor? What the fuck kind of name was that?

“Try it during foreplay.” The director shrugged. “Shiro, you know what to do.”

“I’ll still guide you.” Shiro said to Keith, giving him a kiss on his forehead as he untied his robe. 

An assistant came up to take them as Keith slipped out of his too and glanced at the bed beside them. It was king sized and looked comfy as hell, but it was all white. They were a hundred percent going to ruin a comforter today. 

Shiro lead him onto the bed and they waited for the cameras to start rolling before coming together in a heated kiss. There was no storyline today (not that there usually was much of one), so Keith just let Shiro’s tongue prod into his mouth and moaned against it, wrapping one arm around Shiro’s neck and reaching his free hand down to wrap around his cock. He stroked it with a tight grip and sighed when Shiro turned his head to kiss down his neck. 

“Yes.” He breathed when Shiro started stroking him too, both of them hardening quickly in each other’s grips. He wanted to try and take the lead a little bit more this time, help make Shiro feel good. “Open me up, Baby.”

“Yeah?” Shiro blushed. “You want my fingers?”

Keith whined as he nodded his head and laid back, letting Shiro grab the bottle of lube from the pillow beside him. He shut his eyes to block out the camera and the lights. He knew he was already sweating, but he didn’t want to let himself get into a self conscious space. He was with Shiro. He knew what he was doing on set and he was going to do a great fucking job. 

Keith opened his legs and pulled Shiro down to kiss him as soon as he’d slicked his fingers up. He was getting pretty obsessed with Shiro’s tongue and spread his legs wide as he kissed him, even if he knew how much he was obscenely baring himself to the camera at the moment.

“You’re so tight.” Shiro huffed as he pushed his index finger inside, curling it to massage Keith’s prostate with enough pressure to make his back arch up off the mattress. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Keith swore, his toes curling as Shiro massaged the spot. Even if it was just one finger, Shiro knew how to find his spot and hit it perfectly with little to no effort. He reached down again to stroke Shiro in his hand, sighing at the warmth and weight of it. He was going to have to give the director what he wanted too, but he was pretty sure he could handle some face fucking, give Shiro a little more freedom than he usually got. “Let me suck your cock, Baby.” He said, smiling as he looked up and saw Shiro smiling back, his eyes sparkling a little from the lights. Shiro’s face was flushed and this whole thing just felt so… genuine - even with the dirty talk for the camera

Shiro kept his finger inside and came up to kneel near Keith’s face, fucking him with one hand and using the other to hold his erection out for him. 

Keith leaned over and lapped up the pre-cum he was leaking, relishing in the taste before he wrapped his lips around the head and gave a few sucks. 

Shiro groaned in response and pushed his hips forward, letting Keith sink down further. 

Keith breathed deep through his nose and pushed all the way to Shiro’s base, shutting his eyes as he worked to relax his throat around him before bobbing his head back and forth to work up a rhythm and get used to the large presence in his mouth. Shiro pressed a second finger inside him and Keith moaned around him, easing a groan from Shiro too when he looked up at him through his lashes. 

His eyes watered and he choked a little when Shiro’s hand ran through his hair, but he swallowed around him and found his pace again. 

“You want to take me harder?” Shiro asked in a low voice and Keith knew it was his way of asking for consent to fuck his mouth like this. Keith looked up with teary eyes from the effort, but winked to let him know it was alright. He could take it. He  _ wanted _ to take it.

Shiro tightened his grip on Keith’s hair and started slow, gently rocking his hips a little to fuck his throat until he could feel Keith more relaxed around him and he set a pace. 

The sounds it made were obscene and Keith was desperately tempted to touch himself. The combination of Shiro fucking his face and his fingers pulsing inside him was setting him on fire and he didn’t want to let himself get too close to cumming. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took Shiro down his throat, feeling a few tears leak out and roll down his cheeks with the effort as Shiro moaned for him. 

“Good job, Baby.” Shiro whispered as he put a hand on Keith’s cheek and eased him off, using his thumb to brush off the tears. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

Keith whined at the praise and spread his thighs a little more when Shiro put a third finger in. His throat hurt, but he liked the soreness. His voice would be a little raspy for the next day and Shiro would know exactly why. He couldn’t tell if he felt so warm because of all the pleasure, or the lights, or both, but he already felt so full with just Shiro’s fingers. “You can give it to me. I-I want it.”

“What do you want?” Shiro grinned. 

“I want your cock.” Keith gasped when Shiro pulsed his fingers. “Fuck me.”

“So good for me.” Shiro cooed, reaching for the lube and popping the cap again. 

Keith’s mouth watered as Shiro slicked himself up. He wanted to reach over and hold his hand, feel a little closer to him as they did this, but he grounded himself. They were on camera. This was porn, not their private life. It was fun that they were getting more into it, but he couldn’t fall into thinking this was completely real. In fact, they probably shouldn’t do missionary. He’d get a little too lovey dovey if they were face to face, so he sat up when Shiro took his fingers away and got on all fours, leaning on his elbows as he held his ass up just for Shiro. “Take me.” 

Shiro sidled up behind him, kneeling between Keith’s calves as he smoothed his hands over his ass, landing a firm smack on one of his cheeks that made Keith gasp. 

Keith preened when he felt Shiro press in, arching his back as he relaxed his muscles to take it. He was glad he’d worked himself open on his own the other day. It had been a little while since Shiro took him like this and he was actually looking forward a little to the soreness. 

Shiro buried himself to the hilt and rolled his hips, giving Keith time to adjust without making the cameras wait for them. 

“Fuck me.” Keith panted, letting him know to start.

The first thrust knocked the wind out of him, his mouth falling open in a moan as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was just them. 

“So tight, Baby.” Shiro breathed, spanking him again and Keith cried out. It was half exaggerated for the camera, but half  _ holy shit _ . He fucking liked that. 

Keith pressed his head against the mattress and whimpered as he pushed himself back against him, meeting his thrusts and gasping in time with them. Shiro just made him feel so  _ full _ . He did prefer the intimacy of being on top like he knew Shiro really liked, but this was pretty fucking good too. He loved Shiro filling him up, spanking him, fucking into him. He loved that this sweet sensitive man who cried when they fought, could wreck him like this. Keith lifted his head before the director could tell him to and moaned as he pressed back hard, Shiro grazing his prostate harder with each snap of his hips. 

“Fuck.” Shiro grunted when Keith tightened himself around him. “You’re taking it so well, Baby.”

Keith whined in response and felt his orgasm started to inch close. “Jerk me off.” He panted. “Want to cum for you. Fucking make me cum.”

Shiro snapped his hips a little harder and reached around with his human hand to tug Keith’s dick with a tight grip that made him shiver. 

Keith whimpered, helpless as Shiro moved his hips and his hand. “I’m gonna cum.” It took just two more thrusts for something to snap in the pit of Keith’s stomach and his eyes rolled back as he moaned, deep and loud as he arched his back and came in hot spurts over Shiro’s hand and the bedspread beneath them. 

Shiro fell apart soon after, bucking in deep and tipping his head forward as he emptied into Keith with a few more stuttered thrusts. 

Keith sighed when Shiro pulled out and waited for the camera to capture the mess before the director called cut and he relaxed, falling stomach-down on the mattress. 

“Keith.” Shiro laughed, lying down next to him and planting a kiss on his forehead as the crew wrapped up. “That was incredible. When’d you learn to dirty talk like that?”

“I just pretended it was a little real this time.” Keith smiled. “You make me feel really, really good, Shiro. Even on camera.”

“You’re amazing.” Shiro gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting off the bed and someone brought them their robes. 

Keith peeled off the comforter and put his robe on, wincing a little at the mess between his legs as he put it on. “Are we able to shower here?”

“Go ahead.” The assistant shrugged and Keith blushed over at Shiro. 

“We can go together.” Shiro smiled, taking Keith by the hand to lead him away from the set up in the master bedroom and into the bathroom they’d passed downstairs. It probably was a little less nice, but it was more private. 

Keith got the water running and stepped in with Shiro, sighing when he tipped his head back to soak his hair in the hot water. 

“You’ve really come out of your shell.” Shiro smiled as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. “That was nuts.”

“I wanted to make you feel good.” Keith shrugged, stepping out of the water, so Shiro could step under and rinse off. “I mean, I usually feel really nervous, but that felt really good for me too. I feel a lot more comfortable on camera with you.”

“It’s a lot more fun doing this with you.” Shiro sighed as he leaned in to catch Keith in a proper kiss, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Is your throat okay? Were you good with all that?”

“I liked it.” Keith grinned. “My throat’s a little sore, but it’s no big deal. I had fun.”

They took their time getting clean, running their hands over each other just to feel the muscle and smooth skin. Keith found himself groping Shiro’s ass a little too much and decided to shut the water off before he got carried away. 

“Do you want to come back to my place? You can spend the night if you want to.” Shiro said as they toweled off and put their robes back on. 

“Sounds great.” Keith said, getting on his toes to give Shiro a kiss. “Movie and take out?”

“Perfect.” Shiro sighed, his cheeks a little pink as he took Keith’s hand. “Let’s find our clothes.”

**

Keith spent the evening, snuggled into Shiro and he could feel that they were right back where they were. When the movie lagged, Shiro dropped to his knees and even though Keith insisted he didn’t have to do anything, he didn’t expect sex, Shiro blew him until he was a whimpering mess on the sofa and they went to bed together after, sharing a lazy makeout session until Shiro dozed off in Keith’s arms. 

He felt elated. They were reconnected, healed. There was still a little ways to go, but they were on track as a couple again. 

Keith was nearly asleep too when Shiro stirred in his grip, whining a little and twitching. Shit. “Hey, hey.” Keith murmured, carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Wake up, Takashi. It’s okay.” He kissed the top of his head and shook his shoulder until Shiro woke up, blinking his eyes open and sighing in relief when he saw Keith. “You okay?”

“Keith.” Shiro breathed, snuggling in closer and tucking his face into his neck. “Fuck, thanks for waking me up.”

“Of course.” Keith nuzzled his nose against Shiro’s hair and squeezed. “You want to talk about it?”

“No, just want to cuddle more.” Shiro laughed, pressing a few sleepy kisses to Keith’s neck. “It’s so nice when you’re here. Having nightmares by myself is the worst.” He took a deep breath and settled onto Keith’s chest. “I want to have sex with you.”

“...Right now?”

“No.” Shiro snorted, lifting his head to kiss Keith’s chin. “I just… want to have sex. Real sex. Off camera, you making love to me. We can pick a night and make it special.”

“Really?” Keith felt his face turn red. “A-Are you sure? I mean with how I acted-”

“You’ve more than made up for that.” Shiro smiled. “I have a shoot tomorrow, but come over on Friday night at six. I want to make everything nice and we can have a date after.” 

“I don’t really deserve all that, Takashi.”

“Yeah you do.” Shiro whispered, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips, holding him there for a moment before he settled back down with his head over Keith’s heart. “There’s no one I trust more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments and the attention this fic has gotten! I've been really struggling lately especially with some $$ issues, but y'all make me want to keep writing this. Don't forget to find me on Twitter! I do a lot of Sheith fic threads there <3


	10. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they be fuckin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!! Got held up with Valentines Day stuff <3

Keith spent the two days until Friday practically vibrating with excitement. He thought it’d take weeks, maybe months for Shiro to even think about having sex like that. He worked out hard, made sure he was shaved and smooth, even plucked his eyebrows to try and look his best for Shiro. He was putting so much effort into making the night special.

On Friday, he put on the tight baby blue jeans with all the rips because he knew Shiro loved them and a button down that clung to his chest. He finally had a decent amount of cash to spare with all the work Shiro had gotten him, so he went to the florist around the corner and bought him a huge bouquet. He got pink roses since Shiro seemed to love the color so much and his heart pounded at the thought of giving them to him. He wanted to do nice things for Shiro, buy him nice things, take him nice places. 

Keith climbed the stairs to Shiro’s apartment like the gates of heaven were waiting, beaming when he knocked on the door, holding the flowers in front of his chest. He was getting a do over. 

Shiro opened the door for him with a soft smile, dressed again in that silk pink robe, standing in the doorway to block Keith’s sight of the apartment. “You got me flowers?” He asked, his smile widening a little bit as he looked at the pink roses. 

“I also got us a reservation at this Italian place downtown? It’s supposed to be fancy, but we don’t have to actually go if there’s somewhere else you want to eat after, or if you just want to order in, or-”

“Keith.” Shiro laughed, stepping past the threshold to cup his face in his hands and give him a kiss. “I would love to. You ready to come in?”

“Yeah.” Keith grinned, watching as Shiro stepped back and opened the door. It was just like last time. Shiro had lit candles, made a rose petal trail from the door to the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and there was even some cheesy jazz playing quietly from the TV. “You’re amazing.” 

“Do you like it? I know we didn’t really uh… talk much about it last time.” Shiro said as he shut and locked the front door. 

“I love it.” Keith walked over to set the flowers on the counter, placing them behind the candles before he turned to pull Shiro into another kiss, pressing their lips together and running his tongue over the bottom one as he pushed one hand up into Shiro’s hair. “You feel good about this?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, nuzzling their noses together. “I feel great about it.” 

“Can I take you to the bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughed. “You’re really sweet like this.”

“I care about what you want.” Keith shrugged, running his hand down Shiro’s side through the robe as he guided him over the rose petals towards the bedroom. He nudged the door open and blushed at the set up. There were more candles, but Shiro had put a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the nightstand. A tube of cherry flavored lube and matching condoms were on the bed with a bottle of massage oil too. “Wow.”

“It’s not too much is it?”

“You’re adorable.” Keith said as he turned and put his hands on Shiro’s hips. “Can I see what you’re wearing?”

“I got something new.” Shiro blushed as Keith untied the robe and he let it fall open to expose the lingerie.

Keith swore all the blood in his body rushed to his dick. Tight silk pink panties and a matching sheer tank top, skin tight, so Keith could see his pert nipples. The way his pecs were stretching the fabric made him want to bury his face in that chest. 

“I know it’s kind of simple, but I know you like me in pink and uh…” Shiro let the robe fall and turned a little to let Keith see it was a thong. “I thought you’d like this.”

“Jesus Christ.” Keith said as he reached his hands around to smooth over Shiro’s ass, turning his head to kiss down his neck as he touched him. He’d gotten to feel him up a little bit before when they made out, but this was different. He was already hard, just seeing Shiro dressed like that for him, feeling how full his ass was and the fact that he was going to feel that around himself. The sensation he’d had in the woods when he got to take Shiro on camera had been insane and now he got to actually make Shiro feel good, give him what he wanted and really connect with him. 

“Mm, Keith.” Shiro purred when Keith slid a hand between them and palmed over his bulge through the panties. 

“I want to take my time with you.” Keith whispered as he leaned up to nibble on Shiro’s ear, making him gasp before he dropped to his knees to mouth at his bulge. He ran his lips over the outline of his shaft through the pink satin, listening to how it made Shiro purr. He kissed the head and ran his hands up Shiro’s thighs. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Shiro.” He snapped the waist of Shiro’s panties and tugged them forward just enough to let Shiro’s tip nudge out of the waistband, so he could lick over it, easing a whine from Shiro’s lips. 

“Keeeith.” Shiro pouts, pushing his hand into his hair and tugging a little. “Since when are you such a tease?”

“Since I decided to rock your world.”

Shiro snorted and bent down to kiss the top of his head. “I love your confidence.”

Keith laughed and rose back to his feet, his hand still between Shiro’s thighs, massaging the bulge through the damp material. “You’re so sexy in panties. I wish you got to wear them for our scenes.”

“Maybe Allura will give me a vanity project.” Shiro said, biting his lip as he watched Keith’s hand work over him. “What do you want to do to me?”

“Lay down on your stomach.” Keith cocked his head towards the bed and watched with a smile as Shiro jogged away from him and leapt onto it, the supplies on the comforter by his feet. 

Keith stripped his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, giving himself a little squeeze through his jeans for a little relief before crawling onto the bed next to Shiro, smoothing one hand over the curve of his ass. “Top off.”

Shiro obeyed, stripping himself of the lingerie that clung to his chest and tossing it aside as he spread his legs a little wider. 

Keith grabbed the massage oil first, flicking it open with his thumb and pouring a generous amount in his hand. “Just relax for me.” 

Shiro purred when Keith smoothed his hands over his back, spreading the oil and kneading it into his shoulders before working down to his lower back. He worked out any tension he found, bending over now and then to kiss Shiro’s cheek, his shoulder. Shiro kept sighing each time he found a good spot and God, Keith loved that sound. Shiro deserved to be pampered a little. 

Keith moved over to sit between Shiro’s legs and brought his oiled up hands to Shiro’s ass, squeezing before spreading his cheeks, so only the line of the thong was covering his hole. “You’re so pretty.” Keith grinned, running his finger down the thong, stroking Shiro’s rim when he passed it before snapping the waist of the panties again. “Can I take these off?”

“Please.” Shiro breathed, lifting his hips, so Keith could maneuver back a bit and pull them down his legs and off. He watched as Shiro rolled his hips, just once in a desperate attempt to seek friction against the bedspread. 

“Keep your hips up.” Keith instructed and licked his lips when Shiro did it. His ass was full and plush, his hole peeking out at him from between the cheeks. Keith could see where his cock hung between his legs, hard and heavy just from a little foreplay and a good massage, his balls taut and tense. “Come here, Baby.” He murmured, getting onto all fours and using one hand to hold Shiro open when he leaned in and licked over his puckered entrance with a flat tongue. 

“Keith.” Shiro whimpered. 

Keith’s heart was pounding, but if he’d learned anything, it was that Shiro loved to be taken care of and dirty talked to. He wanted love and attention, but he also wanted it dirty, just a little bit. “You like when I eat your ass, Takashi? You like my tongue on your little hole?”

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” Shiro whined. “I created a monster with you.”

“Learned from the best.” Keith laughed as he shut his eyes and put his tongue to work. It would take a little while to get his hole relaxed enough to push his tongue in a little bit, but Keith worked at it. He licked around the rim, teasing the tip of his tongue inside before sliding down and massaging Shiro’s perineum with his tongue. He was so sensitive there, always trembling a little when Keith that spot some attention. 

Keith licked at him until he was watching Shiro leak pre-come onto the bedspread then grabbed the lube. His own cock was throbbing, desperate for attention, but he took a deep breath. He was going to have stamina this time. He was going to make Shiro feel incredible and loved and fulfilled, even if he had to wait a bit. 

He grabbed the lube once Shiro was whining non-stop in desperation, popping the cap and slicking up one hand. Shiro was still slick and warm with massage oil. It made it hard to pull his mouth away from his ass, but Keith didn’t want to tease him too much and he was getting pretty desperate himself to get inside of him. He eased his first slicked up finger inside and pressed up to stroke Shiro’s prostate with the same amount of focus and attention Shiro always gave his own. 

“God,  _ Keith _ .” Shiro groaned, pushing back against it. “More.”

“You sure?”

Shiro nodded fast and Keith pressed his middle finger in, scissoring the two digits around to open him up carefully before he just uses them to massage his prostate more, watching Shiro squirm against his hand and press his hips back to chase the sensation. Keith pushed a third finger in and sighed at the warmth, kneeling between Shiro’s calves as he took his free hand and gave his ass a smack. It was gentle, but Shiro cried out. “Do that again.” He huffed. 

“Spank you?” Keith smiled, raising his hand again to bring it back down. He could see a mark forming on his cheek and it made his heart thump, thinking of Shiro doing one of his cam shows tomorrow branded with Keith’s hickeys and a handprint on his ass. 

Shiro moaned as Keith worked his fingers in and out, stretching him. “ _ Please _ fuck me. I-It’s not gonna hurt. I can take it.”

“You sure, Takashi?” 

Shiro arched his back at the sound of his name. “Yes, fuck, please.” His voice was strained and honestly, Keith was too desperate at this point to keep teasing him. 

Keith drew out his fingers and bent over to kiss the tender pink skin where he’d spanked Shiro before sliding off the bed to finally get his jeans and boxer off. He sighed when his erection sprang free and grabbed one of the condoms Shiro had laid out with his dry hand, ripping it open with his teeth before rolling it on. 

“Wait.” Shiro said, flipping onto his back and motioning for Keith to come closer. “Don’t put it on yet.”

“Okay?” Keith walked up to the side of the bed and bit his lip when Shiro moved over and leaned in to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock. “Fuck, Shiro.” Keith sighed, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded as Shiro slid all the way down to the base and swallowed, bobbing his head back and forth and sucking him for a little bit to lap up the pre-come and return the favor of the rimjob before he pulled back and kissed Keith’s stomach just because it was close. 

“You can put it on now.” Shiro grinned, Keith’s whole face on fire as he rolled the condom onto himself, slicking himself up with some excess lube. 

“How do you want it?”

“Missionary.” Shiro shrugged. “I know it’s kind of vanilla, but I want to see your face and be able to kiss and everything.”

“Okay then.” Keith smiled, bending down to give him a sweet kiss before crawling back onto the bed. He laid over Shiro, letting him hitch his legs up over his hips as he lined himself up. The warmth of Shiro’s hole against his tip even through the thin latex was enough to make his heart pound, so he shut his eyes, focused on control as he felt one of Shiro’s hand run through his hair, the other one stroking down his back. 

“Just fuck me how you want to.” Shiro murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “You make me feel so good, Keith.”

“You make me feel fucking amazing.” Keith laughed, still blushing as he eased himself in inch by inch. “Jesus.” He shivered. “Okay, this is way fucking better than doing it in front of Lance and Allura.”

“Because it’s special.” Shiro breathed, tucking his head into the crook of Keith’s neck as he relaxed his muscles around him, taking Keith in until he’s buried to the hilt. “Holy shit.”

“How is your ass so tight with what you put it through on those cam shows?” Keith teased, trying to still his heartbeat as he got used to the feeling of having Shiro around him with no one else to see, no cameras recording. 

“Pre-Natal yoga.”

“Don’t joke like that when my dick is inside of you.” Keith snickered as he backed out a bit and pushed back in, feeling the difference as Shiro got used to him, started to truly relax.

“You can go fast.” Shiro smiled, lifting his head to press their lips together as Keith started to set the pace. 

Keith didn’t need much encouragement, nudging his tongue into Shiro’s mouth as he started to set the pace. “Mm.” He purred into the kiss as Shiro rolled against him, tasting himself on Shiro’s tongue as he bucked in harder, making him gasp, open his mouth wider and Keith deepened it. 

Shiro moaned into his mouth and pushed back against him, his grip tightening in Keith’s hair as they went faster and Keith pressed in deeper, angling up to give Shiro’s prostate the friction it needed. 

“Keith.” Shiro panted when he broke the kiss, turning his head and running his mouth down Keith’s neck. “Don’t slow down.” 

Keith let out a grunt and reached up to brace himself on the headboard, snapping his hips forward and back, setting the most punishing pace his strength would allow. 

“Ah!” Shiro cried out, his head tipping back. “Fuck, fuck, more, more,  _ Keith _ .” He whimpered. “Touch me. Please, please touch me.” 

Keith put all his weight on the headboard and reached between them, wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock and tugging in time with his thrusts. It’s hot and heavy in his hand like always, but he felt like there was electricity running up his spine as Shiro babbled underneath him. Keith knew he was inexperienced. He knew that he was nowhere near the best Shiro has ever had, but God, Shiro was really acting like he was and it sent his heart soaring. 

“KEITH!” Shiro cried beneath him. “Ah! Fuck,  _ fuck _ , please don’t stop. Don’t stop fucking me. Please, please, please,  _ right there _ .”

“I got you, Baby. I got you, you’re so fucking tight, Takashi.” Keith panted as he thrusted in again and again. He was so close to the edge, but God, he can’t be the one to come first. “You gonna cum for me?”

“Yes.” Shiro trembled, his voice strained and quiet like he can barely form words as he bucks his hips, caught between pressing back against Keith’s cock and up into his hand. “I-I’m gonna come, holy shit, your fucking cock.” He whined, his face burning red as his thighs quivered against Keith’s hips. 

Keith listened as Shiro’s breath got quicker, higher pitched, his body tensing underneath him. He was sore as fuck, holding himself up with one arm, but he doesn’t let up, fucking Shiro into the mattress and fighting with all he had to keep from cumming until Shiro wailed. It was a noise he’d never heard before. Shiro didn’t moan like that on camera. It was open and vulnerable, completely honest as Shiro shook through an orgasm, cumming enough to streak over both their chests and over Keith’s fist, mouth hanging open in a silent scream after the initial sound passed. 

Keith came hard into the condom, bucking up into Shiro to help them both ride it out until he was spent and empty, both of them softening when he pulled out and fell over Shiro, trying to catch his breath. “Holy shit.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Shiro beamed, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight. “Keith, you’re fucking incredible. I mean holy shit, the dirty talk and the confidence on camera was one thing, but that? Keith, I’m so in love with you, Jesus Christ.”

“Me too.” Keith grinned, lifting his head, so he could kiss him, soft and languid like he wanted to. “I know it um… didn’t last as long as it could’ve, but was it good?”

“Keith, I haven’t cum like that in a  _ long _ time.” Shiro said, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m actually really glad we waited to do it like this.” Keith smiled, bringing his hand up to hold Shiro’s cheek as he kissed him again. “You want to clean up?” 

“Wanna shower with me and then we can go to dinner?”

“Mhm.” Keith hummed, climbing off of him and holding his hand out to help Shiro up.

He lead him from the bed to the master bathroom, turning the shower on and peeling off the condom, so he could toss it in the trash. 

“I should probably blow all the candles out.” Shiro said as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist from behind, kissing his temple. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Keith shrugged. 

“Do you want to do a cam show with me this week? We can split the money that comes in.”

“You want me to?”

“It’d be fun.” Shiro smiled, giving him a squeeze. “Most of my viewers are daddy types, so we would get you some lingerie. Just if you want to.”

“That could be fun.” Keith shrugged. “I’m down.” 

“Great.” Shiro pecked him on the cheek and let go to step into the shower, Keith following behind. 

They didn’t take as long as usual, but Keith made sure to give Shiro the aftercare he deserved, washing his hair and kissing his neck, running his hands over the marks he’d left on him. It felt good. He didn’t feel like he was inadequate. He felt like he’d made Shiro really feel good and that they were closer because of it. 

They changed into nicer clothes when they got out and had a romantic dinner together with the reservation Keith had made. Good wine and pasta, a shared dessert. Keith’s heart was so warm just looking at Shiro in the ambience of the restaurant, how handsome he looked. This guy was his. 

When they went to bed in Shiro’s room, Keith snuggled into him as close as he wanted to, throwing a leg over Shiro’s hips and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “I love you, Takashi.” He whispered, half asleep as Shiro kissed his forehead goodnight. 

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro laughed a little as he pulled the comforter up to cover his shoulders. “Sleep tight.”

**

Keith woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing with a call from an unfamiliar number. “Hello?” He answered with a yawn as he sat up in bed, keeping his voice low as Shiro continued sleeping beside him. 

“Keith?” A familiar female voice answered. “Hi, this is Veronica. Do you have a second?”

“Uh, yes?” Keith blinked. “What’s up?”

“Your numbers have been great lately and I heard your shoot with Shiro went well yesterday. Are you interested in an agent? Because I’m extremely interested in you as a client. We could get you steady work, enough to live off of.”

“Really?” Keith blushed. Does he  _ want _ to be a porn star? It’s been pretty good so far. His scenes do well. The money’s fantastic. Why not? “Y-Yeah I’m interested.”

“Great!”

They spent a few minutes scheduling a meeting, Keith talking softly to avoid waking Shiro. He was a deep sleeper when he wasn’t having nightmares. He put a meeting down for next week and hung up, snuggling into Shiro and kissing his shoulder, up to his neck until he was nibbling on his ear. “Wake up, Baby.” He murmured, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

“Hm?” Shiro shifted, blinking his eyes open as Keith kissed his forehead. “Hey.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “I have groceries. Can I make you breakfast?”

“Nuh uh. I’m cooking.” Keith said with a proper kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned as he nuzzled their noses together. “You’re super cozy. You wanna eat then go lingerie shopping? Y’know, for the cam show.”

“Sure, Takashi.” Keith said, giving him one more squeeze before pulling away to get out of bed. “Veronica called me by the way. Guess we’re sharing an agent now.”

“Really?” Shiro beamed. “Keith, that’s great!” He slid up to the side of the bed, so he could pull him down into another kiss. “Veronica’s awesome. You’re gonna have a great time.” 

“I’m excited.” Keith shrugged. “Now come on, I’m making you eggs.”

**

Keith blushed through their whole trip to the mall, but he had fun. Victoria’s Secret seemed to recognize Shiro and they let them have a private changing room. Shiro picked out piece after piece for Keith to try on. Sheer pink panties and white garters, deep purple transparent bras that showed off Keith’s perky nipples. A see-through nightie that clung to his hips, showing off his silhouette and letting his cock show through. 

Shiro’s eyes lit up at every outfit, his hands holding Keith’s hips, squeezing his ass every time he put on a new pair of panties. Shiro was an expert on finding the right sizes to compliment Keith’s bulge and not make it look like he was trying to squeeze into something with no space for a penis. A few times, he teased him by running his knuckles over his cock through the thin material, but Keith was quick to slap his hand away, determined not to ruin anything they might not be purchasing by getting a boner, or leaking.

They left with four different outfits. Two sets of panties and matching tops, the nightie, and a pair of thigh high socks with garters to go with a red thong. Shiro paid for it all despite Keith’s protests and they left with two shopping bags, Keith blushing up to the tips of his ears. 

Shiro drove Keith home, giving him a long deep kiss in his doorway that tempted Keith to drag him right inside and go for round two on his sofa, but he stayed controlled. “I’m doing a cam show tomorrow night, you want to join me then? I have to get up in the morning to go shoot this group scene I’m in, but you could still spend the night.”

“I’d love that.” Keith smiled, running his hand through Shiro’s soft hair before giving him one more long kiss. “I love you. Thanks for last night and the lingerie and everything. See you tomorrow night?”

“See you then.” Shiro smiled right back, giving Keith’s hip a squeeze before he finally pulled away. “Bye, Keith.”

“Bye, Takashi.” Keith shut his front door and leaned against it, hugging the shopping bags to his chest and sighing. He’s never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they /fuckin/ fuckin


	11. Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit it's Sendakkkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!! College is tough and I've been busy getting Katt Zine off the ground aaaa!

“Hi everyone.” Keith grinned towards Shiro’s webcam, dark red panties clinging to his hips and a sheer chiffon bra tight on his chest, completely see through to show off his chest and his perky nipples. Shiro was next to him in knee high socks and ruffled pink panties, kissing Keith’s neck as they waited for the chat room to fill. “You all know Shiro here. You can call me Cherry.” He winked at the camera and groaned when Shiro nibbled on his collar. “Oh that’s nice, Baby.”

“Mm.” Shiro hummed against him, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s jaw as he turned to the camera too. “If you guys pay big today, you’ll get to see some pretty good stuff.” He dipped his hand down and cupped Keith’s bulge through his panties, squeezing. “If you get us up to five hundred, I’ll take these off of him."

Keith swallowed and watched as the number of tokens quickly flew up to over five hundred. He wasn’t really nervous. They had a long talk about what they would do together, so there were no surprises, but it was still his first time on a webcam. He was a tiny bit anxious, but mostly he was excited. 

“They want to see you so bad, Baby.” Shiro murmured as he pushed the panties down Keith’s thighs to pull out his cock, kissing Keith’s neck as he pumped him a few times in his hand. 

Keith groaned a little for him and pushed his hips forward. He had to admit, he was pretty aroused as he watched the numbers climb. The thought of people paying to see him naked felt good after spending so much time insecure about his body. Not to mention the ego boost of having someone like Shiro worship his physique like this.

“You’re so hard for me.” Shiro grinned, propping his chin on Keith’s shoulder to look at the camera. “You want me to suck your dick, Baby?”

“Mm, maybe if your viewers are nice enough.” Keith smiled, using all the tips that Shiro had given him. Don’t do anything until the viewers pay enough for it. He shivered and moaned as Shiro jerked him off in slow motions, the panties still caught around his thighs. 

“They’re being good to you.” Shiro said when the number went high enough, pushing Keith down onto his back, but keeping him in frame as he pulled the panties off. “I’m gonna be so good to you too, Honey.” Shiro smiled as he kissed down Keith’s abs to his navel until his lips hovered over his cock. “Make some noises for the nice people.”

Keith hooked his leg over Shiro’s shoulder and moaned deep and loud when he started to suck him off. “ _ Fuck _ , Shiro.” He whined, pushing his hips up as Shiro bobbed his head up and down, massaging his length with his tongue, stopping occasionally to tongue his slit. 

Shiro blew him until he was right at the edge then pulled off, removing his own panties and getting up on his knees, so Keith could lean down and take care of him too. The money they’d made so far was plenty to encourage them to finish. Shiro never did long shows anyways since the cam was his side hustle, not his main gig.

Keith relaxed his gag reflex for him, took Shiro in deep. The noises they made for the camera were obscene, but they both liked to play it up a little bit. It was fun and at this point, they knew how to make each other feel good. He pulled off of him with a pop and grinned at the camera with shiny lips. “For a little more, I’ll let Shiro here cum on my face.” It took only a few seconds for the tokens to come in and Keith happily leaned back down to finish Shiro off. 

It was a quick show, but a profitable one. Keith got Shiro nice and close then pulled off, pumping him in his hand as he stuck his tongue out to catch everything when Shiro’s hips stuttered and he came with a jolt. Keith used his free hand to finish himself off too, making sure to show his own climax to the camera. 

They thanked their viewers at the end and Keith gave Shiro a gratuitous kiss when they ended the live show, letting him taste himself before he trailed his lips down his neck. “That was really fun.” He smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Shiro’s cheek. “I liked it.” 

“You’re so cute.” Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and giving him another proper kiss on the lips. “Can I take you out to dinner?”

“Sure.” Keith answered with a peck to Shiro’s cheek. He really couldn’t seem to stop kissing him these days. “Fancy or casual?”

“Mm, fancy. Let’s celebrate your first cam show.” Shiro teased as he pulled away and got off the bed. “I’ll clean everything up when we get home.”

They shared a quick shower, holding each other under the water, sharing deep lazy kisses until it was time to get out and get dressed. 

Keith had to admit, he couldn’t believe how much they made off of barely over a thirty minute session. He put on some nice clothes and let Shiro drive him across town, smiling as he watched him sing the whole way there. 

It was some French place Keith had never been to and he didn’t want to even look at the prices, but Shiro was so cute trying to pronounce all of it when he ordered for them. 

“I’m really glad that I kept taking work.” Keith smiled, sipping from a glass of wine as he looked across the table at Shiro. He looked beautiful in warm lighting. Keith couldn’t wait until they went back home and got to have actual sex with each other without a webcam recording. He really thought his libido would go down the more work he took, but it hadn’t been affected yet. His heart still thumped every time he saw Shiro naked and the sex was better and better as they kept getting to know each other in bed.

“Oh hi. Everything’s great.” Shiro grinned when the waitress returned to their table, trying to dismiss her so they could continue their conversation about what kind of kinky porn each of them would and wouldn’t do, but she didn’t return the smile. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes.” She winced, shifting foot to foot. “I’m afraid we’re actually going to have to ask you guys to leave.”

“Um… What?” Shiro laughed, looking over at Keith confused. “Because we’re on a date?”

“No.” She sighed. “We don’t discriminate, but the owner insists that we don’t serve people of your… reputation. A customer recognized you and says they’re not comfortable dining in your vicinity. They talked to the owner and showed some uh…” Her face went pink. “Proof. I’ll be right back with your check and some takeout boxes. Really sorry.”

“We have to leave because of my job?” Shiro’s face fell. “That’s insane. Can’t they just move to another table?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m just here to do what the owner tells me to. I’ll be right back.”

The waitress left and Shiro turned to Keith with wide eyes. Shit, he looked like he was about to cry. 

“Hey, hey Shiro. It’s okay.” Keith murmured, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “Let’s take our food and go back home. We don’t want to be some place that treats you like that.”

“Why are people so shitty to people who work in our industry?” Shiro swallowed. “I mean, some things I’m used to and they don’t get to me, but being kicked out of a restaurant? Especially when I’m trying to take you on a date.” He stopped and sighed. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I just wanted to give you a nice night out, but-”

“Takashi, Baby, this is still a nice night out. Don’t let them take that.” Keith cooed. He was furious on the inside. How dare someone have the audacity to treat Shiro like this. Not to mention that if anyone recognized him, it meant that they’re the one watching gay porn all day long, so how could they treat Shiro like a second class citizen? “I’ll drive home. We’ll put on a movie you like, I’ll rub your shoulders, or whatever you want.”

“I wanted to pamper you tonight.” Shiro sniffed, but his smile was back. 

“You do enough of that.” Keith grabbed the check when the waitress brought it and handed her his card before Shiro could pay. As much as he wanted to fight, he wanted to get Shiro out of there more. He boxed up their food with care and took his card back as soon as the waitress returned, standing up to take Shiro’s hand and lead him out of the restaurant. “You didn’t deserve that, Shiro.” Keith said as he took the car keys from him. 

“I just hate it.” Shiro sighed. “I’m proud of the work I do. It was really hard to reclaim my body after the accident and sex work made me love myself again, even after um… a-after you know what happened.”

“You should be proud of it.” Keith said, unlocking the car before getting up on his toes to give Shiro a proper kiss. He felt his lips quiver a little against his own and his heart sank. They were supposed to have a nice night and some asshole had made Shiro feel like this. “Takashi, I don’t care if people treat us different for the work we do. I love doing it and I love  _ you _ . Fuck those people in there, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughed a little. “Thanks, Keith.”

“Can I take care of you when we get home?” Keith smiled, reaching up to scratch Shiro’s undercut behind the ear a little bit. It always made him preen and blush a little, Shiro’s cheeks turning pink while his scar stayed the same color. Adorable. He leaned in and gave him one more kiss, soft and loving under the soft glow of the streetlights before pulling away. “Get in the car, Big Guy.” Keith teased. “Your night’s not over.”

**

They finished eating at home and Keith dragged Shiro straight to the sofa, yanking his dress pants down and giving him the head he knew Shiro liked, not just the head that looked good for the webcam. He used his hands to smooth up his thighs, play with his balls and even his ass a little until Shiro cried out and came onto Keith’s tongue. Keith swallowed graciously and rose up to sit in Shiro’s lap, not concerned for his own erection as he kissed him nice and slow, letting Shiro taste himself and showing him all the love in his heart through the kiss. He pulled away to go to the bathroom for a washcloth, returning with it warm and damp to clean Shiro up comfortably and give him one more kiss. 

“I love you.” Shiro grinned when he pulled Keith into a hug. “You’re seriously the sweetest guy. If this had happened to me at a restaurant a few months ago, I would’ve been heartbroken.” He leaned up to plant a kiss on Keith’s jaw. “But now I have you.”

“I love you too, Takashi.” Keith sighed, giving him a final squeeze before letting go. “Let’s get ready for bed, yeah? You have to be up early for a shoot.”

“Can I jerk you off first?”

Well, Keith’s only human.

**

Keith woke up early with Shiro the next day and made him breakfast, making sure to give him a little extra love and affection to keep his confidence high after last night. 

“I’ll head home when you leave.” Keith said as he cleared their dishes from the counter and took them to the sink. 

“You can stay if you want.”

“In your apartment, alone?” Keith laughed. 

“Sure.” Shiro shrugged. “I mean, you don’t have to, but don’t feel like you have to leave every time I go. You’re always welcome here.”

Huh. Keith really wouldn’t mind a bubble bath while Shiro went to film. “Are you coming back here after your shoot?”

“Yeah, so if you want to hang out or grab lunch, we can.” Shiro smiled, getting up from the bar stool at the counter and pulling him into a quick kiss. “Whatever you want, Baby. I’m gonna go get ready.”

“Sounds good.” Keith grinned, a little embarrassed that he blushed just at Shiro wanting him to stick around. It felt good to be wanted. 

When Shiro got ready, Keith smothered him in some goodbye kisses and wished him luck before shooing him out the door. As much as he was in love with Shiro, he was also very much in love with his bathtub. He cleaned up what was left of the kitchen mess and shut himself in Shiro’s bathroom with his phone, stripping down and running a bubble bath with some of the million products Shiro always kept around. 

He groaned when he sunk into the water, keeping one hand dry to scroll through Twitter on his phone as he soaked. Shiro probably wouldn’t be too long.

He was considering taking a nap when his phone buzzed in his hand, the cute selfie he’d taken with Shiro for a contact photo popping up on the screen. 

“Shiro?” Keith frowned when he answered. “Hey, did you forget something?”

“Keith.” Shiro croaked. “I-I need you to come over here.”

“Huh?” Keith blinked, using his other hand to reach over and unplug the drain. “Sure, but why? Did something happen?”

“Sendak’s here.”

Keith’s heart stopped. “What?”

“I-I guess he changed his stage name. Veronica didn’t know he was a part of this shoot, but he’s here a-and I’m standing out front of this stupid mansion with just a robe on and I can’t do the scene, please just come get me.” Shiro cried. “A-All my stuff is inside, but I can’t go in a-and-”

“Baby, Baby hey.” Keith said, already scrambling to get out of the tub and towel off. “I’ll come right over. Send me the address okay? I’ll be right there, just sit tight.” He dried himself off haphazardly and balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he yanked his jeans back on over damp skin. 

“I texted it to you.” Shiro sniffled. “I-I haven’t seen him in a really long time and fuck, I just feel sick. Th-They’re gonna come looking for me soon and-”

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay. I’m coming over there. I’ll talk to the director for you, I’ll get you out of there. You’re not doing this shoot.”

“I can’t afford to bail on a shoot again.” Shiro croaked. “I’m so fucked.” 

“Takashi, don’t worry about that right now. We’ll sort it out.” He yanked his shirt on and rushed out into the bedroom to find his shoes. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I shouldn’t have waited on the restraining order. I-I don’t have it yet and now I’m stuck.”

“You’re not stuck. I’m coming for you Shiro, okay?” Keith said as he yanked his shoes on and headed for the door. Shit, could Shiro catch a break? He’d gone through hell lately and now this on top of what happened at the restaurant last night. 

He talked to Shiro as he waited for his ride and when he got inside, trying to keep him from going from shaken up to a full on panic attack. He was thankful the driver didn’t say anything and jumped out of the vehicle as soon as they arrived at the mansion. It was clearly a big production. The large driveway was full of vans and Shiro was standing in front of the garage door, dressed in nothing but a blue robe that stopped mid-thigh and shaking like a leaf. 

“Takashi.” Keith breathed, rushing over and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Hey.”

“Keith.” Shiro’s breath hitched and he yanked him into a hug, burying his face in Keith’s neck. 

“Oh, Shiro.” Keith sighed, holding him tight. “What do you want to do? Do you want me to go in there and talk to them?”

“Yeah.” Shiro hiccupped. “I-I’ll go in too, just go with me. Talk for me.”

“Sure, Baby. I got you, it’s okay.” Keith murmured, rubbing his back and pressing a few kisses into Shiro’s hair before letting him go. “You ready? I’ll walk you in.”

Shiro’s mouth wobbled, but he nodded, wiping his eyes as he reached for Keith’s hand and squeezed it. “Thanks, Keith.”

“You’d do this for me.” Keith said, cocking his head towards the front door before leading Shiro up to it and stepping inside. 

They seemed to still be setting up. Crew members were running around while a group of men in robes waited on the sofas in the living room. Keith wasn’t sure which one was Shiro’s ex, but he figured that was for the best if he wanted to leave without throwing any punches. One guy was particularly big, more muscular than even Shiro and Keith had a bad feeling in his gut that he might be the one. 

The director was one Keith had worked with before, the tall guy with long silver hair that had him do his first facefucking with Shiro. He was more straightforward and demanding than Allura, but he wasn’t all that inconsiderate either.

“Hey, excuse me.” Keith said, standing protectively in front of Shiro just like Shiro would do for him if he was the one scared. “Shiro can’t work with- Wait, what’s his name again, Babe?” He turned around and Shiro cleared his throat. 

“I-I think he recently changed it, but he went by Sendak before. He’s the one in the green robe.” Shiro swallowed, cocking his head towards the sofa where the rest of the co-stars were waiting for him. 

“Yeah, him.” Keith nodded. “Shiro’s contract was just updated that he can’t work with that particular actor. He’s actually in the process of filing a restraining order, so he can’t shoot the scene as long as he’s apart of it.”

“This is… pretty unprofessional for you, Shiro.” The director blinked. “I’m surprised. You’ve dealt with far worse circumstances than this.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Shiro sighed. “But you’ve worked with me. You know I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t serious.”

“We can’t shoot the scene without you.” He shrugged. “We have six actors for a reason. Three pairs for the group scene. Three tops, three bottoms. I thought you were excited to take the bottom role today.”

“Keith can top.” Shiro said, his eyes pleading as he turned and looked at Keith. “Your paperwork is all in the car with your most recent test results and all of that. W-Would you be comfortable stepping in? You don’t have to.”

Keith’s heart thumped. He’d never done a group scene before, but if it would get Shiro out of this situation, sure he’d do it. 

“We hired another actor for the job. We can’t just rip up his contract and send him on his way.” The director said, eyebrows raised. Shit, this guy was tall. Keith felt like an ant standing in front of him. 

“I can do it for free.” Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Pay him and send him home. I can show you my test results that I’m clean, sign a consent form, and do the scene with Shiro.”

“Please?” Shiro asked, squeezing Keith’s hand as he looked at the director. “Lotor, you know me.”

The director rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing some of that long hair back behind his ear. “Fine. Bring me the test results and I’ll have an assistant bring a consent form over. Write your stage name somewhere on it. I’ll go talk to Sendak.”

“Thank you.” Shiro breathed, the tension falling from his shoulders as he turned to hug Keith. “I’m sorry for putting you in this position. Please don’t hate me.”

“Shiro, I’m happy to help. It’s fine.” Keith laughed, reaching up to push the hair out of Shiro’s eyes and leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll make you feel really good out there, okay? Then we’ll go home and forget any of this drama even happened. We’ll jump on getting that restraining order.”

Shiro thanked him with another kiss, holding Keith there until he needed to catch his breath before parting and running off to fetch his papers from the car. 

It didn’t take long for an assistant to bring a clipboard by. Keith signed on all the dotted lines, made a note of what stage name to credit, showed Lotor his test results when Shiro brought them in and they were good to go. He saw Sendak leave out of the corner of his eye. The guy didn’t seem too pissed off - probably because he was still getting paid. 

He went through some quick grooming, light makeup and a brush through his hair before undressing and taking a robe that matched Shiro’s to join the other actors in the living room. He was nervous, sure, but Shiro seemed so relieved and happy, kept planting cute kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He made the right call. 

When the scene got started, Keith focused on Shiro, both of them in just underwear, making out on the couch next to another couple while the third went at it on the floor. He kissed him deeply, fondling his ass and teasing him through the thin black material of the thong Shiro had worn until he felt a wet spot. When they got permission to undress fully, he sucked on his neck and took them both in hand, jerking them off together in his fist, although it was hard to get his hand around both himself and the width of Shiro too. 

Things got a little more complicated when they all moved to the floor. Keith got to keep focusing on his Shiro during the preparation part, fingering him slow and deep like he knew Shiro liked to be before slicking up and sliding into him raw. Once he had Shiro on all fours, he had to share him. Someone else knelt in front of Shiro and together, they spit roasted him, but Keith tried to keep it pleasurable. He smoothed his hands over Shiro’s ass as he fucked him, spanking it every now and then to make Shiro yelp around the other man’s cock. 

At some point, Keith had to start jerking off someone else too, but his attention stayed on Shiro, fucking him fast and deep to bring him to an orgasm he would actually enjoy, not just one he had to wring out for the camera. Shiro’s moans became authentic. Keith knew the difference between his sounds for the camera and what he really sounded like when he was turned on. 

“You gonna come for me, Baby?” Keith said with a hard smack to Shiro’s ass once he wasn’t giving another actor a blowjob anymore and the scene started to approach its end. 

“Yes!” Shiro cried out, his head falling between his shoulders as he pushed back against him. “God,  _ fuck _ .” 

The director gave the green light to cum and Keith pulled out, letting Shiro turn onto his back and lie on the carpet before he reached for his cock. He sat back on his heels and moaned as he jerked himself and Shiro off, bringing them both to a quick edge until Shiro yelped and came in hot spurts over his stomach and Keith’s fist. 

The sight of Shiro writhing on the floor, cumming all over himself was more than Keith needed to gasp and reach his own end, cumming over Shiro like he had to mark his territory and shuddering at the sight of what he released on Shiro’s skin. “Fuck, Shiro.” He panted while the two other pairs finished off, leaning over him and bending down to give him a kiss. He didn’t love the taste of someone else on Shiro’s lips, but he licked it out, putting his weight on one elbow, so he could bring his hand up to cup Shiro’s cheek as they kissed. Shiro was always so warm after orgasm and his lips were soft and swollen. “I love you.” He leaned down to whisper in Shiro’s ear, too quiet for the microphones to pick up. 

The director called cut and Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, laughing as he nuzzled their noses together. “I love you too.” He gave his lips one more peck and Keith grinned down at him, his heart light at the brightness of Shiro’s eyes. He just looked so fucking  _ cute _ . No one should be that adorable covered cum. 

They called dibs on the bathroom as soon as they could get up and rushed off to shut themselves inside, locking the door and turning the shower on. 

“Come here.” Shiro laughed as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist under the hot water, pulling their bodies together and kissing him with all the warmth and sweetness that made Keith fall in love with him. “I fucking love shooting with you. You’re gonna ruin me for other co-stars.”

“I’m okay with that.” Keith smiled, reaching to pick up where Shiro’s little hair floof had soaked and matted to his forehead, tucking it away, so he could get on his toes and kiss the spot. “You’re so fucking cute when you’re happy.”

“ _ You’re _ so fucking cute after we do scenes together.” Shiro grinned, giving Keith’s stomach a playful poke. “You get all lovey dovey and starry eyed. I’m gonna start giving you super cheesy nicknames so you start blushing.”

“Like what?” 

“Keithy  _ Bear _ .” Shiro drawled, tickling Keith’s side to make him yelp as he leaned in to kiss up his neck.

“No way, stop.” Keith snorted as he slapped Shiro’s hand away.

“Sweetie Piieee.”

“Stoppp.”

“Pumpkin?”

“That one’s cute.” Keith pouted, stepping forward to nestle back into his chest. “You can call me Pumpkin.”

“Aw, okay Cutie.” Shiro teased before planting a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. “Come here, let me wash your back.”

Keith cringed for a moment, but steadied himself when he thought about it. Shiro wasn’t going to care if there were a few zits or blemishes back there at this point. He should try to stop giving a fuck. “Okay.” He nodded, reaching for a loofah and handing it to him before turning around. “Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna be wrapping up this fic in the next chapter (but i have a bonus oneshot that takes place in this AU I'll be posting after the final chapter!) Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story all the way to this chapter. I can't wait to start posting my next WIP's and engaging more with you guys. Your comments really keep me going!


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re gonna get sick of my face soon with how much I’ve been crashing here.”  
> “Yeah, about that.” Shiro retracted his hand and bit his lip.  
> “What?” Keith’s face paled. “Shit, have I actually been overstaying?”  
> “No, no.” Shiro laughed. “I um… I was going to wait and do this in a more romantic way, but stay here, okay? I have something for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AAAAA

Keith chewed his lip as he sat on Shiro’s couch, scrolling through his new videos. He’d had a long week. After they got the group scene up, Veronica scheduled him for a full day of solo scenes. Now when he looked his name up on PornHub or XVideos, or any major porn site, he had a pretty decent portfolio.

He was cozy on Shiro’s couch, under his favorite fuzzy blanket with a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table as he scrolled. Shiro was making dinner - that was a first. They’d gotten a lot more domestic lately and Keith was sleeping over almost every night. Usually when he went back to his own place recently, Shiro would have a nightmare and he’d just come back over, so it was more practical. They both slept better together. Now that the restraining order was officially filed though, Shiro was a little more relaxed, thus the spontaneous homecooking.

Keith kind of liked that they were settling in together. He had a toothbrush in Shiro’s bathroom, some clothes in his closet. It felt good how much their lives were beginning to intermingle, but right then his stomach was hurting. Veronica and Shiro had both warned him against looking at the comments on videos. They’re usually full of creeps or negative just for the sake of being negative, but Keith had been curious. He’d only recently started to gain a major following, so he clicked on his feed. Sure, there were plenty of positive comments, but they weren’t the ones that stuck out.

 

_That’s what’s passing for a twink in porn these days? Ugly. Cut his hair._

_Why’s the little one on top?_

_Not even a twink._

_Too many zits :/_

 

The last one was what made Keith’s eyes water. He actually thought his skin looked really good in that video. Maybe it hadn’t actually gotten better, he was just getting a little blind to it with all the love Shiro showered him in when it came to his insecurities.

“Frittatas are almost ready.” Shiro beamed, stepping out into the living room in a pink ‘My Buns Are Steaming Hot’ apron. “You okay?”

“Um, yeah.” Keith swallowed, quick to blink his eyes, but not quick enough to keep Shiro from noticing.

“Did you look at the comments?” Shiro sighed.

“I just wanted to glance and see since all those new videos are up now.” Keith sniffed. “I didn’t think they’d be that bad, but apparently I’m the ugliest porn star on Earth.”

“Baby, don’t say that.” Shiro frowned, taking the laptop from his hands and setting it on the coffee table to close it. “People will call you ugly because you’re not their type, or their kink, or their fetish. You know how many comments I get, both negative and fetishizing about me being Asian? Doesn’t mean I’m ugly.”

“Should I cut my hair?”

“I love your hair.” Shiro pouted, taking a seat next to him on the couch and cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand.”Baby, you’re beautiful. Seriously. I’m head over heels for you and that matters way more than what some old creep on the internet has to say.”

“One said I have too many zits.” Keith said, his heart sinking as he melted into Shiro’s touch. “I was actually starting to think they weren’t noticeable.”

“Everyone has one or two zits and we all get a comment about it eventually. You can’t take it to heart.” Shiro leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead. “I think you’re the most beautiful guy that I’ve ever met, okay? He smiled. “You make me feel amazing and I could look at you all day.”

“You’re gonna get sick of my face soon with how much I’ve been crashing here.”

“Yeah, about that.” Shiro retracted his hand and bit his lip.

“What?” Keith’s face paled. “Shit, have I actually been overstaying?”

“No, no.” Shiro laughed. “I um… I was going to wait and do this in a more romantic way, but stay here, okay? I have something for you.”

“Okay?” Keith raised his eyebrows, confused, and watched Shiro leave. Whatever it was, he just hoped Shiro hadn’t bought him anything expensive again.

“Here.” Shiro returned from the bedroom with a flat black jewelry box in hand and Keith’s eyes flew wide.

“Um, what is that?” Keith blinked as Shiro sat down next to him again and handed over the box.

“Open it.”

He lifted the lid and felt the tears he’d been holding back well right back up again. It was a key.

“You can keep your apartment and just take the key for when you want to come over, or um… You could move in.” Shiro said, putting his hand on Keith’s knee and squeezing. “It’s up to you.”

“Are you serious?” Keith croaked as he looked down at the key. “Takashi, I-I… Shit, are for real with this?”

“Yeah, Baby.” Shiro laughed. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to live here.” Keith nodded, taking the key and carefully setting it aside before he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and yanked him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue right into his mouth to take his breath away as he pushed Shiro down on his back. “I love you.” He breathed as he kissed down his neck. “I love you so fucking much, Shiro.”

“Love you too, Keithy Bear.”

“Stopppp with the nicknames.” Keith groaned, but he rolled his eyes and kissed him again anyways. Shiro had a horrible new habit of calling him by the sweetest, grossest names he could think of just to see Keith’s reaction. He kissed Shiro’s chin and jaw anyways, pressing his lips in a line up to his ear, so he could nibble on it. “I know it’s not your favorite position, but um… Could you fuck me this time? I’m all mushy and shit right now.”

“Sure, Baby. Whatever makes you feel good.” Shiro grinned as Keith started to work up his apron. “Can I take the eggs off the stove first?”

“I guess.” Keith pouted, letting go and climbing off, so Shiro could go salvage their dinner.

He waited patiently on the couch until Shiro returned, then jumped him, slamming their lips together and grabbing Shiro by the wrists to drag him towards the bedroom. He’d never taken Shiro’s cock off camera before. He really did prefer to top, but fuck, right then, he just wanted Shiro to make love to him.

Shiro took care of him just how he needed. He kissed him all over his back, gave him plenty of head to get him warmed up before the main act, even eating him out for a minute before they got into preparation. Keith mewed and purred for him throughout the process until Shiro was on top of and inside of him. He couldn’t resist crying out then, clinging to Shiro and moaning as he fucked him with so much love and care. Keith could cry. He didn’t, but he could have.

After everything he’d gone through, he finally had a home. Not a crowded group home, or an orphanage. Not an abusive foster home. Not even a crummy apartment to himself. He had a home with someone who loved him and cared for him, someone who wanted him to be there. This was where he belonged. In this apartment, in this bed, with this amazing man who taught him how to love himself and gave him a purpose he’d never had before.

Shiro gave Keith everything he wanted and needed until orgasm rolled through him like a tide, making him cry out and release as he came to his own finish and kissed Keith through it with enough tenderness to make tears well up in his eyes again.

“Shiro.” Keith panted, sweat-soaked as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and nuzzled their noses together. “That was fucking incredible.”

“The least I can do.” Shiro laughed as he turned his head and leaned into catch his lips in another kiss, as warm and gentle as ever to let Keith feel all the love between them. “Welcome home, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read this all the way through. I know I'm not a perfect fic writer, but this has been my most successful Sheith fic so far and the outpouring of love and positivity has been incredibly encouraging. I haven't been able to get to everyone's comments quite yet, but I'll be working through my inbox soon! Know that I read each and every one of them even if I have to come back later to respond sometimes. Make sure you're following me on Twitter @nuttinonice if you want to stay updated! I do a lot of fic threads there and really excited to talk about the fics I'll be posting next. You might notice this fic is now a series. I have a bonus oneshot I'll be posting that takes place after this ending! I may even write other Hands & Knees fics in the future and put them into the series. Thank you all so much for reading and going on this journey with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://nuttinonice.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nuttinonice//%E2%80%9D) !  
> If you like what you see consider checking out the Sheith zine I'm currently modding and writing for as well at [Sheith Family Zine](https://sheith-family-zine.tumblr.com//%E2%80%9D)!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos <3


End file.
